


Wrong (Right) Data

by Alette



Series: Wrong (Right) Us [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, Childhood Friends, Epistolary, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Slow Burn, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 32,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alette/pseuds/Alette
Summary: +82-1-913-1xxx:WaitDid you say kang yeosang?Shit i knew him in middle schoolYou have his number???Jung Wooyoung receives a text meant for someone else. He grabs the opportunity with both handsNow with aRussiantranslation!
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Wrong (Right) Us [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/860188
Comments: 1163
Kudos: 1245





	1. A breach of privacy

**Author's Note:**

> [putting on my clown shoes] here we go again
> 
> If you know me, welcome! Alette is back on her bullshit. If you don't, this is the breakdown:
> 
>   * yes this has a plot
>   * this will be _long_
>   * i love side couples so you'll get a lot of their content
>   * i love friendship so you'll get a lot of that too
>   * brace yourself
> 

> 
> Names are those saved in their phones, so they might change mid-chapter, but you'll get a warning if they do!  
> Rated T for some dirty jokes
> 
> Well, that's it! Hope you guys like this ^^♡

**+82-1-024-8xxx:**  
Good afternoon Kang Yeosang-ssi  
Sangwon Middle School is conducting its annual charity drive  
We hope you’ll consider donating  
Please ignore the previous message  
It was sent due to a database error

 **+82-1-913-1xxx:**  
Wait  
Did you say kang yeosang?  
Shit i knew him in middle school  
You have his number???  
Hello???  
Are u an auto system  
Pls say no  
Please i really wanna talk to him again  
Hello  
Hello  
You cannot be an auto system!!!  
There is no way my middle school has an auto system!!  
Hello  
Please help  
Im jung wooyoung  
I attended your school!!  
We both did  
Come on  
Dont do this to me  
What the fuck man  
How can u ignore me now??  
You text me every year asking me to donate!!!

 **+82-1-024-8xxx:**  
According to the database you never donated

 **+82-1-913-1xxx:**  
I KNEW you were ignoring me!!!  
Pls give me yeosang’s no

 **+82-1-024-8xxx:**  
Dude i cant do that  
Thats a total breach of privacy

 **+82-1-913-1xxx:**  
He was my best friend!!!

 **+82-1-024-8xxx:**  
That means nothing to me

 **+82-1-913-1xxx:**  
Oh my god  
Im going to cry

 **+82-1-024-8xxx:**  
Sorry  
Wait are you serious?

 **+82-1-913-1xxx:**  
Yes  
Please i really really wanna talk to him  
We havent seen each other since middle school  
I miss him so much

 **+82-1-024-8xxx:**  
Please dont  
Shit  
Okay i cant give you his whole number  
But its really close to yours

 **+82-1-913-1xxx:**  
How close???

 **+82-1-024-8xxx:**  
Its another number instead of the 9

 **+82-1-913-1xxx:**  
Omg thank you  
Thank you!!!!!!!!  
You are the best!!!!!!

 **+82-1-024-8xxx:**  
Dont mention it  
I mean it please dont mention it  
This is a temp job and i dont wanna get fired

\--★--

 **+82-1-913-1xxx:**  
Hi  
Are you kang yeosang?  
This is jung wooyoung  
We were friends in middle school  
Please reply i wanna catch up  
And if you arent pls let know!!  
Thanks!!!

 **+82-1-113-1xxx:**  
Sorry wrong number

 **+82-1-913-1xxx:**  
No problem!! Thank you!!!

\--★--

 **+82-1-913-1xxx:**  
Hi  
Are you kang yeosang?  
This is jung wooyoung  
We were friends in middle school  
Please reply i wanna catch up  
And if you arent pls let me know!!  
Thanks!!!

 **+82-1-213-1xxx:**  
You have the wrong number  
Sorry

 **+82-1-913-1xxx:**  
Its cool. Thanks and sorry!!

\--★--

 **+82-1-913-1xxx:**  
Hi  
Are you kang yeosang?  
This is jung wooyoung  
We were friends in middle school  
Please reply i wanna catch up  
And if you arent pls let me know!!  
Thanks!!!

 **+82-1-313-1xxx:**  
Sorry, wrong number

 **+82-1-913-1xxx:**  
Thats cool, sorry to bother

\--★--

 **+82-1-913-1xxx:**  
Hi  
Are you kang yeosang?  
This is jung wooyoung  
We were friends in middle school  
Please reply i wanna catch up  
And if you arent pls let me know!!  
Thanks!!!

 **+82-1-413-1xxx:**  
No  
Wrong number

 **+82-1-913-1xxx:**  
Okay thanks sorry for the bother

\--★--

 **+82-1-913-1xxx:**  
Hi  
Are you kang yeosang?  
This is jung wooyoung  
We were friends in middle school  
Please reply i wanna catch up  
Thanks!!!

 **+82-1-513-1xxx:**  
No sorry i’m not  
But i hope you find him!

 **+82-1-913-1xxx:**  
Thanks!! And sorry to bother u

\--★--

 **+82-1-913-1xxx:**  
Hi  
Are you kang yeosang?  
This is jung wooyoung  
We were friends in middle school  
Please reply i wanna catch up  
And if you arent pls let me know!!  
Thanks!!!

 **+82-1-613-1xxx:**  
What  
Wooyoung?

 **+82-1-913-1xxx:**  
Do you know me??

 **+82-1-613-1xxx:**  
How did you get my number

 **+82-1-913-1xxx:**  
Omg yeosang???  
Its me!!! Wooyoung!!!

Save **+82-1-613-1xxx** as **yeosangie!!** ? [Yes] [No]

 **+82-1-913-1xxx:**  
We were in middle school together remember!!!  
I fell off the roof and broke my leg in 3 places!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Yeah i remember  
What  
How did you get my number

 **+82-1-913-1xxx:**  
From the middle school database  
They texted me for another donation lmao  
Like anyone ever donates lol

 **yeosangie!!:**  
I donate every year

 **+82-1-913-1xxx:**  
Oh  
Moving on  
How have you been???

 **yeosangie!!:**  
I’m  
Good  
Really? Wooyoung?  
Jung wooyoung?

 **+82-1-913-1xxx:**  
Yes omg you dont believe me??  
Wait a sec  
  
Look!! I look the same dont i??

 **yeosangie!!:**  
You do  
Wow  
I thought id never see you again

 **+82-1-913-1xxx:**  
Me neither

 **yeosangie!!:**  
You thought youd never see yourself again

 **+82-1-913-1xxx:**  
Lmaoooo no  
I thought id never see u again  
I thought u were maybe still in china

 **yeosangie!!:**  
No my family moved back two years after  
My dad got a job in seoul and we missed korea

 **+82-1-913-1xxx:**  
Aww thats cool  
So youre in seoul now?

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Yes

 **+82-1-913-1xxx:**  
Me too!!!  
Im in uni now  
Studying dance!! Wbu?

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Oh  
Im studying too

 **+82-1-913-1xxx:**  
Neat!! We should totally meet up someday!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Yeah  
Someday  
I kind of have to go now so

 **+82-1-913-1xxx:**  
Oh yeah cool thats fine!!  
Im so glad i was able to find you!!!  
Catch u later sangie

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Yeah  
You too

Save **+82-1-913-1xxx** as **jung wooyoung** ? [Yes] [No]

\--★--

 **+82-1-024-8xxx:**  
Good afternoon Jung Wooyoung-ssi  
Sangwon Middle School is conducting its annual charity drive  
We hope you’ll consider donating

 **+82-1-913-1xxx:**  
Yes!!!  
I will donate!!  
Thank you so much dude i love you  
If i ever meet u i will smooch u

 **+82-1-024-8xxx:**  
Please dont  
We will send details of the donation process  
Thank you for supporting Sangwon Middle School’s annual charity drive!

 **+82-1-913-1xxx:**  
No dude thank YOU  
You are the best!!!

 **+82-1-024-8xxx:**  
Well  
Youre welcome i guess  
Wish you guys the best

 **+82-1-913-1xxx:**  
Thank you!!!!!!


	2. Reconnecting with an old friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **old hyung hwa:**  
>  Wow  
>  That database person really just handed over personal info
> 
>  **best boy wooyoung:**  
>  He didnt!!! He helped me out for a good cause!!!  
>  Hes working for a charity drive its part of his job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for 100+ kudos?? I really didn't expect this kind of response at all! Thank you all so so much and i hope i can repay your interest with a good fic! 
> 
> Now onward!!

**[loud asf]**

**best boy wooyoung:**  
YOU GUYS  
YOU WON’T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED

 **old hyung hwa:**  
Woo please stop screaming  
Im getting a headache

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
THEN READ QUIETER  
YOU WON’T BELIEVE

 **our sannie:**  
Omg woo what happened???

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
I FOUND YEOSANG

 **our sannie:**  
Omg!!!!!!!  
Im so happy for you woo!!!!

 **old hyung hwa:**  
Wait  
Your childhood friend yeosang?

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
YES

 **our sannie:**  
How did you find him??

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
[IMG_861]  
[IMG_862]

 **old hyung hwa:**  
Wow  
That database person really just handed over personal info

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
He didnt!!! He helped me out for a good cause!!!  
Hes working for a charity drive its part of his job

 **old hyung hwa:**  
Helping you find the kid you’ve been obsessed with for years?

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
I have not been obsessed with him!!!

 **our sannie:**  
Woo i love u  
But youve been kind of obsessed with him

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
No????

 **our sannie:**  
Oh come on  
Every time we eat cake or candy or anything  
“U know whod like this?? Yeosang really likes sweet things”  
Every  
Single  
Time

 **old hyung hwa:**  
Youve said his name more times than you’ve said mine  
And we’ve been friends for 2 years

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
Because you are ANNOYING

 **old hyung hwa:**  
Getting called annoying by jung wooyoung  
Im speechless

 **our sannie:**  
Asjhldsjfg burn seonghwa hyung

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
Why am i offended???

 **old hyung hwa:**  
Because you are the most annoying person in existence

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
Wow  
I cant believe youre attacking me like this  
Yeosang would never do this to me

 **our sannie:**  
Huh  
Idk about that from what youve told us abt him

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
Okay moving ON  
YEOSANG  
I cant believe i found him again!!!

 **old hyung hwa:**  
I cant believe he agreed to talk to you

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
Hey!!!!

 **old hyung hwa:**  
I mean that he just accepted it was you

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
Oh  
I sent him a pic  
Look  
  
Just like i looked in middle school

 **our sannie:**  
Omg wooyoung dumpling!!!!  
Cute!!!!!!

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
Sannie!!! My soulmate!!!!!!  
My bff i love you!!!!!

 **our sannie:**  
♡ლ(´͈◡ુ`͈ლ)

 **old hyung hwa:**  
More than yeosang?

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
Lmao dont even try that  
I just really miss him  
I thought id never see him again  
Middle school was the best and he was the best thing about it

 **our sannie:**  
Aww thats so sweet  
Im glad you found him woo o(≧∇≦o)

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
Me too!!!

\--★--

 **sangie hyungie:**  
Something very weird happened just now

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
Good weird or bad weird?

 **sangie hyungie:**  
I dont know  
One of the kids i knew from middle school  
Texted me

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
Whoa

 **sangie hyungie:**  
Jung wooyoung

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
I think you talked about him before?

 **sangie hyungie:**  
Yes  
Hes the one who broke his leg getting me away from bullies

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
Oh  
So  
That’s cool  
That you’re reconnecting

 **sangie hyungie:**  
I guess

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
You don’t sound enthusiastic

 **sangie hyungie:**  
Im texting jongho  
I dont sound anything

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
You know what i mean :|  
You’re not using your big funny faces  
Not a good sign  
I thought you were good friends

 **sangie hyungie:**  
We were  
But that was a long time ago  
And honestly  
I want to forget middle school ever  
Happened

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
Aw yeah i get it  
So wooyoung?

 **sangie hyungie:**  
It was just a hello  
He probably barely remembers me  
I dont think hell bother again

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
Aw don’t say that!  
You were good friends!

 **sangie hyungie:**  
Literally a decade ago

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
Still  
You’re not that easy to forget hyung

 **sangie hyungie:**  
Aw thanks  
But it was probably a one time thing

\--★--

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Good morning!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
What

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Why do you always respond to me with that???

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Sorry  
I mean  
Good morning

 **jung wooyoung:**  
What are you up to??  
I dont have class until later so im still in bed hehe

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Oh  
Im in a class right  
Now

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Ooh what are you studying??

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Robotics

 **jung wooyoung:**  
WHAT omg thats so cool!!!  
I knew u were smart!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Not  
Really

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Are you kidding?? Thats super cool  
Youre like a genius  
A robot genius

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Supervillain style

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Lmao yeah!!!!  
Youre just like u were in middle school

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Im  
What

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Like u were in middle school!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Do you even remember what i was like in middle school

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Yes???  
You were really nice but super shy  
And really smart too

 **yeosangie!!:**  
I was middle of the class the two years we knew each other

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Bc u never tried!! But i knew u were smarter than first place  
Remember when u helped me do that math hw???  
We hid in the stairway to the roof bc i had to submit 30 min later lol  
That was really smart

 **yeosangie!!:**  
You remember that

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Of course i do!!!  
You even made an idiot like me understand

 **yeosangie!!:**  
You werent an idiot  
Not in that way anyway

 **jung wooyoung:**  
So i was an idiot in another way???  
Im hurt lol

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Wooyoung  
You were totally an idiot  
You blew your entire months allowance on ice cream for us once

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Lol yeah  
That was fun

 **yeosangie!!:**  
I couldnt go to school the next day

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Which was even more fun!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
You havent changed a bit  
You even look the same

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Ill take that as a compliment

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Take it how you like

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Then definitely a compliment  
Thanks yeosangie  
Okay ill stop bothering u now  
Pay attention in class!!!  
Make sure your robots dont break and fall out of the sky!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
That is not how these classes work at all  
But okay

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Text me later when youre free!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Well  
Okay

\--★--

 **sangie hyungie:**  
Well  
It turned out you were right

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
I knew it!

\--★--

 **+82-1-913-1xxx:**  
Dude i just wanna thank u again  
Bc of u i found someone ive been wanting to talk to forever

 **+82-1-024-8xxx:**  
Okay you have to stop texting me here  
This is not my number

 **+82-1-913-1xxx:**  
Oooh right  
Can i have your number then??

 **+82-1-024-8xxx:**  
Really?

 **+82-1-913-1xxx:**  
Yeah  
I wanna maybe meet up with u later  
Thank u in person if i can

 **+82-1-024-8xxx:**  
Wow okay  
+82-1-714-1xxx  
My name is hongjoong

 **+82-1-913-1xxx:**  
Nice!! Im jung wooyoung

 **+82-1-024-8xxx:**  
I know  
Database

 **+82-1-913-1xxx:**  
Right lol  
Well thank u hongjoong ssi  
You can always text me any time!!!

 **+82-1-024-8xxx:**  
Okay sure

\--★--

**[studio kidz]**

**joongjoong:**  
You guys remember that annoying kid who asked me for his friends number  
He just asked me for mine

 **mingi pingi:**  
Why??

 **joongjoong:**  
No idea  
Said he wanted to meet up later?

 **u know yunho:**  
Ooh hyung do you think maybe  
He’s interested???

 **joongjoong:**  
Since he never even saw me i doubt it

 **mingi pingi:**  
Did you give him the number tho!!

 **joongjoong:**  
Yeah actually  
I know hes legit because i got his number off the school database

 **u know yunho:**  
I hope he’s only interested in your ass  
And not like your liver or something

 **mingi pingi:**  
Omg yunho  
Hearts and kidneys go for much more on the black market

 **u know yunho:**  
Right sorry  
I mean your heart and kidneys

 **joongjoong:**  
Sometimes i wonder how i live with you guys


	3. Afternoon breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **jung wooyoung:**  
>  You tried to choke me with a waffle once
> 
>  **yeosangie!!:**  
>  What  
>  I never
> 
>  **jung wooyoung:**  
>  You did!!!  
>  We went to that place for ice cream  
>  You tried to shove a waffle down my throat and KILL me
> 
>  **yeosangie!!:**  
>  I dont remember doing that

**[studio kidz]**

**u know yunho:**  
Mingi i’m at the coffee shop you like  
Do you want an eclair or a slice of cake?

 **mingi pingi:**  
I cant eat now  
Im studying (´∩｀。)

 **u know yunho:**  
That’s exactly why you should eat!  
I’m coming with some food and coffee so you can recharge  
Then i’ll sit and keep you company  
You’re in your room?

 **mingi pingi:**  
Yeah  
Youll just be bored while i do these problems (✼ X̥̥̥ ‸ X̥̥̥)

 **u know yunho:**  
No i like watching you work!  
You look like a magician  
So i’ll bring the cake and an americano?

 **mingi pingi:**  
Yeah  
Thank you ｡ﾟ(இ ‸ இ✿)ﾟ｡

 **u know yunho:**  
Np i’m on my way

 **joongjoong:**  
Wow  
You could at least pretend like you don’t like each other more than you like me

 **u know yunho:**  
Hyung do you want something to eat too?

 **joongjoong:**  
No but the offer would’ve been nice

 **u know yunho:**  
I’m offering right now?!

 **joongjoong:**  
If i say yes will you come to my apartment and give it to me?

 **u know yunho:**  
No because mingi’s coffee will get cold  
Sorry

 **joongjoong:**  
And again i’m friend #3

 **u know yunho:**  
I said sorry!

\--★--

 **jung wooyoung:**  
What should i get?  
Pancakes or waffles??

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Its 4 pm  
Where are you getting pancakes and waffles

 **jung wooyoung:**  
The cafe on campus has breakfast all day hehehe

 **yeosangie!!:**  
I am limp with envy  
The performing arts students get everything

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Lol like what??

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Like breakfast at 4 pm

 **jung wooyoung:**  
You could come see me here one day u know  
I’ll buy u pancakes or waffles

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Or  
Not and

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Im not made of money lol  
But if u do come i will buy u both!!!  
Special one time yeosang treatment

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Im honored

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Now tell me what to get!!!  
Im 3 people away from the counter

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Plaid

 **jung wooyoung:**  
??? what???

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Waffles  
Pancakes are plain  
Waffles are the plaid version

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Yeosangie!!!!!!  
Plaid version pancakes lmaoooo  
How did u come up with that???

 **yeosangie!!:**  
I dont know  
It seemed obvious

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Its not!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
I guess  
Waffles have more fluff too

 **jung wooyoung:**  
You tried to choke me with a waffle once

 **yeosangie!!:**  
What  
I never

 **jung wooyoung:**  
You did!!!  
We went to that place for ice cream  
You tried to shove a waffle down my throat and KILL me

 **yeosangie!!:**  
I dont remember doing that

 **jung wooyoung:**  
You totally did it!!!  
You said hey woo look here  
Then when i looked you shoved half an entire waffle in my mouth  
And i almost died yeosang i almost died

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Still dont remember  
But im sure you deserved it

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Omg thats so mean!!!  
Youre killing me

 **yeosangie!!:**  
If id done a good enough job with the waffle  
I wouldnt need to try again

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Aaaa youre the worst

 **yeosangie!!:**  
I really am  
How did we become friends in the first place

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Lmao i wouldnt let us not be friends!!!  
You only said one thing to me the first day we met

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Hello

 **jung wooyoung:**  
No!!! Your name!!!  
Then everything after that was a nod or shake lol

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Oh  
You remember that

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Of course!!!  
We were best friends!!!  
Do u not remember that either

 **yeosangie!!:**  
No i do

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Okay good lol  
If u said you forgot that you wouldve crushed me lol

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Sorry

 **jung wooyoung:**  
For what??? Not remembering stuff?  
Its cool lol  
I was always the smart friend anyway

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Wow  
Now i feel like you owe me an apology

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Lololol

\--★--

 **sangie hyungie:**  
You have a waffle maker at home right  
Lets eat

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
Now?  
It’s the afternoon

 **sangie hyungie:**  
So?

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
Waffles are a breakfast food

 **sangie hyungie:**  
Breakfast food is a concept humans made up  
Actually so is breakfast  
Come on i really want waffles now  
Please (´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
You use those faces at me like they work

 **sangie hyungie:**  
(´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
Ugh  
And they do  
Okay i’ll ask my mom to take it out

 **sangie hyungie:**  
Yay!! o(〃＾▽＾〃)o  
Well make everything we dont need to bother her  
Jongho youre the best (*＾▽＾*)

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
Yeah yeah you’re welcome

\--★--

**[loud asf]**

**old hyung hwa:**  
  
Good evening~ ☆

 **our sannie:**  
Hyung youre so handsome in pictures!!

 **old hyung hwa:**  
Thank you sannie ♡  
I think  
What do you mean in pictures?

 **our sannie:**  
Youre handsome irl too  
But then u talk irl so acvbdfdhkjh

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
Lmaoo san  
Youre super right tho

 **old hyung hwa:**  
Its like this chat exists just to hurt me

 **our sannie:**  
Aww no hyung you're handsome all the time  
I didnt mean it

 **old hyung hwa:**  
Thank you san ♡

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
I did

 **old hyung hwa:**  
Die wooyoung

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
Why is everyone so mean to meeee  
Yeosang told me to fall in a hole today too :((

 **old hyung hwa:**  
What did you do?

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
I didnt do anything!!!

 **our sannie:**  
What did u do?

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
I spammed him w pics of my afternoon waffle lmao  
It was fun

 **old hyung hwa:**  
Is there anyone you wont annoy?

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
You mean bless with my vibrant and sparkling personality!!!  
No

 **old hyung hwa:**  
I feel sorry for this yeosang kid

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
No!!! Hes very happy i found him!!!

 **our sannie:**  
Thats why he wished youd fall in a hole asfdgsgdj

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
Thats just how he is!!!  
He acts all mean and sharp but hes so soft and cute

 **our sannie:**  
So hes like he was before??  
Thats cute

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
Uhh pretty much  
When we first met and he didnt know me he was sooo shy  
He wouldnt say more than 3 words in every conversation

 **old hyung hwa:**  
Thats because you talk like a train

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
Its bc hes quiet!!!  
But then he warmed up and we talked lots

 **our sannie:**  
So hes warming up to you again??

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
I guess???  
Which is kinda weird lol we already know each other

 **old hyung hwa:**  
You knew each other like 8 years ago  
It's normal it'll take him some time to get used to you again

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
Yeah i guess  
I hope it happens soon

 **our sannie:**  
It takes a lot of time to get used to u woo  
A LOT

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
I thought this was where we bullied seonghwa hyung not me!!!

\--★--

 **sangie hyungie:**  
He was waving my cone around  
And stuck it in my hair  
I couldnt eat half of it because of him (ꐦ○_○）

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
Whh  
Why ar you textign me wt  
2:43 am?

 **sangie hyungie:**  
I was thinking about  
Why i tried to choke wooyoung with a waffle

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
At 2:43 am??

 **sangie hyungie:**  
I just suddenly  
Remembered  
He made me think about middle school i will never forgive him

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
Cool  
I'm gnna sleep now so

 **sangie hyungie:**  
Yeah sure  
Goodnight ( ❛ั ᴗ ❛ั )

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
Gnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't yet, go check out ASTRO's Knock MV 💜 it's really good, i recommend 100%


	4. It's a crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **yeosangie!!:**  
>  Theres no way he still has his job  
>  Not after breaching my privacy like that
> 
>  **jung wooyoung:**  
>  No!!!
> 
>  **yeosangie!!:**  
>  He might even be in jail
> 
>  **jung wooyoung:**  
>  Noooooooo

**jung wooyoung:**  
Good morning!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Youre up early

 **jung wooyoung:**  
U know when someone says good morning youre supposed to say it back

 **yeosangie!!:**  
So ive heard

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Lmao  
Ive been thinking  
Isnt it so neat i was able to find you again?

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Yes  
About that  
How did you find me again

 **jung wooyoung:**  
I told you!!!  
The donation thing our middle school does!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Yes you mentioned that  
But how did you get my number from that

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Lol the guy accidentally texted me instead of u  
Which is how i found out you were in korea!!!  
So i asked him to give me your number

 **yeosangie!!:**  
And he did

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Not exactly  
He just said it was close to mine so i investigated and found you!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Yes i remember the first text you sent me  
You just texted random numbers that

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Yup!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Thats  
Something

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Its dedication and drive!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Those are two words  
Yes

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Its true!!!  
But arent you glad i did it?  
Otherwise we might never have talked! Ever!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Maybe  
We mightve met some time later

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Not leaving it to chance!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Thats why you harassed a office worker until he shared my personal number

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Omg i didnt harass him!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
So he shared my number just because

 **jung wooyoung:**  
I asked him a couple of times!!  
Omg he works for a charity thing and he did it for a good cause  
Its part of his job description

 **yeosangie!!:**  
His ex job you mean

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Istg youre just like seonghwa hyung  
What do you mean ex???

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Theres no way he still has his job  
Not after breaching my privacy like that

 **jung wooyoung:**  
No!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
He might even be in jail

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Noooooooo

\--★--

 **+82-1-913-1xxx:**  
Dude are you in jail  
Pls say no pls pls pls

\--★--

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Im pretty sure thats a crime

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Only if he got caught!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
No its a crime even if he didnt get caught

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Wtf what are u a cop

 **yeosangie!!:**  
How dare you  
You take that back

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Lmaooo okay im sorry  
Youre not a cop

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Thank you  
I hope your contact is okay

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Me too lol  
Hey youre not mad are you?  
That i got your number  
Im sorry abt that but i didnt know how else to find you

 **yeosangie!!:**  
No im not mad

 **jung wooyoung:**  
So you ARE glad i found you

 **yeosangie!!:**  
I didnt say that

 **jung wooyoung:**  
You totally did!!!  
Wait one sec

\--★--

 **hongjoong:**  
Who is this

 **+82-1-913-1xxx:**  
Its me!!! Wooyoung!!!  
Remember the donation drive thing???  
You helped me find my friend

 **hongjoong:**  
Oh

Save **+82-1-913-1xxx** as **wooyoung (donation drive)** ? [Yes] [No]

 **hongjoong:**  
No im not in jail  
Why would i be in jail?

 **wooyoung (donation drive):**  
Bc you gave me yeosang’s number

 **hongjoong:**  
Im not in jail because of that dont worry

 **wooyoung (donation drive):**  
Okay good lol

\--★--

 **jung wooyoung:**  
I talked to the charity number guy!!!  
His name is hongjoong btw  
And he says hes not in jail

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Ask him if he got fired

\--★--

 **wooyoung (donation drive):**  
Did u get fired???

 **hongjoong:**  
No i did not  
It was a temp job anyway

 **wooyoung (donation drive):**  
Okay thats a relief

 **hongjoong:**  
No one found out i told you about that guys number  
Hows that going by the way

 **wooyoung (donation drive):**  
Good!!!  
Hes the one who asked if you got fired lol

 **hongjoong:**  
Oh  
So are you like  
A thing?

 **wooyoung (donation drive):**  
??? We are friends lmao what thing

 **hongjoong:**  
Right right of course

\--★--

**[studio kidz]**

**joongjoong:**  
Yunho you were right  
Theyre just friends

 **u know yunho:**  
Aww yeah

 **mingi pingi:**  
Lies

 **joongjoong:**  
Why would he lie to me?

 **mingi pingi:**  
I dont know but i refuse to believe it

 **u know yunho:**  
Too bad i was right ahahaha

 **mingi pingi:**  
(≡д≡)

\--★--

 **jung wooyoung:**  
He did not get fired!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Good for him

 **jung wooyoung:**  
He asked if we were a thing lol

 **yeosangie!!:**  
A  
Thing

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Idk why lmao

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Maybe he wants to know if youre single

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Lol no way  
Or does he???

\--★--

 **wooyoung (donation drive):**  
Are u asking if im single???

 **hongjoong:**  
What?  
No  
I dont even know you

 **wooyoung (donation drive):**  
Yeah lol just asking

\--★--

 **jung wooyoung:**  
He said no

 **yeosangie!!:**  
You asked him  
Why would you do that

 **jung wooyoung:**  
I wanted to know!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
I hope he blocks you

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Ha as if anyone can resist me!!!  
I am a joy to be around

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Now im going to block you

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Lolol sure  
Lets see u do it

 **yeosangie!!:**  
I really will

 **jung wooyoung:**  
If u do i’ll cry

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Im serious  
Are you serious

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Are you?

 **yeosangie!!:**  
I cant live because of you

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Lmaooo thank you

 **yeosangie!!:**  
That was not a compliment

 **jung wooyoung:**  
But it kind of is  
Bc you say u cant live bc of me  
But we’re still friends right???  
So u cant live without me either

 **yeosangie!!:**  
My finger is hovering over the block button  
1 mm

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Lololol youre so funny

\--★--

**[studio kidz]**

**u know yunho:**  
So have we confirmed this guy wooyoung is after hyung’s ass?

 **mingi pingi:**  
No way (≡д≡)  
He likes his friend

 **joongjoong:**  
They knew each other in middle school  
Thats a long time to like someone  
And without talking to each other too

 **mingi pingi:**  
So???

 **u know yunho:**  
Aww min you’re such a romantic

 **joongjoong:**  
You watch too many dramas mingi

 **mingi pingi:**  
It happens irl too

 **u know yunho:**  
I still vote this guy is trying to go for hongjoong hyung

 **mingi pingi:**  
That makes no sense!!  
Why would anyone try so hard for hongjoong hyung

 **joongjoong:**  
Excuse you lots of people are after this ass

 **mingi pingi:**  
‘Ass’

 **joongjoong:**  
Prepare yourself for a beating now song mingi

 **mingi pingi:**  
Im just saying  
Its not like youre yunho or anything

 **u know yunho:**  
Aww thanks min  
I’m sure weird kids would be after you too

 **mingi pingi:**  
(〃 ω 〃)

 **joongjoong:**  
I cant believe im gonna say this  
But i think mingi is right

 **mingi pingi:**  
!!!! im taking a screenshot

 **joongjoong:**  
This wooyoung kid probably just wants to be friends  
I feel kind of bad actually  
He probably has no friends

 **mingi pingi:**  
Thats why he was so desperate to find his childhood friend  
Awww

 **u know yunho:**  
That’s so sad  
Hyung you should be friends with him

 **joongjoong:**  
Yeah i guess

 **u know yunho:**  
We’ll be friends with him too!

 **mingi pingi:**  
We will?

 **u know yunho:**  
We will!  
Come on he’s so desperate he’s texting strangers

 **mingi pingi:**  
Yeah i guess ( ´･ω･)

 **u know yunho:**  
The next time he texts ask him if he wants to talk to us too

 **joongjoong:**  
Uh okay  
This kid has no idea what hes gotten himself into

 **mingi pingi:**  
Having us as friends!!

 **joongjoong:**  
Yeah exactly


	5. Can't be real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **jung wooyoung:**  
>  Just wondering who replaced me
> 
>  **yeosangie!!:**  
>  Replaced you  
>  We were friends like 8 years ago wooyoung
> 
>  **jung wooyoung:**  
>  So???  
>  Time means nothing
> 
>  **yeosangie!!:**  
>  Thats  
>  Wow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this chapter two days ago and forgot to post it lmao  
> Please have it now ^^;;

**jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
  
I am on the way and with coffee!  
Are you awake?

 **sangie hyungie:**  
Yes

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
Upright?

 **sangie hyungie:**  
Yes  
Why dont you believe me

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
Why would I?

 **sangie hyungie:**  
(ꐦ○_○）  
  
Happy?

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
Yup!  
I’ll be there in fifteen minutes

 **sangie hyungie:**  
Okay ill go and wash up then

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
Still can’t believe you look like that just normally  
You can’t be a real person

 **sangie hyungie:**  
Whats there not to believe （￣^￣）  
Come already i need caffeine

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
Okay okay i’m coming hehe

\--★--

**[loud asf]**

**old hyung hwa:**  
Good morning everyone ☆  
Whos awake?

 **our sannie:**  
  
Me!!!

 **old hyung hwa:**  
Sannie you look so cute!!!

 **our sannie:**  
Thank u hyung ( ⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎ ）

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
Mw

 **our sannie:**  
Sksksks i guess woo is still half asleep

 **old hyung hwa:**  
Doesnt he have a class in like half an hour?

 **our sannie:**  
Omg youre right  
WOOYOUNG  
WAKE UP

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
Whhh  
Stop yelling

 **our sannie:**  
WOO YOU HAVE A CLASS  
WAKE UP

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
Wh  
Oh shit

 **our sannie:**  
Youre welcome ヾ(＾-＾)ノ

 **old hyung hwa:**  
San youre so loud  
Why do i still hear you screaming in my head

 **our sannie:**  
Its a talent (◕ᴗ◕✿)

\--★--

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Youll never guess what happened today  
I slept in and missed half my first class

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Somehow im not too surprised

 **jung wooyoung:**  
You could at least pretend you are!!!  
From the top!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Are you serious

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Youll never guess what happened today!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Youre serious

 **jung wooyoung:**  
I slept in and missed half my first class!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Oh  
Id have never guessed  
I am stunned

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Not the best but better than before lol  
So how was your morning?

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Alright  
I had a morning class that i got to on time  
So better than yours im guessing

 **jung wooyoung:**  
How???  
How do u wake up early???  
I only have like two a week and i always miss them

 **yeosangie!!:**  
My friend comes over with coffee  
To make sure im awake  
Then we go to campus together

 **jung wooyoung:**  
What!!!  
Omg you have a good friend!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Yeah hes okay

\--★--

**[loud asf]**

**best boy wooyoung:**  
You guys SUCK  
You need to learn how to be good friends

 **our sannie:**  
( ・◇・)？

\--★--

 **jung wooyoung:**  
So is he like your best friend or??

 **yeosangie!!:**  
I guess

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Cool  
Just wondering who replaced me

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Replaced you  
We were friends like 8 years ago wooyoung

 **jung wooyoung:**  
So???  
Time means nothing

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Thats  
Wow

 **jung wooyoung:**  
So??? Whats he like???  
Mr new best friend???

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Hes great  
He makes sure i never miss a morning class  
Even when he doesnt have any himself

\--★--

**[loud asf]**

**best boy wooyoung:**  
Maybe im the one who needs to learn

 **old hyung hwa:**  
What are we even talking about right now

\--★--

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Thats really cool

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Is it  
Hes up anyway  
Fucker wakes up at 5 am to work out

 **jung wooyoung:**  
WHAT

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Oh yes  
Hes one of those people

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Is he even real???  
5 am??? No one wakes up at 5 am!!!  
Thats not a real time!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Unfortunately he is real  
I dont mind since he brings me coffee when i need it  
And also he stopped trying to get me to join him

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Im sorry im still crying over 5 am  
5 am!!!  
I thought san and seonghwa hyung were weird for getting up at like 8  
Theyre my friends btw

 **yeosangie!!:**  
I guessed  
So is that enough questions

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Just got one more  
Is he like me???

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Nope  
Much less annoying for one

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Oh thats good lol

 **yeosangie!!:**  
How

 **jung wooyoung:**  
If he was more annoying than me but still your best friend it means u really like him a lot  
But im the most annoying but you still talk to me so you like me a lot!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
I really dont understand how your mind works sometimes

 **jung wooyoung:**  
It makes sense!!!  
Think about it

 **yeosangie!!:**  
I think i have more important things to think about

 **jung wooyoung:**  
More important than me???  
Im hurt  
I’ll cry

 **yeosangie!!:**  
You cant mean it every time you say that

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Maybe i do!!!  
Will u take the risk???

 **yeosangie!!:**  
You  
Are terrible

\--★--

**[loud asf]**

**old hyung hwa:**  
What happened  
Wooyoung are you sad?

 **our sannie:**  
WOOYOUNG DID SOMEONE MAKE YOU SAD???

 **old hyung hwa:**  
San please ;;

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
Omg no!!!  
I was just thinking about yeosang

 **our sannie:**  
Asdfjsdfgh of course

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
What do u mean of course???

 **old hyung hwa:**  
90% of your conversations are about yeosang

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
Thats not true at all

 **old hyung hwa:**  
Fine i’ll revise the figure to 80%

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
Not true!!!  
He was telling me about his friend  
He wakes up at 5 am!!! Everyday!!!  
Like a monster!!!

 **old hyung hwa:**  
Okay thats kind of weird

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
Right???  
I dont know who this dude is but he cant be real

 **our sannie:**  
Woo  
Ive been meaning to ask something

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
Yeah??

 **our sannie:**  
Yeosang never sent you a pic right?

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
Oh  
Not yet

 **our sannie:**  
Did u ever wonder why??

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
Not really???  
Maybe he doesnt like taking pics  
I dont mind lol i know its him

 **our sannie:**  
So u dont care at all what he looks like??

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
Nope  
Besides i know what he looked like  
So i can kind of guess lol

 **old hyung hwa:**  
That was a long time ago though

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
Im sure hes the same as before!!  
He was pretty  
Some kids used to make fun of him bc he had acne or smth idk  
But he wasnt ugly AT ALL

 **old hyung hwa:**  
Okay i have to ask  
Did you have a crush on him in middle school?

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
No!!!  
We were just friends!!!

 **old hyung hwa:**  
Sure

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
What do you mean sure???

 **old hyung hwa:**  
Exactly what i said  
Sure

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
I really mean it!!! I didnt like yeosang like that at all!!!!!!

 **our sannie:**  
Asdjhfkcnxb sure

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
You too???  
I was right the first time you guys SUCK

\--★--

 **jung wooyoung:**  
My friends are so mean!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
What did they do

 **jung wooyoung:**  
They are being ANNOYING

 **yeosangie!!:**  
You think theyre annoying  
Are they even human

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Why is everyone so mean to meeee

\--★--

 **sangie hyungie:**  
I kind of understand  
I think he means that i still talk to him despite how annoying he can be  
So that must mean i really do like talking to him  
Unlike you because youre not really annoying  
So i have less to bear and its easier to like talking to you  
I wonder if hed take it as a compliment if i said he was annoying

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
Okay i’m in a class right now so explain later

 **sangie hyungie:**  
I will  
Thanks for listening (⃔ •͈ ꒡ •͈ )⃕

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
You’re welcome? I guess


	6. Weird but cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **joongjoong:**  
>  This kid is mad cute
> 
>  **u know yunho:**  
>  I knew it  
>  Major flirting
> 
>  **joongjoong:**  
>  No ugh i mean in a cute way  
>  Like baby

**wooyoung (donation drive):**  
Hey!!!

\--★--

**[studio kidz]**

**joongjoong:**  
You guys  
Weird database kid texted me

 **u know yunho:**  
He wants you

 **mingi pingi:**  
No he likes his friend!!

 **joongjoong:**  
I should text back right?

 **u know yunho:**  
Definitely!  
I feel so sorry for this kid

 **mingi pingi:**  
Imagine having to go to hongjoong hyung to get a friend lmao

 **joongjoong:**  
Dumbass  
We’re friends too

 **mingi pingi:**  
Thats different

 **joongjoong:**  
Explain how

 **u know yunho:**  
Omg hyung can you just text him back already!  
Don’t leave him hanging he’ll be sad

 **joongjoong:**  
Right

\--★--

 **hongjoong:**  
Hi  
Whats up?

 **wooyoung (donation drive):**  
Nothing much!!  
I just wanted to let u know if u ever see me on the street make sure u stop me  
I owe u one

 **hongjoong:**  
Right  
I dont know how id know it was you though

 **wooyoung (donation drive):**  
Oh lol  
  
Thats me

\--★--

**[studio kidz]**

**joongjoong:**  
He sent me a selfie?  
?????

 **u know yunho:**  
He WANTS you

 **mingi pingi:**  
No!! He likes his childhood friend i swear!!

 **u know yunho:**  
How would you know?  
He said they weren’t a thing!

 **mingi pingi:**  
Not yet they arent!!  
Its obvious yunho

 **u know yunho:**  
Min you’re so cute but how is it obvious?  
You’ve never even talked to him

 **mingi pingi:**  
I just do (≡д≡)  
Now can you show us his pic already?

 **joongjoong:**  
Okay okay  


**u know yunho:**  
He’s cute

 **mingi pingi:**  
You think so?

 **u know yunho:**  
Yeah  
I guess

 **mingi pingi:**  
Yeah

 **joongjoong:**  
Okay focus here  
What should i say? Should i tell him he looks good?

 **u know yunho:**  
Of course!

 **mingi pingi:**  
Oh yeah  
Since yunho says hes so cute

 **u know yunho:**  
You don’t?

 **mingi pingi:**  
I didnt say anything

 **joongjoong:**  
Hello please focus  
So im telling him hes cute?

 **mingi pingi:**  
Yeah

\--★--

 **hongjoong:**  
You look good

 **wooyoung (donation drive):**  
Thank you!!!  
I knew i could trust u

 **hongjoong:**  
To give you a compliment?

 **wooyoung (donation drive):**  
To have functioning eyes!!!

 **hongjoong:**  
I feel like you just used me to feed your ego

 **wooyoung (donation drive):**  
Omg nooooooooo  
But do u wanna compliment me again its totally okay if you do

 **hongjoong:**  
Definitely using me for compliments lol

 **wooyoung (donation drive):**  
Will u keep giving them???

\--★--

**[studio kidz]**

**joongjoong:**  
This kid is mad cute

 **u know yunho:**  
I knew it  
Major flirting

 **joongjoong:**  
No ugh i mean in a cute way  
Like baby

 **u know yunho:**  
Hyung he’s acting cute to flirt with you  
You are so clueless sometimes

 **joongjoong:**  
I am not  
He doesnt like me like that  
I am willing to bet anything

 **mingi pingi:**  
Your new sound system

 **joongjoong:**  
Song mingi i will beat your ass  
I bought that 3 weeks ago like hell yunho is getting it  
And why are you even talking you dont think wooyoung likes me either

 **mingi pingi:**  
Well yeah but i gotta support yunho

 **joongjoong:**  
Gross  
Go be cute somewhere away from me idiots

 **u know yunho:**  
So you’re not betting the sound system?

 **joongjoong:**  
I  
Whatre you betting?

 **u know yunho:**  
What do you want?

 **joongjoong:**  
Your fridge

 **u know yunho:**  
What?! That costs way more than your sound system!

 **joongjoong:**  
You can have my fridge in exchange

 **u know yunho:**  
You can’t even call that a fridge!  
You need to duct tape it shut!

 **joongjoong:**  
No now i just slide a chair in front of it

 **u know yunho:**  
I am not letting you have my fridge!  
My mom and dad bought me that!

 **joongjoong:**  
Oh not so confident now huh??

 **mingi pingi:**  
Yunho dont do it  
Youll lose our fridge (ﾟДﾟ; )

 **joongjoong:**  
You guys dont live together!!

 **mingi pingi:**  
But i keep all my frozen pop tarts in there  
Yunho （Ω Д Ω）

 **u know yunho:**  
I’m in

 **mingi pingi:**  
Nooooo ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚

 **joongjoong:**  
Awesome  
Im so looking forward to taking that from you  
And also wow you guys really like each other more than you like me  
I couldnt keep my soda in your fridge one day without you finishing it

 **mingi pingi:**  
You dont have the cute card

 **joongjoong:**  
Okay never mind im fine with it

\--★--

 **hongjoong:**  
Is this how you are with everyone?  
You dont know me at all kid

 **wooyoung (donation drive):**  
Omg how could you say that?? Of course i know you!!!  
Youre hongjoong!!!  
We’re friends!!!

 **hongjoong:**  
Right  
Yeah  
Of course  
So things going well with yeosang?

 **wooyoung (donation drive):**  
Yup!!!  
Its almost like it was back in school  
Except i havent met him yet lol  
But we will im sure eventually!!!

 **hongjoong:**  
Of course

 **wooyoung (donation drive):**  
He doesnt send pics or anything either  
But thats bc hes kind of shy  
He was shy in school too but i got through to him  
So im sure we’ll meet up as soon as hes okay with it!!!

 **hongjoong:**  
Oh yeah definitely 

\--★--

**[studio kidz]**

**joongjoong:**  
Im starting to worry even his friend doesnt like him

 **u know yunho:**  
What? The friend whose number you gave?

 **mingi pingi:**  
Noooooooo

 **joongjoong:**  
Okay first i technically didnt give it  
And yeah he wont agree to meet up

 **mingi pingi:**  
Hes shy!! Or ugly!!  
Or shy because hes ugly!!

 **joongjoong:**  
Youre still with the friend theory

 **mingi pingi:**  
Yes!!

 **joongjoong:**  
Too many romantic dramas mingi seriously

 **u know yunho:**  
Honestly hongjoong hyung you should be happy i’m right  
He’s cute

 **joongjoong:**  
Youre not right he doesnt like me  
Hes just a lonely kid looking for friends  
Not ass

 **u know yunho:**  
He probably has a great ass already

 **joongjoong:**  
How the hell do you know?

 **u know yunho:**  
As the possessor of a great ass i know when someone has one  
Right min?

 **mingi pingi:**  
Sure

 **u know yunho:**  
Sure?

 **mingi pingi:**  
Yeah

 **u know yunho:**  
Well  
Okay  
Hyung ask if he wants to be in a group chat with us

 **joongjoong:**  
Are you serious?  
So you can try and convince him he likes me

 **u know yunho:**  
No way!  
I just wanna be friends with him  
He should have more than one friend

 **joongjoong:**  
Hmm i dont think youre lying

 **u know yunho:**  
I’m not!

 **mingi pingi:**  
Wow youre really dying to talk to him huh

 **u know yunho:**  
What?  
No i just wanna be his friend

 **mingi pingi:**  
Yeah sure

 **u know yunho:**  
Min you know i’m sure he likes hyung

 **mingi pingi:**  
I didnt say anything

 **u know yunho:**  
You’re not not saying anything

 **mingi pingi:**  
Maybe theres no reason why i shouldnt not not say anything

 **joongjoong:**  
What the fuck is going on right now?  
Are you guys angry at each other or something?

 **u know yunho:**  
No!  
I don’t know?

 **mingi pingi:**  
Im not angry at anyone

 **joongjoong:**  
If you say so

\--★--

 **wooyoung (donation drive):**  
So what are you up to rn?

 **hongjoong:**  
Watching my friends be idiots in the chat  
I think theyre fighting

 **wooyoung (donation drive):**  
Omg why??? What happened???

 **hongjoong:**  
No idea  
Dont worry theyre idiots all the time  
They always make up and i have no idea

 **wooyoung (donation drive):**  
No idea why they fight or how they make up?

 **hongjoong:**  
Both

 **wooyoung (donation drive):**  
You should ask them!!!  
Never let them leave u out!!!

 **hongjoong:**  
No offense but you sound like a nosey friend

 **wooyoung (donation drive):**  
Damn straight i am!!!

 **hongjoong:**  
And of course youre proud of it

 **wooyoung (donation drive):**  
I am involved in my friends lives!!!  
This is a good thing hongjoong ssi  
Oh i gotta go for lunch rn  
If u see me make sure u come up!!!  
And like throw a hand signal so i know from far its u lol

 **hongjoong:**  
Sure  
Or you can just look at me  


**wooyoung (donation drive):**  
Omg youre PRETTY  
Now i feel like a potato aaaaaa

 **hongjoong:**  
Thanks

 **wooyoung (donation drive):**  
How did you get so pretty??? Teach me your ways

 **hongjoong:**  
Dont you have lunch to get to

 **wooyoung (donation drive):**  
SHIT  
LUNCH  
I FORGOT  
Okay i will talk later !!  
And i hope we can meet soon!!!

 **hongjoong:**  
Sure

\--★--

 **yun (∗ •͈ ꒡ •͈ )ɞ♡:**  
Min  
Are you mad at me?

 **min (♡⸃ ◡ ⸂♡):**  
Why would i be mad??

 **yun (∗ •͈ ꒡ •͈ )ɞ♡:**  
It kind of feels like you’re mad

 **min (♡⸃ ◡ ⸂♡):**  
Im not  
Should i be mad over something?

 **yun (∗ •͈ ꒡ •͈ )ɞ♡:**  
I don’t know  
Whatever it is i’m sorry

 **min (♡⸃ ◡ ⸂♡):**  
Dont say sorry  
You didnt do anything

 **yun (∗ •͈ ꒡ •͈ )ɞ♡:**  
But i still feel like you’re mad at me  
So i’m sorry i didn’t do anything

 **min (♡⸃ ◡ ⸂♡):**  
Do you have to be like that??  
Now i cant even be mad at you (*≧m≦*)

 **yun (∗ •͈ ꒡ •͈ )ɞ♡:**  
Aha so you were!

 **min (♡⸃ ◡ ⸂♡):**  
(๑•̀д•́๑)

 **yun (∗ •͈ ꒡ •͈ )ɞ♡:**  
Well open the door i brought food

 **min (♡⸃ ◡ ⸂♡):**  
Nooooo  
Why??

 **yun (∗ •͈ ꒡ •͈ )ɞ♡:**  
In case you actually were mad  
And we were supposed to hang out later remember?  
So i came a little early

 **min (♡⸃ ◡ ⸂♡):**  
Are you serious??

 **yun (∗ •͈ ꒡ •͈ )ɞ♡:**  
Open the door?

 **min (♡⸃ ◡ ⸂♡):**  
˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚  
Im coming


	7. Is a soulmate a platonic thing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **yeosangie!!:**  
>  Okay i gotta ask  
>  Are you like this with all your friends
> 
>  **jung wooyoung:**  
>  Why?? Wanna know if youre special???
> 
>  **yeosangie!!:**  
>  No
> 
>  **jung wooyoung:**  
>  You are special  
>  And if you mean am i beloved and the best friend to everyone  
>  The answer is yes

**jung wooyoung:**  
Good morning!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Morning

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Wait  
Did you say good morning back to me???  
Omg you did!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
I just said morning

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Thats the same thing!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
I dont know how this is such a big deal  
I am allowed to say different times of the day  
Morning  
Midday  
Night

 **jung wooyoung:**  
!!!  
I just realized!!!  
You never wished me good night either!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Why would i wish you good night  
Thats weird

 **jung wooyoung:**  
How is that weird?  
I wish you goodnight every night!!!  
I wish all my other friends too!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
It feels  
Never mind

 **jung wooyoung:**  
One day im gonna make you wish me good night

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Good luck

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Is that a challenge???

 **yeosangie!!:**  
If you wanna take it as one  
Sure

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Kang yeosang i WILL make you say good night to me  
You just wait and see

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Okay i gotta ask  
Are you like this with all your friends

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Why?? Wanna know if youre special???

 **yeosangie!!:**  
No

 **jung wooyoung:**  
You are special  
And if you mean am i beloved and the best friend to everyone  
The answer is yes

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Your friends must be super patient  
I envy them

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Omg why would u i already said you were special!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
I  
Why do you enjoy pretending to be dumb

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Bc it gets me out of talking about stuff i dont wanna talk about lol

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Thats surprisingly smart

 **jung wooyoung:**  
I am smart!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
I actually have a question

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Ooh about me??

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Kind of  
You made a big deal over your replacement

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Replacement?? Who replaced me???  
I’ll beat them up

 **yeosangie!!:**  
My friend jongho  
The one who wakes up at 5

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Oh  
Lmao okay nvm not gonna mess with that one

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Thats a good decision  
Anyway  
Whos mine

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Whos your what?

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Whos my replacement

 **jung wooyoung:**  
San i guess?  
Hes my best friend  
We call each other our soulmates

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Oh  
Thats nice

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Yeah we do everything together  
He dances too and after practice we go eat  
We’re pretty similar lol so its good

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Yeah  
That is good

 **jung wooyoung:**  
He wakes up way too early but not as bad as your friend lol  
And sometimes he’ll bring me breakfast when he knows i skipped  
Hes a great friend

 **yeosangie!!:**  
He does sound wonderful

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Not as good as yours who takes you to campus every morning!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Thats just  
Yeah he is great too  
But i wouldnt call him a soulmate like yours

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Lmaooo jealous???

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Of course not  
Why the fuck would i be jealous

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Calm down lololol  
I just meant bc san brings me breakfast  
No diss towards your friend

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Right  
Of course

 **jung wooyoung:**  
I should tell san to pick me up every morning too  
Then i wont be late to any more morning classes lol

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Thats a good idea  
I have to go

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Awww but its morning!!  
What do you have to do in the morning???

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Class stuff

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Okay then i’ll text u again later!!!  
Go build your robots!!!

\--★--

 **sangie hyungie:**  
Is soulmate a platonic thing

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
Might be  
I mean i’ve never called someone soulmate  
Platonic or not

 **sangie hyungie:**  
Right  
Wait didnt you say that guy who makes the tacos outside campus was your soulmate once

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
Oh shit i did  
Those were some really good tacos though

 **sangie hyungie:**  
They were  
Doesnt answer my question

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
I guess it depends on who called who a soulmate

 **sangie hyungie:**  
A friend called  
Someone  
His soulmate  
I think theyre just friends  
I mean he said he was his best friend  
But that doesnt mean theyre just friends

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
Hmm  
Hyung can I ask you a question?

 **sangie hyungie:**  
Youre not my soulmate jongho

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
Yuck not what i was gonna ask

 **sangie hyungie:**  
Oh  
Okay sure

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
Is the friend wooyoung?

 **sangie hyungie:**  
What  
Why would you think that

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
Just a guess

 **sangie hyungie:**  
Might be

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
Hmm  
Don’t you think you think a whole lot about him?

 **sangie hyungie:**  
Whats that supposed to mean

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
Doesn’t mean anything  
Unless you think it means something

 **sangie hyungie:**  
Im gonna tell your boyfriend you said the taco guy was your soulmate

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
Haha go ahead  
Wait you didn’t mean that did you?  
Hyung  
HYUNG

\--★--

 **bubblebutt:**  
Sannnnnnnn

 **other half:**  
Wooooooooooo

 **bubblebutt:**  
Im hungry  
Come get a sandwich with me at that place near the studio

 **other half:**  
Im on the way ( ✧∀✧)  
Are u paying tho

 **bubblebutt:**  
Am i paying u to be friends with me???

 **other half:**  
Will u pay for my sandwich if i say yes?

 **bubblebutt:**  
Just get your flat ass over here already

 **other half:**  
Asdbfdhcsdk i hate u  
Im coming

\--★--

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Wooyoung

 **jung wooyoung:**  
????????  
Omg???  
You??? Texted me first???

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Do you have to be loud about everything

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Yes!!!  
What do you want my friend who missed me???

 **yeosangie!!:**  
I regret this already

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Lmao too late  
Whats up?

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Nothing really  
Just  
Wanted to see what you were doing

 **jung wooyoung:**  
So u did just miss me!!!  
Im eating with san

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Oh  
I shouldnt bother you then  
Ill go

 **jung wooyoung:**  
What?? No  
Its just san  
Hes nobody important lol  
He says hi

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Well  
Hi  
To him not to you

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Did u have to say it was for him??  
You never said hi to me ever

 **yeosangie!!:**  
And i never will

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Youre so meannnn  
Both of you!!!  
Im suffering and san is LAUGHING AT ME  
Best friend card REVOKED  
Yeosangie youre back in the running for your old spot

 **yeosangie!!:**  
No thanks san can have it back

 **jung wooyoung:**  
MEAN

\--★--

 **sangie hyungie:**  
I think it was just a platonic soulmate  
Kind of obvious now that i think about it  
I dont know why i was so caught up in it anyway

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
You didn’t tell me you didn’t tell hwi  
I apologized and he didn’t understand why  
And then i tried to backtrack but it was too late  
Now he knows i fucked up something

 **sangie hyungie:**  
Good you two were getting too lovey dovey anyway

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
You’re the worst

 **sangie hyungie:**  
(。・ω・。)


	8. In need of friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **mingi pingi:**  
>  Aww thats so sad  
> What a loser
> 
>  **u know yunho:**  
>  Mingi!
> 
>  **mingi pingi:**  
>  What?? Its true!!!
> 
>  **u know yunho:**  
>  Yeah but you don’t have to say it!

**wooyoung (donation drive):**  
Hongjoong ssi!!!

 **hongjoong:**  
I told you you can call me hyung

 **wooyoung (donation drive):**  
Hongjoong hyung!!!

 **hongjoong:**  
Yes?

 **wooyoung (donation drive):**  
Nothing  
Im bored

 **hongjoong:**  
Where are your friends?  
Dont tell me you have to come to a literal stranger for company

 **wooyoung (donation drive):**  
Omg how can you say that!!!  
Youre not a stranger youre hongjoong hyung!!!

 **hongjoong:**  
Right

 **wooyoung (donation drive):**  
Also all my friends are AWFUL and MEAN and IGNORE ME

 **hongjoong:**  
Oh im sorry

 **wooyoung (donation drive):**  
Dont be sorry!!! Its not your fault they dont know what theyre missing

\--★--

**[studio kidz]**

**joongjoong:**  
Im doing it

 **mingi pingi:  
**Doing what??

\--★--

 **hongjoong:**  
Hey  
My friends wanna meet you  
Is it okay if i add you to a gc with them?

 **wooyoung (donation drive):**  
Omg really???  
Yeah ofc id love to meet them!!!

 **hongjoong:**  
Great  
One minute

\--★--

**[home base]**

**wooyoung (donation drive)** has been added

 **wooyoung (donation drive)** ’s nickname has been set to: **wooyoung**

 **big brat mingi** has been added

 **big brat mingi** ’s nickname has been set to: **mingi**

 **best kid yunho** has been added

 **best kid yunho** ’s nickname has been set to: **yunho**

 **hongjoong:**  
Wooyoung  
These are my friends yunho and mingi  
Yunho and mingi say hi

 **wooyoung:**  
Hi!!!

\--★--

**[studio kidz]**

**mingi pingi:**  
For real??

 **u know yunho:**  
It’s the cute donation kid!  
We can finally set him and hongjoong hyung up together!

 **joongjoong:**  
Dont you fucking dare  
One wrong word and im kicking you out got it?  
This poor kid is being ignored by his friends and we’re trying to make him new ones

 **u know yunho:**  
Wow really? They’re ignoring him?

 **joongjoong:**  
Yeah he told me himself  
Thats why he texts me i guess

 **mingi pingi:**  
Aww thats so sad  
What a loser

 **u know yunho:**  
Mingi!

 **mingi pingi:**  
What?? Its true!!!

 **u know yunho:**  
Yeah but you don’t have to say it!

 **joongjoong:**  
Just be nice in front of him idiots

\--★--

**[home base]**

**yunho:**  
Hi! I’m yunho  
I’m a friend of hongjoong hyung’s  
I’m one year younger than him  
One sec

 **wooyoung:**  
Then we’re the same age!!! Nice to meet you!!!

 **yunho:**  
  
That’s me

 **wooyoung:**  
WHAT youre cute too!!!  
Your eyes are so pretty

 **yunho:**  
Thanks!

 **mingi:**  
Hongjoong hyung showed us your pic youre really pretty too  
Hi im mingi  
  
Me

 **wooyoung:**  
Thank you!!!  
Wow its true that all the good looking kids gather together lol

\--★--

**[studio kidz]**

**mingi pingi:**  
I like him

 **joongjoong:**  
Youre so easy

 **mingi pingi:**  
What?? Hes honest  
I appreciate that in a person

 **u know yunho:**  
Hahahaha

\--★--

**[home base]**

**mingi:**  
Thank you wooyoung  
Me and yunho are the same age btw  
So we’re all the same age

 **wooyoung:**  
Nice!!!

 **hongjoong:**  
So if youre ever bored or feel like no one wants to talk to you  
You can come here

\--★--

**[studio kidz]**

**mingi pingi:**  
Omg hongjoong hyung youre too obvious!!

 **joongjoong:**  
I dont know how to be nice to people!!  
I mean like comfort how do you comfort?

 **mingi pingi:**  
Let yunho handle this

\--★--

**[home base]**

**yunho:**  
Don’t feel weird about this btw  
Hongjoong hyung mentioned you to us  
You seemed cool so we wanted to meet you

\--★--

**[studio kidz]**

**mingi pingi:**  
See?? Perfect  
Way better than you

 **joongjoong:**  
Oh fuck you yunho couldve slapped him and youd still say he did great

 **mingi pingi:**  
Yunho would never slap anyone!!  
Unless they deserve it of course  
I trust his judgement

 **joongjoong:**  
Do i even need to argue my point anymore

\--★--

**[home base]**

**wooyoung:**  
Lmao i knew hongjoong hyung loved me

 **hongjoong:**  
Thats a strong word

 **wooyoung:**  
Not for me!!!  
Everyone loves me its a fact

\--★--

**[studio kidz]**

**joongjoong:**  
Huh

 **mingi pingi:**  
Hes blowing it up to hide his true insecurities  
This is all because that friend of his doesnt like him back

 **joongjoong:**  
You cant still be on that

 **mingi pingi:**  
Its the truth!!

 **u know yunho:**  
I can’t wait until wooyoung stops kidding around and asks hongjoong hyung out

 **joongjoong:**  
How do i live with you guys

\--★--

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Hey!!! Youll never guess what happened today!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Do you really want me to guess this time

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Lol you can try

 **yeosangie!!:**  
You forgot to tie your shoelaces and your shoe came off and fell down an uncovered manhole

 **jung wooyoung:**  
No?? Lmao how did u come up with that tho lolol

 **yeosangie!!:**  
I guessed

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Lolol no this was something good  
You remember the guy at the charity drive who gave me your number?

 **yeosangie!!:**  
The one who should be in jail yes

 **jung wooyoung:**  
No!!!  
But yeah lol  
Anyway u know we started talking and we’re friends now  
His friends wanted to be friends too so now we’re in a gc lol

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Oh  
Well you were right  
I wouldnt have guessed

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Its charity drive hyung hongjoong  
And his friends yunho and mingi  
Theyre pretty cool and yunho is a dancer like me!!!  
But he goes to this fancy academy on the other side of the city lol

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Thats pretty cool  
Rich or talented

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Dont know yet lol  
I think hes really skilled  
Its not easy to get into those

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Probably rich and talented  
Im sure if you had money you could get in too

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Yeosangie did u just compliment me???

 **yeosangie!!:**  
No

 **jung wooyoung:**  
You did!!!! You said i was a good dancer!!!  
Omg thank you yeosangieeee

 **yeosangie!!:**  
I regret saying anything

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Lmao how did i know youd say something like that  
Anyway do u wanna join???

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Where

 **jung wooyoung:**  
In the gc with hongjoong hyung!!  
Im sure theyd love to meet you

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Ah  
No thanks  
I dont like talking to people especially new ones

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Okay cool  
People except me u mean

 **yeosangie!!:**  
People

 **jung wooyoung:**  
So im not a people???

 **yeosangie!!:**  
You are a people

 **jung wooyoung:**  
So what am i an angel?

 **yeosangie!!:**  
What no

 **jung wooyoung:**  
You really think im an angel!!!  
Wow youre so sweet yeosangie thank you

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Wooyoung

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Yes?

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Why do i even bother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Obligatory promo of wayv's new song [turn back time](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eUCVRF6hjSQ))


	9. His type

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **our sannie:**  
>  Woo who were u texting at lunch yesterday??  
>  I know it wasnt yeosang  
>  You werent giggling enough for that skdfngkf
> 
>  **best boy wooyoung:**  
>  I dont know what youre talking about  
>  I never giggle
> 
>  **our sannie:**  
>  Lmao
> 
>  **old hyung hwa:**  
>  Lmao

**[loud asf]**

**our sannie:**  
Wooooooooo

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
Sannnnnnn

 **old hyung hwa:**  
Why do you have to do this here

 **our sannie:**  
Jealous you dont have a better half?

 **old hyung hwa:**  
Like id ever be jealous of you and your better half

 **our sannie:**  
What are you talking about??  
Im woo’s better half asdnhdjhs

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
Haha seonghwa hyung alone and lonely haha

 **old hyung hwa:**  
And again  
Why do you have to do this here

 **our sannie:**  
Woo who were u texting at lunch yesterday??  
I know it wasnt yeosang  
You werent giggling enough for that skdfngkf

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
I dont know what youre talking about  
I never giggle

 **our sannie:**  
Lmao

 **old hyung hwa:**  
Lmao

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
Since when do u guys team up against ME?

 **old hyung hwa:**  
Since you made yourself such an easy target

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
IGNORING THAT  
I was texting the gc  
Remember i told you???  
Mingi was talking abt something in his classes  
It sounded terrible lol im so glad im dumb

 **old hyung hwa:**  
Are these the friends you made through that weird charity caller guy?

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
Omg hongjoong hyung isnt weird!!!  
And yeah lol

 **old hyung hwa:**  
Yeosang really shouldve taken action against him for breach of privacy  
At least sued him or something

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
Why would he do that???  
Bc of hyung yeosangie got to meet his favorite person in the world!!!

 **our sannie:**  
Aww yeosang is in love with you too? (*°∀°)

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
No one is in love with anybody!!!!!!  
We are friends!!!!!!

 **old hyung hwa:**  
San youre not the better half anymore  
I dont think you’re even a third now

 **our sannie:**  
Thank god woo really needs to get a boyfriend

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
Hello??? Thats RUDE

 **our sannie:**  
Its true asdbhjvdsgk

 **old hyung hwa:**  
Seriously wooyoung  
This guy obviously has no morals sharing someone’s number like that  
Maybe you shouldnt get too close to him or his friends

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
Hongjoong hyung is totally nice!!  
And its bc of his morals he helped me u know  
He knew how much i wanted to talk to yeosang  
Also he didnt even give me his number???

 **old hyung hwa:**  
Might as well have

 **our sannie:**  
Seonghwa hyung is kind of right  
You dont know what kind of person hongjoong is yet

 **old hyung hwa:**  
We know you make friends in microseconds but lets keep some distance for now  
Besides hongjoong might be a 65 year old creep

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
He is not!!!

 **old hyung hwa:**  
65 or a creep?

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
Both!!! He doesnt act like a creep  
And he and his friends did share pics u know  
Look  
This is mingi  
  
And yunho  
  
And this is hongjoong hyung  
  
Does that look 65 to you???

 **our sannie:**  
Okay not 65 doesnt mean totally fine  
Thats really them tho??

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
Yup!

 **our sannie:**  
Huh  
Theyre cute sksbgfbhgsg

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
Right???  
And before u start screaming catfish they sent videos too  
Yunho is a dancer and he sent some of his choreo

 **our sannie:**  
The video u sent last night was him??  
Hes really good!!!

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
Yeah!! He has a video with mingi too  
Id share but i need to find it first lol

 **our sannie:**  
Okay okay so theyre legit young  
But dont get toooooo close yet

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
Im not giving them my kidney lmao

 **our sannie:**  
Good because u promised me one if i needed it (๑•̀ㅁ•́๑)

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
Dont worry you still got dibs!!!  
And i wont get too close  
Im not falling for any of them or anything lol

\--★--

 **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
Wooyoung add me to your other group chat

 **Wooby:**  
Wtf seonghwa hyung  
Why???

 **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
Does it matter?  
I wanna join  
Ask your hongjoong hyung if i can join

 **Wooby:**  
Im not gonna do that until u tell me why!!!  
I thought u said not to get to close??

 **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
I just wanna get to know them?  
We have a mutual friend after all  
You  
And don’t you love it when your friends become friends?

 **Wooby:**  
Okay lmao thats true  
But i dont trust you  
I know u got some other angle and i cant let u in so easy!!

 **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
Why are you treating it like its some kind of high security facility?  
Its just a groupchat?

 **Wooby:**  
Tell me why u want to join!!!  
Otherwise i will never let u in

 **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
Never?

 **Wooby:**  
Never!!!

 **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
You are the worst

 **Wooby:**  
Lol fine good luck joining without me

 **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
I hate you

 **Wooby:**  
Tell me!!!  
If you tell i’ll let u join

 **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
Promise?

 **Wooby:**  
Yes! Now spill!!!

 **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
You promised  
Okay so  
  
This is hongjoong right?

 **Wooby:**  
NO

 **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
It’s not?

 **Wooby:**  
NO  
IM NOT LETTING YOU JOIN SO YOU CAN FLIRT WITH HIM

 **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
You promised!

 **Wooby:**  
I LIED  
GO AWAY

 **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
I can’t believe you lied to me!!

 **Wooby:**  
YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT  
I CANT STAND YOU AND YOUR THIRSTY ASS

 **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
I am not thirsty!!  
I just wanna be friends with him is that so wrong??

 **Wooby:**  
Lmaoooo like id believe that!!!  
Go be single and annoying away from my friends!!!

 **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
I will never forgive this betrayal  
I’ll remember this the next time you ever ask me for anything jung wooyoung

 **Wooby:**  
Gooooo awayyyyyy

\--★--

 **jung wooyoung:**  
You wont believe what just happened!!!  
You remember my seonghwa hyung?

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Should i

 **jung wooyoung:**  
It doesnt matter  
Hes one of my close friends along with san  
Hes also super annoying and i hate him

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Okay  
And what about him

 **jung wooyoung:**  
So you remember hongjoong hyung

 **yeosangie!!:**  
The guy who breached my privacy yeah of course

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Omggg why are you all the same!!!  
ANYWAY  
All this time hwa hyung has been all  
Oh dont get too close hongjoong might be a perv he might be an organ trafficker

 **yeosangie!!:**  
He might be

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Hes not!!!  
But hwa hyung was all oh u should be careful  
And then TODAY he texts asking me to add him to the gc  
And you know WHY?  
Because he is THIRSTING over HONGJOONG HYUNG

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Oh

 **jung wooyoung:**  
I shared one pic of him and hyung lost his mind!!!  
Tho i guess i shouldve expected it lol  
Hongjoong hyung is totally hwa hyung’s type lol

 **yeosangie!!:**  
What type

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Like all cute and pretty  
  
Isnt he so pretty???

 **yeosangie!!:**  
He is  
So  
Thats your type too or

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Lmaooo im not embarrassing like hwa hyung dw  
Im not going weird over hongjoong hyung lol  
Tbh i dont think i have a type???  
I like who i like

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Thats a nice way of going through life i guess

 **jung wooyoung:**  
I guess  
So  
What about you?

 **yeosangie!!:**  
What about me

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Whats your type?

 **yeosangie!!:**  
None  
Dont like people

 **jung wooyoung:**  
No one??? At all???  
Or like in that way you say you hate people but you love me

 **yeosangie!!:**  
I do hate people

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Not answering my question!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
You make a lot of assumptions

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Yeah but its okay bc im cute

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Just your seonghwa hyungs type

 **jung wooyoung:**  
YUCK dont even say that  
Wait is that you saying you think im cute and pretty???

 **yeosangie!!:**  
I need to go drink some tea  
I suddenly have a headache

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Aww thank you for calling me cute and pretty!!!  
Also u know i will make you tell me your type sooner or later

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Bye wooyoung

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Sooner or later!!!


	10. An obvious relationship thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **hongjoong:**  
>  And they go out for snacks and meals just the two of them  
>  Im used to it
> 
>  **wooyoung (donation drive):**  
>  And you dont think anythings up with them???
> 
>  **hongjoong:**  
>  No they both say theyre just friends
> 
>  **wooyoung (donation drive):**  
>  Thats what they say!!!
> 
>  **hongjoong:**  
>  Why would they say anything different?  
>  They are just friends
> 
>  **wooyoung (donation drive):**  
>  They???  
>  Ughhhh  
> 

**[home base]**

**mingi:**  
Guess what!  
My professor said the work i turned in was great!!  
I found the solutions in the shortest way

 **hongjoong:**  
You texted this in the other group chat literally 2 minutes ago  
Do you expect us to praise you again

 **yunho:**  
That’s amazing!  
You’re literally a genius min

 **mingi:**  
Thank you ˙˚ʚ(´◡`)ɞ˚˙  
Screw you hongjoong hyung i was telling wooyoung

 **hongjoong:**  
And thats why you texted in the group chat  
Sure

 **wooyoung:**  
Ooh mingi thats cool!!!  
Youre really smart!!!

 **mingi:**  
Thank you wooyoung!!

 **yunho:**  
You worked so hard on those problems i knew you did great  
Meet me in the afternoon after practice  
I’ll treat you to cake at that cafe you like

 **mingi:**  
Youre the best (ෆ˙ᵕ˙ෆ)♡  
But we’ll go to the one near the studio  
Youll be tired and i dont want you to walk all the way there (•ˋ _ ˊ•)

 **yunho:**  
Aww no but you like that other place better  
It’s for you we should go there

 **mingi:**  
No im not making you walk there (๑•̀д•́๑)  
This is final!!

 **yunho:**  
Okay okay haha  
See you then

 **mingi:**  
☆⋆:∞.o(≧ᴗ≦)o.∞:⋆☆

 **wooyoung:**  
Please stop  
I GET it i am SINGLE  
Stop shoving it in my face!!!

 **yunho:**  
Shoving what?

 **wooyoung:**  
Go be cute on your date but dont tell me about it!!!

 **mingi:**  
Wh

 **yunho:**  
What  
Haha no

 **mingi:**  
Why would you think that  
Lol what lmao

 **hongjoong:**  
Its not a date wooyoung

 **wooyoung:**  
Omg you dont have to pretend around me lmao  
I have no problem being in a gc with a couple

 **mingi:**  
Whos a couple??  
No ones a couple!!

 **wooyoung:**  
I know i play dumb but im not that dumb lol

 **yunho:**  
Mingi and i are not a couple  
We’re just friends

 **wooyoung:**  
Lmao sure

 **yunho:**  
Really!  
Everyone here is single!

 **wooyoung:**  
No way

 **hongjoong:**  
Why would we lie to you?

 **wooyoung:**  
Well  
Huh  
Youre really not a thing???

 **mingi:**  
We’re not!! No thing!!  
No!!

 **wooyoung:**  
Then  
Lmaoooo im sorry  
I saw the date thing and i just assumed  
Im really sorry aaaa

 **yunho:**  
It’s okay!  
But also it is not a date  
I’m just treating mingi to cake

 **mingi:**  
Like friends

 **yunho:**  
Like friends!

 **wooyoung:**  
Oh yeah i get that now  
That was dumb of me lol  
Sorry it wont happen again  
Now that i know u guys are only friends and nothing more

\--★--

 **wooyoung (donation drive):**  
So mingi and yunho  
Whats up with that?

 **hongjoong:**  
Whats up with what?

 **wooyoung (donation drive):**  
You know!!!  
Their date???

 **hongjoong:**  
Thats not a date  
Yunho is just treating mingi because he did well  
He does that a lot  
Hes really generous

 **wooyoung (donation drive):**  
Huh  
I noticed he didnt invite u  
You didnt seem surprised about it either

 **hongjoong:**  
Because its for mingi?  
And they go out for snacks and meals just the two of them  
Im used to it

 **wooyoung (donation drive):**  
And you dont think anythings up with them???

 **hongjoong:**  
No they both say theyre just friends

 **wooyoung (donation drive):**  
Thats what they say!!!

 **hongjoong:**  
Why would they say anything different?  
They are just friends

 **wooyoung (donation drive):**  
They???  
Ughhhh  
Theres no point talking to you!!!  
Youre just as clueless as them!!!

 **hongjoong:**  
What?

 **wooyoung (donation drive):**  
Never mind!!!

Rename **hongjoong** to **clueless but helpful hyung** ? [Yes] [No]

\--★--

 **Wooby:**  
Your crush is DUMB

 **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
I dont have a crush  
What did hongjoong say?

 **Wooby:**  
Nothing useful!!!

 **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
So when are you going to add me to the group chat so i can find out for myself?

 **Wooby:**  
Never!!!

\--★--

 **bubblebutt:**  
San!!!  
Guess what!!!

 **other half:**  
Woo!!!  
What???

 **bubblebutt:**  
You know mingi and yunho???

 **other half:**  
Yeah??

 **bubblebutt:**  
Theyre totally into each other

 **other half:**  
Really? Theyre dating??

 **bubblebutt:**  
Pretty much!!!  
They go on dates and stuff but they say its just friendly  
Its totally not lol  
And the funniest thing is they dont even realize they like each other lmao

 **other half:**  
Ohh  
Like you and yeosang

 **bubblebutt:**  
WHAT

 **other half:**  
What??

 **bubblebutt:**  
No!!!! Not like me and yeosang!!!  
Me and yeosang are just friends!!!

 **other half:**  
Uh huh  
Just like yunho and mingi (◕ω◕✿)

 **bubblebutt:**  
I HATE you  
I cant talk to any of you!!!

 **other half:**  
You know im right tho ಸ‿ಸ

 **bubblebutt:**  
Shut up!!!!

\--★--

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Yeosangie!!!  
Tell me youre here!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Unfortunately yes  
What happened

 **jung wooyoung:**  
My friends are dumb

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Well they are your friends

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Meaning???

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Like attracts like

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Youre horrible  
Wait arent u my friend too???

 **yeosangie!!:**  
No  
I just text you occasionally

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Youre my friend too!!!  
I wont say any more

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Sometimes i really cannot stand you

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Only sometimes!!!  
Now let me tell you why my friends are dumb  
The other ones lol not you

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Tell me

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Okay so u know yunho and mingi

 **yeosangie!!:**  
I know of them

 **jung wooyoung:**  
They totally have a thing  
And no one knows it!!!  
Not even them!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
A thing  
A relationship thing

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Yes!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Im sorry please explain  
How can they have a relationship thing without knowing it

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Its so obvious!!!  
They go on dates and theyre all oh no its just being friends  
Its not! Its a date!!!  
And yunho is always being sweet to mingi???  
Like he’ll say hes amazing and super smart

 **yeosangie!!:**  
I thought he was super smart

 **jung wooyoung:**  
He is but thats not the point!!!  
Its different the way yunho says it  
And mingi uses all these cute emoticons  
But ive been paying attention  
He only uses them when he talks with yunho!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
I dont think that means anything  
Lots of people use those

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Only with one person???

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Yes  
Maybe hes just especially comfortable with yunho

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Then hes not comfortable with me?

 **yeosangie!!:**  
No its not like that  
Its just  
Well obviously youre different

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Bc i never met him irl?

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Maybe  
I dont know

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Right lol you never even met mingi

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Of course

 **jung wooyoung:**  
But if u were in the gc youd see it too!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
I dont think you can like someone without knowing it

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Yes you can!!!  
Its super common!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Have you ever done it

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Lol no  
But thats bc i am perfectly in tune with my emotions

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Sounds fake

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Sounds fake but is true!!!  
Id know if i liked someone  
Like immediately!!!  
Or if someone liked me  
Im really perceptive like that

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Im sorry what now

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Its true!!!  
Although maybe it would be nice to be clueless and get taken on friendly dates too

 **yeosangie!!:**  
I really dont understand you sometimes

\--★--

 **sangie hyungie:**  
Did you ever think i liked you

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
Damn i hope you do because i’ve been calling you a friend for years now

 **sangie hyungie:**  
Not like that  
Like romantically

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
Oh  
Do you want me to say yes or no?

 **sangie hyungie:**  
Stop kidding around (￣^￣)

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
I’m being serious  
Do you want me to say yes or no?

 **sangie hyungie:**  
Really  
Why would you even imagine i would  
Is it the emoticons

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
Well ouch  
Lol why would i think you liked me because of emoticons?  
But you did hate hwi when you first met him

 **sangie hyungie:**  
Because he winked at me  
You know i hate it when people wink at me

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
So that wasn’t because of a deep seated jealousy?  
You’re not secretly madly in love with me?

 **sangie hyungie:**  
What  
No

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
If you say so!

 **sangie hyungie:**  
Youre unbearable  
How did you even manage to get a boyfriend

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
Jealous again?

 **sangie hyungie:**  
＼`•̀益•́´／

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
Lolololol


	11. Look good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **jung wooyoung:**  
>  But i thought i looked good with the purple so i kept it
> 
>  **yeosangie!!:**  
>  You do
> 
>  **jung wooyoung:**  
>  But i’ll probably go back to black soon lol  
>  Wait  
>  Was that??? A compliment???

**jung wooyoung:**  
Hi!!! Are u busy???

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Will you stop texting me if i say yes

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Nope

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Then does it matter

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Lmao guess not  
Guess where i am!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Earth

 **jung wooyoung:**  
  
Practice room!!!  
Im taking a break

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Oh

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Oh???  
Is that a good oh or???

 **yeosangie!!:**  
No im just  
Surprised  
You did dye your hair purple

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Lol yeah  
I told you i would

 **yeosangie!!:**  
You were 12

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Excuse you i was 13!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Same difference  
So you kept it purple all this time

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Lmao no  
I dyed it some time ago bc our group was having a perf  
I wanted to stand out

 **yeosangie!!:**  
You do

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Omg  
Really???

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Well  
Yes

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Yeosangieeeee  
Thank you!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
I didnt say in a good way

 **jung wooyoung:**  
I’ll take it in a good way!!!  
We ended up wearing caps anyway so i hope youre right lol  
But i thought i looked good with the purple so i kept it

 **yeosangie!!:**  
You do

 **jung wooyoung:**  
But i’ll probably go back to black soon lol  
Wait  
Was that??? A compliment???

 **yeosangie!!:**  
It  
Suits you

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Omg omg yeosangie thats so sweet!!!  
I’ll cry

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Go ahead  
Youre not serious are you

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Lmaoooo no  
But its even more sweet that u care!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
I dont want to be someone who makes another person cry  
Nothing personal

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Suuuure

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Nothing  
Personal

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Okay okay lololol  
So  
Did u ever go pink or

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Nope

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Aww u never dyed your hair pink???  
You said u would tho!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
I am a regular student  
Why would i go around with pink hair

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Freedom of expression!!!  
Also youd look so good

 **yeosangie!!:**  
What

 **jung wooyoung:**  
What??? You would!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
I  
No

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Totally yes!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
You dont even know what i look like

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Well i know what u LOOKED like  
So i can guess lol

 **yeosangie!!:**  
I look  
Nothing  
Like how i looked in middle school  
Nothing  
That face isnt mine  
You can consider it dead

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Oh  
Not even a little bit?

 **yeosangie!!:**  
No

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Did something happen?

 **yeosangie!!:**  
I grew up

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Oh okay  
Btw you dont have to send any pics of yourself if you dont want

 **yeosangie!!:**  
I wasnt planning on it

 **jung wooyoung:**  
And thats totally cool!!  
I dont mind at all  
As long as its you it doesnt matter  
I mean youre the same kang yeosang from middle school no matter what

 **yeosangie!!:**  
I have to go  
Sorry

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Okay sure!!  
We’ll talk later?

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Yes  
Bye

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Okay!!! Talk later yeosang!!!

\--★--

**[loud asf]**

**best boy wooyoung:**  
I think yeosang is mad at me

 **our sannie:**  
Mad? Why??

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
I dont know  
But i think i made him mad

 **old hyung hwa:**  
I’m not surprised

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
Hyung im serious  
He seemed really upset and i dont know what i did

 **old hyung hwa:**  
Sorry  
Maybe hes not mad at you?

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
No he is  
He was okay at first  
U know usual yeosang  
But then he just got so  
Idk  
Like i said something awful to him  
But i didnt! Id never!!!

 **our sannie:**  
What did you say??  
Maybe he misunderstood something

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
I just said hed look good with pink hair  
Is that a bad thing??  
Its true

 **old hyung hwa:**  
I thought he didn’t send any pictures?  
Maybe he didnt like the assumption

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
But it was a nice thing to say  
Wasnt it???  
Omg what if he hates me now  
I found him after so long and he hates me

 **our sannie:**  
Of course he doesnt!!  
Why would he hate u for this??

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
I dont know but he does

 **old hyung hwa:**  
He doesnt

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
Look  
[IMG_556]  
[IMG_557]  
Look how pissed he is at the end  
Maybe i shouldnt have brought up the pics

 **old hyung hwa:**  
Wooyoung  
How can you even tell he’s mad at you?  
He sounds pissed all the fucking time

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
I can tell!!!  
And thats just how he texts theres nothing wrong with that

 **old hyung hwa:**  
Okay okay

 **our sannie:**  
Was yeosang ugly in middle school?

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
What  
No  
He was not!!!  
Why would you even ask that???

 **our sannie:**  
So he was pretty?

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
He was super pretty!!!

 **our sannie:**  
Oh ( ´･ω･)

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
What was that???  
What does that face mean???

 **our sannie:**  
I dont think hes pretty anymore 

**best boy wooyoung:**  
What???

 **old hyung hwa:**  
Thats why he’s upset?  
Because woo brought up how he looked before  
Aww yeah that makes sense

 **our sannie:**  
Probably something happened to his face or something  
Also why he said he wont send selfies ( ´･ω･)

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
Oh  
Maybe

 **our sannie:**  
Definitely

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
So what should i do???  
Should i tell him i dont care what he looks like???

 **our sannie:**  
I dont think u should bring it up  
He seems sensitive abt it

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
So im supposed to not say anything???  
I cant do that!!!

 **old hyung hwa:**  
You can say sorry for upsetting him  
But maybe don’t bring up his looks

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
Yeah  
Yeah thats a good idea  
Thanks guys

 **old hyung hwa:**  
Glad to help ♡

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
If this doesnt work and he still hates me im throwing rocks through your windows

 **old hyung hwa:**  
Okay i’m taking back the heart

\--★--

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Hey  
Im really sorry  
I made you mad today and i didnt mean to  
I hope you wont hate me for it

\--★--

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
So  
Do you wanna tell me what’s going on?

 **sangie hyungie:**  
What are you talking about  
Nothings going on

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
Uh huh  
You asked me out for coffee and spent the entire time distracted  
Something’s going on

 **sangie hyungie:**  
No  
I mean  
Not really

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
Is this about wooyoung?

 **sangie hyungie:**  
What  
How do you know that

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
You took out your phone 12 times to frown at it

 **sangie hyungie:**  
No i didnt

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
I counted

 **sangie hyungie:**  
I  
Damn it

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
So?

 **sangie hyungie:**  
Its wooyoung

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
Okay  
I’m gonna need more details

 **sangie hyungie:**  
He said i looked good  
In middle school

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
Oh  
That doesn’t match up with what you told me

 **sangie hyungie:**  
No it doesnt  
Because i looked horrible

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
That’s a little harsh hyung

 **sangie hyungie:**  
And everyone knew it

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
You were just a kid

 **sangie hyungie:**  
Is he trying to make fun of me  
He never made fun of me ever  
I dont understand

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
I don’t think so  
He doesn’t seem like that kind of guy

 **sangie hyungie:**  
He said he didnt mean to

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
Then maybe it was a mistake  
Can i see his texts?

 **sangie hyungie:**  
[IMG_894]  
[IMG_895]

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
He looks genuine  
Maybe he seriously thought you were pretty as a kid?  
It’s not impossible

 **sangie hyungie:**  
It is

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
It’s really not  
Maybe he was a weird kid  
He never called you ugly in middle school did he??  
And kids are evil hyung if he thought you were ugly he’d have said it

 **sangie hyungie:**  
Thats  
Not  
I mean  
That doesnt make sense

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
Either way he apologized and you think he means it?

 **sangie hyungie:**  
Yeah

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
Do you think he was trying to make fun of you?

 **sangie hyungie:**  
I dont think  
No hes not like that

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
Then you can go text him again if you want  
Which you totally want

 **sangie hyungie:**  
You dont know that

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
I totally know that  
I am the world expert on kang yeosang  
Please don’t insult me

 **sangie hyungie:**  
Youre ridiculous you know that

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
Not as ridiculous as you  
Now go text him and stop frowning all the time

 **sangie hyungie:**  
Okay okay  
But only because you keep pushing me

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
If you say so

\--★--

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Its okay

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Really???  
Thank you and im really sorry again

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Its okay you dont need to apologize  
I shouldnt have gotten so defensive  
Lets just move on and never talk about it again

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Okay if thats what you want  
So do u think id look good with pink hair or

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Of course

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Of course???  
Omg thats so nice of u to say!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Of course youd ask that

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Lmao u know me so well


	12. A cute new friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **yeosangie!!:**  
>  No  
>  I mean  
>  Yes  
>  You can give him my number
> 
>  **jung wooyoung:**  
>  Really
> 
>  **yeosangie!!:**  
>  Yeah
> 
>  **jung wooyoung:**  
>  Really???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to our prettiest princess｡༅:*ﾟ:*:✼✿

**other half:**  
Woo  
Woo  
Woo  
Woo

 **bubblebutt:**  
IM HERE  
Whats up??

 **other half:**  
Yeosang is studying robot stuff right??

 **bubblebutt:**  
He is a robotics student

 **other half:**  
So yes

 **bubblebutt:**  
Yeah lol  
Why???

 **other half:**  
Can u ask if he’ll fill out my project survey  
I need stem students  
Please （Ω Д Ω）

 **bubblebutt:**  
Okay i’ll ask  
But what do i get out of it???

 **other half:**  
I will give you one (1) strawberry milk from the pack of 12 i bought

 **bubblebutt:**  
Only one???

 **other half:**  
Half

 **bubblebutt:**  
NO  
GIVE ME THE ONE

 **other half:**  
Okay one it is!!  
So deal??

 **bubblebutt:**  
I’ll text him now

 **other half:**  
ヽ(＾Д＾)ﾉ

\--★--

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Yeosangieee  
Are you there???

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Why

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Oh youre here!!! Good  
Do u remember san?

 **yeosangie!!:**  
The soulmate

 **jung wooyoung:**  
The soulmate!!!  
Hes doing this project or something for a class  
Can u take a survey?  
Its cool if u dont wanna dw

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Whats the survey about

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Uhh  
One sec

\--★--

 **bubblebutt:**  
Whats the survey about??

 **other half:**  
Huh  
How can i say this so your brain will get it

 **bubblebutt:**  
RUDE

 **other half:**  
I wanna see if students in science are like  
More coldhearted  
Than students in other fields

 **bubblebutt:**  
Yeosang isnt coldhearted

 **other half:**  
Sfgbhjgkdsf i didnt say he was!!  
And its not exactly coldhearted  
Its like  
You know like their outlook on life  
Its complicated sdfnhsgk  
He can see the questions and decide if he wants to answer them??  
This is it  
[link]

 **bubblebutt:**  
One sec

\--★--

 **jung wooyoung:**  
[link]  
This is the survey  
So u can look through the questions if u want

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Alright  
Ill fill it out  
And share it

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Thank you!!!  
Youre so nice omg

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Not really  
Its just a few questions  
Im happy to help

 **jung wooyoung:**  
So!!! Nice!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Must you be so loud so late at night  
Go sleep

 **jung wooyoung:**  
But first i gotta tell you how nice you are!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Then get sleep deprivation and collapse

\--★--

 **other half:**  
Woo  
After he filled it out last night did yeosang give out my survey??  
I woke up this morning and saw like a bunch of new responses

 **bubblebutt:**  
Oh yeah lol  
He said hed share it  
So other people filled it out?

 **other half:**  
Lots of them!!  
I really needed more responses from outside our uni ｡：ﾟ(｡ﾉω＼｡)ﾟ･｡

 **bubblebutt:**  
I told u yeosang was great

 **other half:**  
Can i have his number? I wanna thank him

 **bubblebutt:**  
I WILL ASK

\--★--

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Yeosangieeee  
Good morning!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Its 11:43 am

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Still morning!!!  
But thats not important!!!  
San wants to talk to you  
Like you you

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Yes  
There is no other me

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Lol i know  
He wants your number

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Oh

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Its okay if u say no!!!  
You dont have to do anything u dont wanna  
He just wants to say thanks for the survey thing lol

 **yeosangie!!:**  
No  
I mean  
Yes  
You can give him my number

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Really

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Yeah

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Really???

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Why are you so surprised

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Idk i thought you didnt like giving your number to people u didnt know

 **yeosangie!!:**  
I dont  
But i do know him  
Kind of  
I dont mind

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Okay!!! I’ll tell him yes!!!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Youre excited

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Of course i am!!!  
I love when my friends become friends!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Im not his friend yet

 **jung wooyoung:**  
But you will be!!!  
Youre so cool and funny ofc he’ll wanna be your friend!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Well  
Just share the number already

\--★--

 **bubblebutt:**  
He said yes!!!  
+82-1-613-1xxx  
Thats his number!!!

 **other half:**  
Great!! Thanks woo  
Whoa thats really close to yours

 **bubblebutt:**  
Right???  
Its fate

 **other half:**  
Dfnfgskfdsg thats so cute  
I cant wait until you start dating (◡‿◡✿)

 **bubblebutt:**  
STOP  
Hes just my friend!!!  
Wait  
Dont tell him you think i like him  
San  
SAN

\--★--

 **+82-1-738-4xxx:**  
Hi!!  
Im choi san, wooyoung’s friend  
I hope you dont mind me texting now

 **yeosang:**  
Hi  
No i dont mind  
Im kang yeosang

 **+82-1-738-4xxx:**  
Yeah woo’s friend!!  
I just wanted to say thank you!!  
You didnt have to share my thing but you did and now i have a lot of new answers and you really helped me out im super happy so thank you so much youre really nice

 **yeosang:**  
You  
Type very fast

 **+82-1-738-4xxx:**  
Asdnbfksg sorry i got carried away

 **yeosang:**  
Its fine  
Youre welcome  
The questions were interesting

 **+82-1-738-4xxx:**  
Really?? Thank you!!  
No wonder woo likes u so much sfgsjkagk

 **yeosang:**  
Im sorry what

 **+82-1-738-4xxx:**  
He talks about u all the time!!  
And hes always smiling and making sounds at his phone like an idiot sksksks  
Ive actually wanted to talk to u since forever  
Kinda curious why woo is so into u

 **yeosang:**  
Oh

 **+82-1-738-4xxx:**  
But like as a friend!!  
Hes just happy he found you again as a friend!!

 **yeosang:**  
Right  
Of course

 **+82-1-738-4xxx:**  
Thank u again!!  
And text me whenever!! I would really love to be friends with u too!!  
Oh btw this is me  
  
(◕ᴗ◕✿)

 **yeosang:**  
Yes  
Thank you  
For showing me your face

 **+82-1-738-4xxx:**  
Asdcnvgksg i like you  
You remind me of a cat idk why  
I hope u dont mind but im saving this as your contact photo (。・ω・。)  


**yeosang:**  
I dont  
That cat is much prettier than me

 **+82-1-738-4xxx:**  
Thats fine cats are prettier than people anyway  
I have a cat too and shes prettier than me  
  
This is byeol  
Isnt she so pretty??

 **yeosang:**  
Absolutely beautiful

 **+82-1-738-4xxx:**  
Good answer  
If youd said no this friendship wouldve ended before it started afsdfhjkg

 **yeosang:**  
Haha im glad i passed

 **+82-1-738-4xxx:**  
Me too (❁´◡`❁)

Save **+82-1-738-4xxx** as **choi san** ? [Yes] [No]

\--★--

 **jung wooyoung:**  
So  
Did you talk to san???  
Are you friends now???

 **yeosangie!!:**  
I did talk to san  
Hes great

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Right??? Hes awesome  
Wait  
But you like me more right?

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Hmm let me think about it

 **jung wooyoung:**  
NO

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Hes cute

 **jung wooyoung:**  
NOT CUTER THAN ME

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Is that so

 **jung wooyoung:**  
I cant believe you!!!  
You never called me cute ever!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
I wonder why

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Why are you so mean to meeee  
How is he cuter than me???  
Thats impossible!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
He sent me this  
(❁´◡`❁)

 **jung wooyoung:**  
You dumped me for a cute emoticon!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Wait  
I didnt dump anyone  
Theres  
I mean  
What do you mean dump

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Say im your cutest friend!!!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Why do i even worry

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Youre worried about me???  
Because im your cutest friend???

 **yeosangie!!:**  
No

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Aww thanks yeosangie!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
You  
Never mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (he is not in this chapter, i am awful)


	13. Being weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **best boy wooyoung:**  
>  Hes gonna be weird with hongjoong hyung!!!
> 
>  **old hyung hwa:**  
>  You don’t know that!
> 
>  **best boy wooyoung:**  
>  Youll flirt with him!!!
> 
>  **old hyung hwa:**  
>  He might like it
> 
>  **best boy wooyoung:**  
>  Thats even worse!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter; life's been busy. Thank you all for your patience and i hope you'll like this one ♡
> 
> Also! I made [this handy infographic](https://i.imgur.com/DDaj4gl.png) some time ago summarising all the characters, ships and group chats in this fic. If you're unfamiliar with ateez or just want a clear reminder of who is who and in which chat, you can always refer to it. Hope it helps ^^

**[loud asf]**

**old hyung hwa:**  
Good afternoon sannie ♡  
My only friend ♡

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
How can you be so old but so childish???

 **old hyung hwa:**  
Dont talk to me  
You betrayed me

 **our sannie:**  
Whats going on?  
Why is seonghwa hyung sending me hearts?

 **old hyung hwa:**  
Because you are my only friend here!!

 **our sannie:**  
What did you do now wooyoung

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
I didnt do anything!!!

 **old hyung hwa:**  
Exactly!!

 **our sannie:**  
(´･ω･`)?

 **old hyung hwa:**  
You let san talk to yeosang  
I don’t see why i can’t talk to hongjoong

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
Because!!  
I know san wont be weird and flirt with yeosang!!!

 **old hyung hwa:**  
You dont know that

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
Omg how could u even say that!!!!!!  
San would never!!!

\--★--

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Yeosangie hi  
Like totally for no reason at all  
San’s been nice and cool with u right??  
Like not too nice???  
Hes great but as a friend u know lol

\--★--

**[loud asf]**

**our sannie:**  
Lmao i wouldnt  
Not when woo is in love with him (。・ω・。)

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
NO

\--★--

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Okay nvm san is not good as a friend either

\--★--

**[loud asf]**

**best boy wooyoung:**  
I am NOT  
Did u tell him i was???  
San  
SAN

\--★--

 **jung wooyoung:**  
He is also a super big liar!!!  
You cant trust anything he says!!!

\--★--

**[loud asf]**

**our sannie:**  
Adsfhgsdkf chill i wont  
Let love take its natural course (◡‿◡✿)

 **old hyung hwa:**  
Yeah but you need to let it get its feet on the ground first  
Wooyoung

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
Omg this is getting embarrassing now

 **old hyung hwa:**  
Im coming to you for help  
You think i have an ounce of shame left?

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
Well now i’ll definitely never add you!!!

 **our sannie:**  
Dsfjdskfdfk just add him already woo  
I cant take the whining anymore

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
No way!!!  
Hes gonna be weird with hongjoong hyung!!!

 **old hyung hwa:**  
You don’t know that!

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
Youll flirt with him!!!

 **old hyung hwa:**  
He might like it

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
Thats even worse!!!!!!

 **our sannie:**  
Seonghwa hyung is gonna start crying soon   
Just add him

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
And when hyung asks me why i added him??  
Im supposed to tell him its bc hes thirsty???

 **old hyung hwa:**  
I am not thirsty!  
I am in love

 **our sannie:**  
Okay nvm i change my mind dont add him

 **old hyung hwa:**  
San!!

\--★--

 **yeosangie!!:**  
I thought he was your soulmate  
Why am i suddenly supposed to doubt everything he says

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Lmao u can ignore that  
False alarm

 **yeosangie!!:**  
False alarm over what

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Doesnt matter bc it is false!!!  
Ugh i cant stand being in the gc anymore  
Seonghwa hyung keeps saying i betrayed him  
If he sends me one more knife emoji im blocking him

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Seonghwa  
Thats your hyung that likes pretty guys

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Yes!!!  
Hes still mad i didnt let him talk to hongjoong hyung!!!  
I thought hed be over it by now tbh

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Hes really that interested in him

 **jung wooyoung:**  
That thirsty you mean!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Wooyoung  
Why dont you just let them talk

 **jung wooyoung:**  
How could u even say that!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Why not  
Itll get seonghwa off your back  
If hongjoong doesnt like him he can just say so or block him  
And you can say you tried your best its not your fault

 **jung wooyoung:**  
I dont even know if hongjoong hyung likes guys

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Thats not your problem  
At least you can say you tried  
Why wont you just do it and get it over with

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Because!!!  
Idk what if hongjoong hyung thinks im weird or something

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Im surprised  
I always got the vibe you didnt care what anyone thought of you

 **jung wooyoung:**  
I care a lot okay  
When its people i want to like me

 **yeosangie!!:**  
And you want hongjoong to like you

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Yeah  
Him and yunho and mingi  
Tbh i think itd be worse if he actually did like seonghwa hyung back lmao  
Theyd be all lovey dovey in front of us yuck

 **yeosangie!!:**  
I thought mingi and yunho were pretty much a couple  
You have no problem with them

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Yeah bc they are cute  
Seonghwa hyung is not cute

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Thats kind of shallow

 **jung wooyoung:**  
No he looks great!!!  
Hes just not cute  
I am the cute friend

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Isnt it san

 **jung wooyoung:**  
NO  
I am SO much cuter than him

 **yeosangie!!:**  
So you say

 **jung wooyoung:**  
I am!!!  
Why do u always say san is cuter than me?

 **yeosangie!!:**  
I believe in facts

 **jung wooyoung:**  
I BELIEVE you are just MEAN

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Wooyoung  
Just add your hyung to the chat  
It obviously means a lot to him if hes still upset over it

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Aww yeosang youre so nice!!  
You care so much about hyung and you dont even know him!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
No i just cant stand you complaining anymore

 **jung wooyoung:**  
You helped san with his survey thing  
And now you wanna set up seonghwa hyung with hongjoong hyung

 **yeosangie!!:**  
I didnt say anything about setting up

 **jung wooyoung:**  
You are the sweetest!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
If i send you enough knife emojis will you block me

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Lmaoooo never

\--★--

 **Jung WY:**  
Hiii  
Are you busy???

 **yunho:**  
Nope  
What’s up?

 **Jung WY:**  
I was just curious

 **yunho:**  
About?

 **Jung WY:**  
You know hongjoong hyung

 **yunho:**  
Yeah i’m pretty sure i do haha

 **Jung WY:**  
Lol yeah  
So  
Do u know if hyung is into guys?

 **yunho:**  
Huh  
One second

\--★--

 **yun (∗ •͈ ꒡ •͈ )ɞ♡:**  
Min  
Min  
Min

 **min (♡⸃ ◡ ⸂♡):**  
I am in class (#｀ε´)  
I told you i’ll pick you up after!

 **yun (∗ •͈ ꒡ •͈ )ɞ♡:**  
Sorry if i’m bothering you  
Wooyoung just texted me  
And

 **min (♡⸃ ◡ ⸂♡):**  
And??

 **yun (∗ •͈ ꒡ •͈ )ɞ♡:**  
He asked me if hongjoong hyung liked men

 **min (♡⸃ ◡ ⸂♡):**  
Oh  
That doesnt mean anything

 **yun (∗ •͈ ꒡ •͈ )ɞ♡:**  
Keep telling yourself that  
I’m telling you he’s interested in hyung!

 **min (♡⸃ ◡ ⸂♡):**  
You dont know anything!!

 **yun (∗ •͈ ꒡ •͈ )ɞ♡:**  
Stop pouting in class mingi someone will see you

 **min (♡⸃ ◡ ⸂♡):**  
Im not pouting (๑•̀д•́๑)

 **yun (∗ •͈ ꒡ •͈ )ɞ♡:**  
Hahaha sure

\--★--

 **yunho:**  
Right i’m back  
Sorry about that

 **Jung WY:**  
No im sorry!!! I shouldnt have asked  
I didnt want hyung to think i was being weird or anything lol  
I like guys too btw im gay

 **yunho:**  
Oh okay  
It’s fine, he’d have no problem if i told you  
He does like guys

 **Jung WY:**  
Cool

\--★--

 **yun (∗ •͈ ꒡ •͈ )ɞ♡:**  
[IMG_543]

 **min (♡⸃ ◡ ⸂♡):**  
So the childhood friend hes in love with is a guy too!!

 **yun (∗ •͈ ꒡ •͈ )ɞ♡:**  
Min i love you but you gotta admit defeat

 **min (♡⸃ ◡ ⸂♡):**  
Never!!

\--★--

 **Jung WY:**  
Dont think im weird or anything!!!  
I just wanted to know if we were all into guys in the gc lol

 **yunho:**  
Haha well we are  
Wait  
You didn’t ask about me or mingi

 **Jung WY:**  
Lmao dw i already know about u guys  
You can say its my sixth sense lol  
Out of curiosity  
What are you doing rn?

 **yunho:**  
I’m at practice  
Taking a short break

 **Jung WY:**  
And what are you gonna do after practice??

 **yunho:**  
Mingi’s gonna pick me up  
We’ll go to this museum exhibit he’s been wanting to go to

 **Jung WY:**  
Lmao thats great  
Have fun!!!

 **yunho:**  
Thanks!

\--★--

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Update!!!  
Yunho and mingi are going on a date!!!  
And hongjoong hyung does like guys!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
So your seonghwa hyung does have a chance

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Yes!!!  
Which is why i’ll definitely never add him!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
You really are awful

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Yes but im so cute you like me anyway

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Please block me


	14. A and B and C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **jung wooyoung:**  
>  Theres me and that guy who wakes up at 5 am
> 
>  **yeosangie!!:**  
>  Jongho
> 
>  **jung wooyoung:**  
>  Yeah jongho!!!  
>  What if he liked me and wanted to flirt with me?
> 
>  **yeosangie!!:**  
>  Then id tell his boyfriend and let him handle it  
>  And he can try flirting with whatever bits of him are left afterwards

**jung wooyoung:**  
Should i really do it?

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Do what

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Add seonghwa hyung  
Let him be weird with hongjoong hyung

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Oh  
You dont know hell be weird

 **jung wooyoung:**  
He will!!!  
Would you?

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Be weird with hongjoong

 **jung wooyoung:**  
No!!! Would you add him if you were me??  
If you had a friend that was super into another one and would totally be annoying in a gc with him  
But hes being all mopey and sad and annoying now  
Would u introduce them??

 **yeosangie!!:**  
I dont have enough friends for that

 **jung wooyoung:**  
You only need two!!!  
Theres me and that guy who wakes up at 5 am

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Jongho

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Yeah jongho!!!  
What if he liked me and wanted to flirt with me?

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Then id tell his boyfriend and let him handle it  
And he can try flirting with whatever bits of him are left afterwards

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Wait  
Your friend is dating a guy???

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Yes

 **jung wooyoung:**  
You never told me that!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
No  
Why would i  
You dont know jongho

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Yeah but still!!!  
I tell you all sorts of stuff about seonghwa hyung and san!!!  
And i even told u about mingi and yunho!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
I didnt know you were so interested in jongho

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Ofc i am!! Hes your friend!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Oh  
Well  
To answer your question  
I would give friend a a shot with friend b

 **jung wooyoung:**  
But what if it gets weird???

 **yeosangie!!:**  
What if it doesnt and they really like each other  
I wouldnt want friend a to resent me later

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Awww youre a romantic yeosangieeee

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Yes

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Awwwwwwww  
Wait did you say YES

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Maybe theyre meant to be or whatever  
Let seonghwa have a chance

 **jung wooyoung:**  
No WAIT you said YES  
So you ARE a romantic  
WHAT  
SINCE WHEN

 **yeosangie!!:**  
I can see youre not going to be useful for the rest of the afternoon  
Bye

 **jung wooyoung:**  
YEOSANG

\--★--

 **sangie hyungie:**  
I have a question  
A hypothetical question

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
Of course  
Ask away

 **sangie hyungie:**  
Imagine you have two friends

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
I don’t need to imagine but okay

 **sangie hyungie:**  
Focus  
Two friends  
A and b  
You are c and friends with both

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
I can’t even be the A of my own hypothetical scenario?  
Damn

 **sangie hyungie:**  
（￣^￣）  
Must you be so damn annoying

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
It’s my charm!  
Okay okay so i’m c  
Got two friends a and b  
Then?

 **sangie hyungie:**  
A and b dont know each other  
But a saw a picture of b  
And is now totally into him  
Would you help a get together with b?

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
Hmm  
A is totally into b

 **sangie hyungie:**  
Totally

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
Just from a picture?

 **sangie hyungie:**  
Just from a picture

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
Depends  
Is b you?

 **sangie hyungie:**  
What  
Why would i be b

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
Why wouldn’t you be b?  
Do you know how many times i’ve been in this exact situation where you’re b?  
Way too many!

 **sangie hyungie:**  
Dont be ridiculous  
You dont have that many friends

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
Ouch???  
I’m serious though  
If it’s you i’d say no  
I say no every time ha

 **sangie hyungie:**  
Really

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
Really  
I know you don’t like talking to new people  
And that kind of attention makes you uncomfortable so i never bothered telling you

 **sangie hyungie:**  
Oh  
Thanks

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
No problem  
So are you a, b, or c?

 **sangie hyungie:**  
None  
I told you it was hypothetical

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
Hmm  
Is wooyoung a, b, or c?

 **sangie hyungie:**  
C

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
Oh  
And here i thought i was the b to his a

 **sangie hyungie:**  
Why would you even think that  
Why

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
Oh come on  
Have you seen these guns?  
They’re machines

 **sangie hyungie:**  
You are so annoying

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
And yet wooyoung still likes me, wow

 **sangie hyungie:**  
Im telling your boyfriend about this

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
NO HYUNG DON’T I’M SORRY

\--★--

 **Wooby:**  
Listen  
I need you to promise youll be cool

 **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
What are you talking about?

 **Wooby:**  
Promise!!!

 **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
You cant just randomly text and make me promise something!!

 **Wooby:**  
And give me a good reason

 **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
A reason for what?

 **Wooby:**  
For when hongjoong hyung asks why u wanna join the gc

 **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
Wooyoung  
You’re agreeing??

 **Wooby:**  
Give me a reason!!!

 **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
Because hes the most beautiful person ever and my vision grew and encompassed the entire electromagnetic spectrum the moment i saw him

 **Wooby:**  
I said be COOL

 **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
Why are you overthinking this??  
How did you become friends with hongjoong’s friends?

 **Wooby:**  
They said i sounded cool and wanted to meet me

 **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
Thats what youll tell hongjoong about me then  
Or you can just say i’m interested in him and we’ll go from there

 **Wooby:**  
No!!!  
Dont do anything weird until we know he might be interested back!!!

 **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
Okay okay i wont  
I dont really see how this is a big deal

 **Wooby:**  
Dont make me change my mind!!!

 **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
Shutting up right now

\--★--

 **wooyoung (donation drive):**  
Hongjoong hyung? You busy???

 **clueless but helpful hyung:**  
Nope  
Whats up?

 **wooyoung (donation drive):**  
Okay lol  
I was telling my friend about u guys  
And he said he wanted to meet u  
So can he join the gc?  
Its okay if he doesnt btw its no big deal

 **clueless but helpful hyung:**  
Your friend  
Yeosang?

 **wooyoung (donation drive):**  
Nooooo  
Seonghwa hyung  
I think i talked abt him before

 **clueless but helpful hyung:**  
Maybe  
I dont really remember sorry

 **wooyoung (donation drive):**  
Yeah lmao hes not memorable  
So i’ll tell him no???

 **clueless but helpful hyung:**  
No its okay  
Did you talk to yunho and mingi about it?  
They wouldnt mind but still

 **wooyoung (donation drive):**  
I didnt  
They probably dont want him around lol  
I’ll just tell him no

 **clueless but helpful hyung:**  
Its fine he can join  
Wait

\--★--

**[home base]**

**wooyoung** has been made an admin

\--★--

 **clueless but helpful hyung:**  
There now you can just add him yourself

 **wooyoung (donation drive):**  
Thanks hyung

\--★--

**[studio kidz]**

**joongjoong:**  
Heads up  
Wooyoung is gonna be adding a friend to the group chat  
We’re all cool with that right?

 **u know yunho:**  
Yeah of course  
Which friend?

 **mingi pingi:**  
The one hes in love with??

 **joongjoong:**  
No its not yeosang

 **mingi pingi:**  
Aww thats disappointing

 **joongjoong:**  
Someone named  
Seonghwa

 **u know yunho:**  
Wooyoung mentioned him before  
He’s a year senior i think?  
I didn’t know he was close to him

 **mingi pingi:**  
Thats because when he mentions anyone its yeosang 90% of the time  
Hes super in love with him

 **u know yunho:**  
Then why would he ask me that yesterday?  
Checkmate

 **mingi pingi:**  
He was just curious (#｀ε´)

 **joongjoong:**  
Im lost  
Ask you what?

 **u know yunho:**  
Nothing!  
Never mind!  
Look in the group chat!

 **joongjoong:**  
You could at least pretend like you dont talk without me all the time

\--★--

 **Wooby:**  
BE COOL

 **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
As an ice cube

 **Wooby:**  
DONT SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT IN THE GC

 **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
I wont!!

\--★--

**[home base]**

**annoying hyung gold medal** has been added to the chat

 **annoying hyung gold medal** ’s nickname has been set to: **hwa**

 **wooyoung:**  
Guys this is seonghwa hyung  
Seonghwa hyung say hi

 **hwa:**  
Hi

 **hongjoong:**  
Hey

\--★--

 **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
Wooyoung ♡  
Youre the best ♡  
I love you ♡

 **Wooby:**  
Omg shut up


	15. Nice to meet you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
>  Why isnt hongjoong sending a picture  
>  I need to build my collection
> 
>  **Wooby:**  
>  CREEP  
>  Dont tell me stuff like this!!!

**[home base]**

**hwa:**  
I’m seonghwa  
It’s nice to finally talk to all of you  
Wooyoung never stops talking about you haha

 **hongjoong:**  
Cool  
Im hongjoong

 **hwa:**  
Youre the one who helped him find yeosang right?  
That was really kind of you

\--★--

 **Wooby:**  
YOURE SO FAKE  
Really kind of you??? You said yeosang shouldve reported him to the cops!!!

 **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
Shhh dont say that in the gc

 **Wooby:**  
I cant stand you

\--★--

**[home base]**

**hongjoong:**  
Thanks  
He annoyed me into it so its not like i had a choice

 **hwa:**  
Haha being annoying is his special ability

 **mingi:**  
Hi!! Im mingi  
Thats yunho

 **yunho:**  
That’s me  
It’s nice to meet you

 **hwa:**  
You too ^^  
Wooyoung told me i’m only a year older than you guys  
So i hope you’ll be comfortable with me

\--★--

 **Wooby:**  
What was that???

 **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
What was what

 **Wooby:**  
That ^^  
Since when do u use those???

 **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
Damn i use them all the time now shhh  
Whats his type?

 **Wooby:**  
His type???

 **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
Hongjoong  
Does he like sexy or cute?  
I can do both but i need to know which one to lead with

 **Wooby:**  
Shuuuuut uuuuuup

 **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
Hes pretty cute so he probably wouldn’t like cute  
Okay thanks wooyoung

 **Wooby:**  
Can you PLEASE not be weird?

 **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
Im not being weird!!  
You’ll see  
I’ll charm hongjoong soon

\--★--

**[studio kidz]**

**joongjoong:**  
I think this is the asshole who abandoned wooyoung after his dance practice

 **mingi pingi:**  
The one who promised to take him out for ice cream??

 **joongjoong:**  
And then left him waiting  
Yeah

 **u know yunho:**  
Are you sure?  
He seems so nice

 **joongjoong:**  
He only said 3 sentences yunho

 **mingi pingi:**  
Lets wait and see before we judge

\--★--

**[home base]**

**hwa:**  
So i guess i should introduce myself as the new guy haha  
I’m park seonghwa and im studying nursing  
  
This is me ✩

\--★--

**[studio kidz]**

**u know yunho:**  
Oh  
Oh no he’s handsome

 **mingi pingi:**  
So??

 **u know yunho:**  
I can’t hate him if he’s handsome

 **joongjoong:**  
You cant hate anyone yunho

 **u know yunho:**  
Yeah but it’s harder when they’re handsome!

 **mingi pingi:**  
Hes not that good looking

 **u know yunho:**  
Oh yeah totally not

 **mingi pingi:**  
Totally

 **joongjoong:**  
Okay  
Keep your weirdness here thanks

\--★--

**[home base]**

**yunho:**  
Wow  
You’re gonna be the most handsome nurse wherever you go

 **hwa:**  
Oh thank you!  
Youre too sweet haha

\--★--

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Yeosangieeeee  
Apologize for telling me to do this!!!!!!

\--★--

 **Wooby:**  
Who are you and what did you do to seonghwa hyung???

 **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
I dont know what youre talking about

 **Wooby:**  
This is so uncomfortable!!!

 **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
Then leave

 **Wooby:**  
My own gc?? Because of you???  
Never!!!

\--★--

 **min (♡⸃ ◡ ⸂♡):**  
What was that

 **yun (∗ •͈ ꒡ •͈ )ɞ♡:**  
What was what?

 **min (♡⸃ ◡ ⸂♡):**  
The most handsome nurse or whatever  
That was so cringey (≡д≡)

 **yun (∗ •͈ ꒡ •͈ )ɞ♡:**  
I had to say something and he is handsome!  
I’m not interested in him or anything

 **min (♡⸃ ◡ ⸂♡):**  
I didnt say you were

 **yun (∗ •͈ ꒡ •͈ )ɞ♡:**  
I’m not

 **min (♡⸃ ◡ ⸂♡):**  
Well  
Whatever

\--★--

**[home base]**

**mingi:**  
You look great  
  
This is me!!

 **yunho:**  
And me  


**hwa:**  
You guys are really good looking too ✩  
I can see why wooyoung keeps bragging about being friends with you

 **mingi:**  
Aaa thanks!!

\--★--

**[studio kidz]**

**mingi pingi:**  
I like him

 **joongjoong:**  
Because he said you were good looking

 **mingi pingi:**  
I like honest people!!

\--★--

 **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
Why isnt hongjoong sending a picture  
I need to build my collection

 **Wooby:**  
CREEP  
Dont tell me stuff like this!!!

\--★--

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Omg i wish i could turn back time  
I regret so much!!!

\--★--

**[home base]**

**hongjoong:**  
You and wooyoung talk a lot?

 **hwa:**  
Yeah we’re pretty close ♡

\--★--

 **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
Back me up

\--★--

**[home base]**

**wooyoung:**  
Sure i guess

\--★--

 **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
That was backing me up??  
You sounded so fake!!

 **Wooby:**  
GOOD

\--★--

**[home base]**

**hwa:**  
Wooyoung i’m in your favorite practice room  
  
Hurry up and we’ll go get something to eat ✩

\--★--

 **Wooby:**  
That was the WORST excuse to send a pic ive ever seen

\--★--

**[studio kidz]**

**mingi pingi:**  
Okay there is no way wooyoung likes hyung  
You gotta see that now

 **u know yunho:**  
Explain?

 **mingi pingi:**  
He has a friend that looks like this?? And he likes hongjoong hyung??  
Never

 **joongjoong:**  
Well ouch

 **u know yunho:**  
Maybe he doesn’t like tall and hot?  
Maybe his type is noodle arms and bad posture?

 **joongjoong:**  
OUCH  
Is this supposed to be you defending me?

 **u know yunho:**  
I’m just saying!  
Not everyone’s type is tall and hot

 **mingi pingi:**  
No ones type is noodle arms and bad posture!!

 **joongjoong:**  
Can you both shut up already

\--★--

 **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
Do you think hongjoong hates me :(

 **Wooby:**  
I hope he does!!!

 **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
:((

 **Wooby:**  
Why do u think he hates you?

 **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
He didnt send a selfie back  
Even when i sent two :(

 **Wooby:**  
Why would that mean he hates you?  
Youre so stupid

 **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
Also he didnt say i was good looking  
Both yunho and mingi said i was

 **Wooby:**  
That doesnt mean he hates you

 **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
:(  
Can u come here already i wanna go cry over a bowl of ice cream :(

 **Wooby:**  
Youre actually in the practice room?

 **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
No im at home  
I didnt have time to do my makeup so i sent an old pic

 **Wooby:**  
Of course u did

 **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
:(

 **Wooby:**  
Okay okay im coming!!!  
Youre paying!! You promised!!!

 **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
What? No i didnt

 **Wooby:**  
You did!!! You asked me so that was u promising to pay!!!

 **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
You are the worst  
Get your butt over here already

\--★--

**[studio kidz]**

**u know yunho:**  
So  
Seonghwa seems okay

 **joongjoong:**  
Does he?  
Wooyoung stopped talking in the chat the moment he arrived  
And he said they were close but it didnt seem like it

 **mingi pingi:**  
Why would wooyoung add him if they werent close?

 **joongjoong:**  
Huh i guess  
Still ill watch out for that guy

 **u know yunho:**  
He added him to show off his handsome friend to hongjoong hyung!  
He's trying to make him jealous

 **mingi pingi:**  
You cant be serious щ(`Д´щ;)

\--★--

 **yeosangie!!:**  
What happened  
What did i make you do

 **jung wooyoung:**  
You told me to add seonghwa hyung to the gc so i did!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Oh  
And

 **jung wooyoung:**  
And!! He was being weird in the gc!!!  
It was so weird  
And then he got SAD

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Why is he sad  
Hongjoong doesnt like him or what

 **jung wooyoung:**  
He didnt say he DIDNT like him  
But seonghwa hyung is so sensitive and dramatic  
Now hes here plotting his next move to change hongjoong hyung's mind  
He says hi btw

 **yeosangie!!:**  
He doesnt even know for sure hongjoongs mind needs to be changed  
Hi

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Right???  
He also says  
NOTHING  
NEVER MIND

 **yeosangie!!:**  
He says nothing

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Forget him hes saying dumb stuff you dont need to know what  
I hope hongjoong hyung doesnt like him back for weeks

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Why are you telling me that

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Im telling him too!!!  
Im yelling all my texts aloud so that he knows!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
I can see why you two are friends

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Take that back!!!


	16. Take a little care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **jung wooyoung:**  
>  Do you remember??  
>  When it was valentines and the girls used to give all the boys in class chocolate??  
>  You never even ate those!! You gave them all to me!!!
> 
>  **yeosangie!!:**  
>  Yes  
>  I do remember
> 
>  **jung wooyoung:**  
>  You threw away all the cards and notes they gave us too!!!  
>  Omg yeosangie you were so mean
> 
>  **yeosangie!!:**  
>  Me  
>  I was mean

**[home base]**

**hwa:**  
  
Its a little warmer today ✧

 **mingi:**  
Ooh looking good hyung

 **hwa:**  
Ah thank you ♡  
What are you guys up to?  
Hanging out with hongjoong?  
I haven’t seen him here in days

 **mingi:**  
He gets obsessed with projects sometimes  
He wont check any messages rn

 **hwa:**  
Oh  
I hope hes taking care of himself then

 **mingi:**  
Dont worry about it  
Yunho will make sure he eats and sleeps

 **hwa:**  
Thats good to know  
Hongjoong is lucky to have people to worry over him like you guys

 **mingi:**  
Aww hyung!!

\--★--

 **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
Call hongjoong and make sure hes okay

 **Wooby:**  
Did something happen???

 **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
Check the group chat  
Mingi said he gets too into his projects  
He even needs someone to make sure hes eating!!

 **Wooby:**  
Mingi also said yunho’s taking care of him  
Yunho is super dependable u know  
Hyung is fine lol

 **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
He’s also busy with his classes and performances  
You should call hongjoong just in case

 **Wooby:**  
And im not busy???

 **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
No

 **Wooby:**  
RUDE  
Now im definitely not calling!!!

 **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
Jung wooyoung how can you be so heartless!!  
Hongjoong could be in serious need of care right now!!

 **Wooby:**  
Hes not omg yunho and mingi can take care of him  
Dont go nurse on his ass

 **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
I am not going nurse!!

 **Wooby:**  
Lmao dont even try and pretend  
You literally used the words  
Serious need of care  
Thats nurse seonghwa talking

 **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
That’s  
Shut up

 **Wooby:**  
Lolol like i said  
Yunho and mingi have been his friends for years  
They know how to take care of him

 **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
Well i guess

 **Wooby:**  
Not a guess i know!!!  
Now get off duty you idiot

 **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
Idiot??  
I am older than you!!

 **Wooby:**  
And just as stupid!!!

\--★--

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Seonghwa hyung is driving me crazy!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
What did he do now

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Hes going crazy over hongjoong hyung!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
So the exact same thing hes been doing for the past week

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Yes!!!  
Now hes nagging me to call hongjoong hyung and check on him???  
I cant stand him!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Hes so attached to him already

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Annoying!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Its kind of sweet

 **jung wooyoung:**  
SWEET???

 **yeosangie!!:**  
He cares about his wellbeing  
Thats kind of sweet  
I mean to other people  
I hate that kind of stuff  
Stupid

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Awww yeosangieeeeee

 **yeosangie!!:**  
The longer you pull my name the more annoying you get

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Youre soooo cute!!!  
You really are a romantic!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Your hyung is being pathetic and its frustrating to see as a bystander  
You should talk to hongjoong and tell him seonghwa is worried about him  
But casually

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Omg is this real???  
You want me to get the two of them together???  
Youre emotionally invested???

 **yeosangie!!:**  
I am not

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Emotionally!!! Invested!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
No  
Im just saying  
It wouldnt hurt

 **jung wooyoung:**  
You really did become a romantic omg omg  
You changed so much from middle school!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Yes  
That is true

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Do you remember??  
When it was valentines and the girls used to give all the boys in class chocolate??  
You never even ate those!! You gave them all to me!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Yes  
I do remember

 **jung wooyoung:**  
You threw away all the cards and notes they gave us too!!!  
Omg yeosangie you were so mean

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Me  
I was mean

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Yeah??  
Do u remember when that girl with the high ponytail gave u that card  
You ripped it up in front of her  
That was kind of too much

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Yes

 **jung wooyoung:**  
I mean it was okay letting me eat all your chocolates  
I was actually happy with that lol  
But the card thing was too much

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Too much

 **jung wooyoung:**  
She was so upset

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Yes  
She was upset wasnt she

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Hey  
Are you okay?

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Wooyoung  
Did you ever read what she wrote in the card she gave me  
Or in any of the cards i got

 **jung wooyoung:**  
No??? You never let me see

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Right  
Sorry  
I need to go

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Go where?  
I thought you didnt have any classes now

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Sorry

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Did something happen??  
Are you okay???  
Yeosang  
Okay  
We’ll talk later then  
Okay?? Text me!!

\--★--

 **bubblebutt:**  
San  
Youre friends with yeosang  
Do u know his friend jongho?

 **other half:**  
I think he mentioned him  
Hes his best friend right??

 **bubblebutt:**  
Yeah  
I need his number

 **other half:**  
I dont have it sorry ( ´･ω･)  
Why?

 **bubblebutt:**  
Its important  
Can u ask yeosang for it?  
But dont tell him i asked

 **other half:**  
Uhh why shouldnt i tell yeosang u asked??

 **bubblebutt:**  
Just

 **other half:**  
Yeah ok but why?

 **bubblebutt:**  
Saaaaannnnn  
Pleaseeeee  
Dont you love me?? I thought we were soulmates!!!  
Saaaaannnnn

 **other half:**  
Okay okay ill ask  
Idk what ill say when he asks why tho

 **bubblebutt:**  
I know youll think of something  
Thank you!!!  
Text me as soon as u get it!!!

 **other half:**  
୧ ⍢⃝ ୨

\--★--

 **choi san:**  
Hi (。・ω・。)

 **yeosang:**  
Oh hi  
Whats up

 **choi san:**  
Nothing much  
This is gonna sound super weird  
But can i get your friend jongho’s #?

 **yeosang:**  
Why  
Do you need anything

 **choi san:**  
Its nothing major lol  
You said hes a business major right??

 **yeosang:**  
Ah  
Another survey

 **choi san:**  
Yup  
So if its not too much??

 **yeosang:**  
Of course not  
+82-1-013-1xxx

 **choi san:**  
Thank you (＠^ー^＠)

 **yeosang:**  
No problem

\--★--

 **other half:**  
+82-1-013-1xxx

 **bubblebutt:**  
I love you!!!  
Also btw did yeosang seem different with you???  
Like maybe kind of down

 **other half:**  
I dont think so

 **bubblebutt:**  
Oh  
Okay thank you!!!  
Mwah my soulmate

 **other half:**  
( ⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎ ）

\--★--

 **+82-1-913-1xxx:**  
Hi  
I hope you dont mind  
This is jung wooyoung  
Im yeosang’s friend  
Youre jongho right?

Save **+82-1-913-1xxx** as **sangie hyung’s wooyoung** ? [Yes] [No]

 **jongho:**  
Yeah  
It’s nice to finally meet you  
Hyung gave you my number?

 **sangie hyung’s wooyoung:**  
No i got it from san  
It doesnt matter  
I wanted to ask you something

 **jongho:**  
Yeah sure no problem

 **sangie hyung’s wooyoung:**  
What should i say so yeosang doesnt get mad?

 **jongho:**  
Sorry?

 **sangie hyung’s wooyoung:**  
I was talking to yeosang today and he got upset and idk why  
And it happened before too he suddenly got cold and left  
And last time i said sorry and he forgave me but i dont wanna make him upset again  
Id ask him but i know hed never tell me  
Hed just pretend like everything is okay but i know its not  
Youre his best friend so u should know what i should or shouldnt say  
Then i can be more careful from now on

 **jongho:**  
Wait one moment  
You’re texting me for insider info on my friend?

 **sangie hyung’s wooyoung:**  
No!!!  
No no omg of course not  
I just dont want to make him upset again  
He sounded hurt  
I know no one SOUNDS like anything when texting but  
I KNOW

 **jongho:**  
Okay  
What were you talking about?

 **sangie hyung’s wooyoung:**  
I was teasing him for being romantic  
Bc hes worrying about my seonghwa hyung’s hopeless crush  
But it wasnt that bad and he didnt seem upset

 **jongho:**  
Alright  
Can we reach the important part?

 **sangie hyung’s wooyoung:**  
I said he didnt used to be like that in middle school  
And then i brought up this time he was mean to this girl  
I guess i shouldnt have mentioned it?? Maybe he felt guilty  
Idk he didnt sound like he felt guilty

 **jongho:**  
Wooyoung ssi  
Yeosang hyung doesn’t like talking about the past

 **sangie hyung’s wooyoung:**  
Why??

 **jongho:**  
I can’t tell you  
That’s his stuff  
But maybe don’t always bring up middle school and things like that

 **sangie hyung’s wooyoung:**  
But middle school was when we knew each other  
Those were the best days

 **jongho:**  
I’m just telling you what i know  
You’re free to ignore me

 **sangie hyung’s wooyoung:**  
No i trust you  
Thank you jongho ssi  
Youre the best and i owe you

 **jongho:**  
It’s no problem  
Hyung likes you, after all

 **sangie hyung’s wooyoung:**  
Im his ex best friend u know

 **jongho:**  
Yeah yeah of course

\--★--

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Yeosangie  
Im really sorry about this afternoon  
All that stuff that happened before is in the past and im sorry i brought it up

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Why are you apologizing

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Just wanted to  
So is it okay?

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Yeah of course  
I was just in a bad mood  
You didnt need to say sorry

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Okay  
Btw i meant it u know  
Its really cute youre rooting for seonghwa hyung

 **yeosangie!!:**  
What  
Shut up

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Its the truth!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
I cant stand you

 **jung wooyoung:**  
But youre still my friend!!!  
Because i am the cutest!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
You never get tired do you

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Never!!!

\--★--

 **clueless but helpful hyung:**  
I saw you texted me last night  
Sorry i didnt reply i was busy working on something  
Everything okay?

 **wooyoung (donation drive):**  
Yeah dw its fine hyung  
Seonghwa hyung was worried if u were alive lol

 **clueless but helpful hyung:**  
Well i am lol

 **wooyoung (donation drive):**  
Which is good!!!  
Bc hyung really cares about your wellbeing

 **clueless but helpful hyung:**  
Uh  
Okay

 **wooyoung (donation drive):**  
Okay thats all hyung im glad youre okay  
Talk to you later!!!

 **clueless but helpful hyung:**  
Later then


	17. Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **yeosangie!!:**  
>  Youre not really upset are you
> 
>  **jung wooyoung:**  
>  Will you compliment me if i say yes???
> 
>  **yeosangie!!:**  
>  Then youre not
> 
>  **jung wooyoung:**  
>  Youre so meannnnn  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be jongho's birthday chapter but ended up being late ^^;; hope you all like it anyway!

**sangie hyung’s wooyoung:**  
Hey i wanted to say thank u again for last time  
I was able to fix things with yeosang bc of you  
It really means a lot and i appreciate it!!!  
Youre the best

 **jongho:**  
It’s no problem  
I’m happy to help out  
When yeosang hyung fights with you it’s bad for me too lol

 **sangie hyung’s wooyoung:**  
We dont really fight lol  
It would be better if we fought  
All i do is make him sad but he doesnt fight back

 **jongho:**  
Man i envy you  
Yeosang hyung never lets me off the hook for anything lol  
You’re living the good life wooyoung ssi

 **sangie hyung’s wooyoung:**  
Well i was his best friend!!!  
Im special

 **jongho:**  
Yup  
So now that I’ve given you insider info make good use of it  
You upset hyung and i have to deal with it

 **sangie hyung’s wooyoung:**  
Lol okay okay!!  
Btw when u said it’s bad for you when hes upset with me  
How do u mean?

 **jongho:**  
I mean like he gets super sulky  
And so crabby  
He won’t let me live

 **sangie hyung’s wooyoung:**  
Omg  
Thats so cute

 **jongho:**  
For you maybe!  
He’s not cute to me

 **sangie hyung’s wooyoung:**  
Youre weird yeosang is super cute

 **jongho:**  
You haven’t even seen him in like years  
I think i’d know better than you dude

 **sangie hyung’s wooyoung:**  
Obviously not if you dont think hes cute!!!

 **jongho:**  
Okay there is no point in arguing with you  
You’ll think anything he does is cute

 **sangie hyung’s wooyoung:**  
No!!!  
I just know him!!!

 **jongho:**  
Like i said  
No point in arguing

 **sangie hyung’s wooyoung:**  
Okay okay we’ll just agree to disagree  
And the thing we agree on is that im right!!!

 **jongho:**  
That is totally not what we agreed on

 **sangie hyung’s wooyoung:**  
It is!!!  
You said no point in arguing so that means you agree!!!

 **jongho:**  
Lmao  
Man you’re like a hurricane  
You just keep going without a damn  
I kind of respect it

 **sangie hyung’s wooyoung:**  
Thank you!!  
So he gets sulky whenever hes mad at anyone aww  
And he always makes u suffer for it lol

 **jongho:**  
Well not everyone  
You’re kind of special

 **sangie hyung’s wooyoung:**  
Because we dont meet irl?

 **jongho:**  
Sure  
If you think so

 **sangie hyung’s wooyoung:**  
Lmao what other reason would there be  
Im not even his best friend anymore

 **jongho:**  
Yes, of course  
Just remember  
You are special to yeosang hyung  
So make sure you don’t hurt him  
Accidentally or no

 **sangie hyung’s wooyoung:**  
I wont ever ever

 **jongho:**  
Good  
I’m holding you to that

 **sangie hyung’s wooyoung:**  
Do you have to be so scary???  
I really wont!!!

 **jongho:**  
I can be even scarier

 **sangie hyung’s wooyoung:**  
Pls no lol  
Im a little busy right now but i’ll text u later  
Have a good day jongho ssi ily

 **jongho:**  
Yeah you too  
As in have a good day not the other thing

 **sangie hyung’s wooyoung:**  
Lmaooooo

\--★--

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Hey  
Hey  
Hey  
Yeosang  
Hey  
Hey  
Yeosang  
Yeosangie

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Were you going to keep doing that until i replied

 **jung wooyoung:**  
I did!!!  
You replied didnt you???

 **yeosangie!!:**  
I was in a class  
Whats so important

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Guess what

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Not this again

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Guess!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Something good happened

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Oh!!!!  
Youre right!!!  
Now what happened?

 **yeosangie!!:**  
I dont know  
Something to do with your dancing

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Nope!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Hmm  
Okay then if its not your dancing  
It might be something to do with your friends

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Wait  
Youre actually playing along???

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Sure  
Im bored i might as well

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Yeosangieeeeee

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Its not your seonghwa hyung  
Youre too excited for that

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Its about me!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Okay  
You changed something

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Omg YOU GOT IT!!!  
I did!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Thats great

 **jung wooyoung:**  
  
Tada

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Oh  
You dyed your hair

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Yup!!  
How do i look???

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Good

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Thats it???  
All i get is a good???  
Yeosangie :(

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Why  
What did your other friends say

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Well san went with me to get it dyed  
And he jumped and yelled with me in the shop

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Ah

 **jung wooyoung:**  
And seonghwa hyung hyped me up in the gc for like 20 lines  
Hes annoying but hes pretty nice too lol

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Oh  
Are you disappointed

 **jung wooyoung:**  
I did kind of expect more!!  
I think i deserve it

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Youre not really upset are you

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Will you compliment me if i say yes???

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Then youre not

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Youre so meannnnn  
This is why san is my best friend!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Because i didnt scream over you dyeing your hair

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Yes!!!  
You might still win your spot back  
Theres still time left

 **yeosangie!!:**  
No thanks  
Im fine with second spot

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Who says youre second!!  
Seonghwa hyung bought me ice cream last week!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Well thats shallow of you

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Lmaoooo  
Dont get mad!!!  
I still love you too

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Thats  
What  
Im not mad

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Suuuuure  
If you say sooooo

 **yeosangie!!:**  
I cant stand you

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Thats what you say!!!  
I know im special to you

 **yeosangie!!:**  
What  
No  
Who said that

 **jung wooyoung:**  
I just know  
Am i wrong?

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Yes  
I barely like you  
What special

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Well  
Okay lol now that did kind of hurt

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Youre joking

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Why would i?  
Its not like you care anyway  
Since you barely like me

 **yeosangie!!:**  
No  
Wait

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Okay???  
Im waiting  
You cant just tell me to wait and then not say anything  
Yeosangie  
Did you ghost me???  
Wow okay

\--★--

 **bubblebutt:**  
Are u busy?  
I wanna go out

 **other half:**  
We just saw each other half an hour ago lol  
I dropped you home remember??

 **bubblebutt:**  
Dont care  
Seonghwa hyung has class or whatever idk  
Dont wanna sit here alone

 **other half:**  
Im kind of in a class too woo

 **bubblebutt:**  
Wow  
Okay

 **other half:**  
Are you really mad at me??

 **bubblebutt:**  
No  
Wait  
OH

\--★--

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Black hair looks really good on you  
The purple was nice too  
It made you look kind of like a fairy  
A pretty one not a scary one  
What i mean is you looked really nice with it  
But the black is just as good if not better  
I think it makes you look more friendly too  
Sweet and approachable  
Your hairstyle is nice too  
Longer hair suits you  
Short hair looks good too but i like it longer on you  
If my opinion counts for anything  
You look very good  
Better than just good actually  
I think dyeing it black was a good choice  
Its nice having a pretty friend like you  
Who looks good no matter what hair they have  
I dont really have the best vocabulary  
And im not good at saying things like this  
But i meant it sincerely  
You look good wooyoung

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Wh

 **yeosangie!!:**  
That was 21 lines  
Im above your seonghwa hyung now right

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Wait

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Sorry it took so long  
I wanted to type it all out first  
Instead of getting interrupted in the middle

 **jung wooyoung:**  
WAIT

 **yeosangie!!:**  
It turns out i dont know any other descriptions except  
Good nice pretty

 **jung wooyoung:**  
STOP  
YEOSANG

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Are you still upset  
Im sorry for saying i barely like you

 **jung wooyoung:**  
NO  
IM NOT UPSET  
Omg yeosangie you really wrote all that out for me???

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Who else

 **jung wooyoung:**  
And you meant it???

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Yes  
But i didnt mean it when i said i barely liked you

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Yeah  
Okay  
I really dont know what to say  
Im speechless

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Thats a surprise  
I didnt know you ever shut up

 **jung wooyoung:**  
I didnt know either!!!  
But thank you thank you so much!!!  
Youre the best  
The BEST

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Its nothing

 **jung wooyoung:**  
You do love me!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
What  
Youre so annoying

 **jung wooyoung:**  
But its true!!!  
I am special to you

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Stop saying that

 **jung wooyoung:**  
But its okay bc youre special to me too  
Yeosangie?  
You still here??

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Yes  
I have a class now  
So  
Well talk later

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Okay!!!  
See you!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Okay

\--★--

 **sangie hyungie:**  
Hey  
So

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
Yeah?  
Hyung you can’t just disappear after starting like that

 **sangie hyungie:**  
No  
Its nothing  
I want caramel latte the next morning you pick me up  
See you

 **jjong ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ:**  
Damn okay i didn’t know i was here as your chauffeur + catering  
Caramel latte it is


	18. A weird person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **mingi pingi:**  
>  Seonghwa hyung??  
>  He cant be evil hes hot!!
> 
>  **joongjoong:**  
>  Oh shut up you had a crush on shredder when you were a kid
> 
>  **mingi pingi:**  
>  I regret telling you that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy anniversary to our eight shining stars ☆

**[home base]**

**hwa:**  
Good morning everyone ✧

 **wooyoung:**  
Shht up  
Its eihgt am

 **hwa:**  
Thats morning!

 **hongjoong:**  
Morning

 **hwa:**  
You’re alive

 **hongjoong:**  
Uhh should i not be

 **hwa:**  
No!  
I mean  
You were missing for a couple of days  
I was starting to wondering if you were avoiding this group haha

 **hongjoong:**  
No i was just busy with a project  
Dont worry about it

 **hwa:**  
Thats good to hear  
That you weren’t avoiding me i mean  
Not me specifically just this chat

 **hongjoong:**  
Right

\--★--

 **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
Oh my god  
He hates me

 **Wooby:**  
Hyyng  
Shutt up its eightt am

 **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
You are the least supportive friend ever!!

\--★--

 **babyhyung:**  
Sannie i think hongjoong doesnt like me

 **Sanie:**  
Why??  
Because he hasnt replied to any of your group texts in 13 days??

 **babyhyung:**  
How do you know that??

 **Sanie:**  
Wooyoung told me sdjhafjksg

 **babyhyung:**  
Wooyoung!!

\--★--

 **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
I hate you

 **Wooby:**  
I hate you too  
Goodnght

\--★--

**[home base]**

**hwa:**  
So youre up early hongjoong ssi  
You don’t seem like a morning person

 **hongjoong:**  
Im not really

 **hwa:**  
You definitely are!  
Youre awake and functioning  
Which is a lot more than i can say for most people  
**@wooyoung**

 **wooyoung:**  
Hyyungg  
I am trying to sleeeeeep

 **hwa:**  
You don’t deserve sleep

 **hongjoong:**  
Hey let him sleep its fucking early  
What the hell is that supposed to mean anyway  
Why shouldnt he get to sleep?

 **hwa:**  
No no no  
Its a joke  
Of course he can sleep if he wants

\--★--

 **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
He hates me!!

\--★--

**[home base]**

**wooyoung:**  
Hongjoong hyung hes texting me outside the gc now

\--★--

 **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
Bitch  
Why would you tell him that

\--★--

**[home base]**

**wooyoung:**  
Hes calling me names!!  
Hes so mean!!!

\--★--

 **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
Jung wooyoung you dickface i’ll kill you

 **Wooby:**  
Im taking a screenshot

 **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
DONT YOU DARE

\--★--

**[home base]**

**wooyoung:**  
Hongjoong hyung i wish u were the hyung i knew irl

 **hongjoong:**  
Its okay wooyoung  
Even if we havent met im still your hyung  
I’ll take care of anything you need me to

\--★--

 **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
Why

 **Wooby:**  
This is so funny im gonna cry

 **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
Hes definitely going to hate me now

 **Wooby:**  
You deserve it for texting at eight in the morning!!

 **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
Wooyoung :(

 **Wooby:**  
Lmao relax  
Why would he hate you??  
We’re just joking around lol he knows that!!

 **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
Right  
Nothing to worry about

 **Wooby:**  
Nothing to worry about!!

\--★--

**[studio kidz]**

**joongjoong:**  
Theres something seriously wrong with this seonghwa guy  
He literally said that in front of me? Why?

 **u know yunho:**  
Said what?

 **joongjoong:**  
Check the other group chat

 **mingi pingi:**  
Seonghwa hyung??  
He cant be evil hes hot!!

 **joongjoong:**  
Oh shut up you had a crush on shredder when you were a kid

 **mingi pingi:**  
I regret telling you that

 **u know yunho:**  
Okay i just checked the other chat  
It looks like they were just joking around with each other?  
Wooyoung said he was so mean  
No one uses those words and means it

 **joongjoong:**  
Youre blinded because you like seonghwa

 **mingi pingi:**  
What

 **u know yunho:**  
And you’re blinded because you like wooyoung!

 **mingi pingi:**  
No  
Stop  
Slow down  
Yunho you like seonghwa?

 **u know yunho:**  
No!  
I mean yes  
But not in that way!  
Just as a hyung  
Not romantically  
Definitely not  
Why would i?  
I don’t!

 **joongjoong:**  
Okay okay you can stop typing damn

 **u know yunho:**  
He’s nice

 **joongjoong:**  
What  
How is he nice?  
Hes weird and super fake and  
Weird

 **u know yunho:**  
He was worried about me  
And you too actually

 **joongjoong:**  
Worried about us?  
Why  
We’re fine

 **mingi pingi:**  
Maybe bc you locked yourself in your room for like two weeks??

 **joongjoong:**  
Thats nothing

 **mingi pingi:**  
Maybe for you!!  
I was busy with class so yunho had to go see you twice a day to make sure u were okay  
Seonghwa hyung was worried about him stretching himself too thin  
Hes too nice (#｀ε´)

 **u know yunho:**  
He is

 **mingi pingi:**  
Im talking about you!!

 **u know yunho:**  
Oh  
Thanks  
It wasn’t much anyway  
But hyung did ask and make sure i was okay  
Which was nice

 **joongjoong:**  
Huh  
That is pretty nice i guess  
I dont know i just dont get a good vibe off him  
He feels kind of plastic

 **u know yunho:**  
Give him a chance  
He seemed legit when he asked if we were alright

 **joongjoong:**  
Okay okay

\--★--

**[home base]**

**hongjoong:**  
So what does everyone have planned for this morning

 **yunho:**  
I’m grabbing breakfast and heading to mingi’s  
We’ll eat together and walk to class

 **mingi:**  
Come quick  
I made coffee and i dont want it getting cold before u arrive

 **yunho:**  
You didn’t have to min  
You don’t like coffee

 **mingi:**  
But you do  
Now get here already!! （￣^￣）

 **yunho:**  
Haha i’m on the way

 **hwa:**  
Oh my god  
I’m so envious  
I wish i had a cute boyfriend to bring me breakfast too ;;

 **yunho:**  
What

 **hwa:**  
Hongjoong ssi what are you having for breakfast?

 **mingi:**  
No  
What cute boyfriend  
Who

 **hwa:**  
Who else?  
You and yunho  
I’m burning with envy but i do wish you guys the best haha

 **yunho:**  
We’re not

 **mingi:**  
Why would you think that??

 **yunho:**  
I’m not mingi’s boyfriend  
He’s not mine

 **mingi:**  
We’re just friends!!

 **hwa:**  
Oh  
Oh i’m sorry  
My mistake

\--★--

 **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
Wooyoung!!  
You didnt tell me yunho and mingi werent together!!

 **Wooby:**  
Whht  
I jst fell asleep againn omg

 **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
I said i wished the best for yunho and mingi’s relationship!  
They are not in a relationship!

 **Wooby:**  
Yeah lol i told u that  
Remember??

 **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
Yes but that was before!  
I thought they got their shit together!!  
Theyre going on a fucking breakfast date!!

 **Wooby:**  
Yeah lmao thats how they are  
You see why i thought they were dating???

 **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
Oh they’re definitely in some type of pseudo relationship  
That is so sad  
I’m still envious

 **Wooby:**  
Gross  
Youre the one thats sad

\--★--

**[home base]**

**hwa:**  
Sorry about that haha  
I have no idea why i thought that!  
I guess it just seemed so sweet  
Going out for breakfast like that you know  
Hongjoong ssi what do you usually do for breakfast?

 **hongjoong:**  
I dont eat

 **hwa:**  
Oh no you shouldn’t skip breakfast!!  
Its the most important meal of the day!!

 **hongjoong:**  
I dont really bother with fixed meals  
I just eat whenever i feel like it

 **mingi:**  
And always the worst stuff!!

 **hongjoong:**  
Thats just not true

 **yunho:**  
When was the last time a vegetable passed your lips hyung?  
Potatoes don’t count

 **hongjoong:**  
Yesterday

 **mingi:**  
And neither does ketchup!!

 **hongjoong:**  
Thats  
Well why not?

 **hwa:**  
Tomato is a fruit

 **hongjoong:**  
What  
No its not

 **hwa:**  
Im sorry but it is

 **hongjoong:**  
What the hell is the difference between a fruit and a vegetable anyway

 **yunho:**  
Well  
Wait

 **hongjoong:**  
There isnt any

 **mingi:**  
Give yunho a second  
Hes thinking!!

 **hongjoong:**  
Hes googling you mean

 **hwa:**  
Fruits develop from flowers  
Vegetables from other parts

 **yunho:**  
Yeah what seonghwa hyung said!

 **hongjoong:**  
You  
What the fuck when did you become a fruit expert

 **hwa:**  
I like reading  
Hongjoong ssi if you like we can go for breakfast sometimes  
It would be good for you to get a balanced diet  
Im a nursing student so id know haha

 **hongjoong:**  
Cool  
Maybe one day

 **hwa:**  
Great! ^^☆

\--★--

 **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
Omg he might actually kind of like me!!

\--★--

**[studio kidz]**

**joongjoong:**  
This seonghwa guy is seriously weird  
I have no idea what you guys see in him


	19. Be honest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **wooyoung (*ﾟ▽ﾟ*):**  
>  Lol what do u wanna know?
> 
>  **math genius man:**  
>  Why did you think me and yunho were dating?
> 
>  **wooyoung (*ﾟ▽ﾟ*):**  
>  Lol what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to our precious leader, our aurora ｡･:*･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ

**math genius man:**  
Hey  
Can i ask you something?

 **wooyoung (*ﾟ▽ﾟ*):**  
Mingi!!!  
For the last time im not giving u yeosang’s number!!!

 **math genius man:**  
No no this isnt about him  
I wanted to ask about something

 **wooyoung (*ﾟ▽ﾟ*):**  
Mr genius needs my help???  
What do i get in return???

 **math genius man:**  
Wow you want something back??  
Youre the worst

 **wooyoung (*ﾟ▽ﾟ*):**  
Nope im too cute!!!  
Lol what do u wanna know?

 **math genius man:**  
Why did you think me and yunho were dating?

 **wooyoung (*ﾟ▽ﾟ*):**  
Lol what

 **math genius man:**  
I thought it was just you being funny  
But seonghwa hyung thought so too  
And im thinking about it a lot for some reason

 **wooyoung (*ﾟ▽ﾟ*):**  
Lmaoo youre joking right?  
You really dont know???

 **math genius man:**  
No??

 **wooyoung (*ﾟ▽ﾟ*):**  
For real???

 **math genius man:**  
If you dont wanna tell me you can just say so smh!!

 **wooyoung (*ﾟ▽ﾟ*):**  
Huh  
One sec

\--★--

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Yeosangieeeee  
Help  
Helppppp

 **yeosangie!!:**  
No

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Yeosangieeeeee  
Its an emergency!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Are you dying

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Yes!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Okay goodbye

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Omg youre so meannnnn

 **yeosangie!!:**  
What happened

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Mingi just texted me  
He wants to know why everyone thinks him and yunho are dating  
He really doesnt know!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Ah  
Okay i see your problem

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Do i just tell him straight out???  
I really really wanna lol  
But im also not sure thats a good idea

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Break it to him gently

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Gently???  
Im not good at gentle!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Try  
Are you close enough to dump it on his head

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Idk maybe??? I think so

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Dont dump it on his head  
I wouldnt want anyone to dump it on my head

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Yeah but who would u like like that lol  
Jongho has a bf

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Yes  
Of course  
I was just saying  
Tell him carefully

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Carefully  
Okay got it!!  
Thanks yeosangie youre so helpful

 **yeosangie!!:**  
No problem

\--★--

 **wooyoung (*ﾟ▽ﾟ*):**  
Mingi  
Youre totally in love with yunho

 **math genius man:**  
What

 **wooyoung (*ﾟ▽ﾟ*):**  
Its okay!!! Hes in love with you too!!!

 **math genius man:**  
No  
What are you talking about??  
Hes not  
Im not  
What??

 **wooyoung (*ﾟ▽ﾟ*):**  
Dude  
You guys go on dates all the time!!!

 **math genius man:**  
No we dont!!

 **wooyoung (*ﾟ▽ﾟ*):**  
Just because you dont call them dates doesnt mean they arent dates!!!  
Literally every time i text you or yunho youre talking about going somewhere  
To eat or to some event or whatever  
Dates

 **math genius man:**  
No they arent  
Why would you even say that

 **wooyoung (*ﾟ▽ﾟ*):**  
Its the truth!!!

 **math genius man:**  
No its not  
Yunho and i are just friends!!  
We dont go on dates!!  
Thats just going places with a friend!!

 **wooyoung (*ﾟ▽ﾟ*):**  
Lol okay  
Then why dont you take hongjoong hyung with you?

 **math genius man:**  
Well  
Thats me and yunho time

 **wooyoung (*ﾟ▽ﾟ*):**  
Uh huhhhhh

 **math genius man:**  
Its friend time!!

 **wooyoung (*ﾟ▽ﾟ*):**  
Suuuuuuure

 **math genius man:**  
It is!!

 **wooyoung (*ﾟ▽ﾟ*):**  
Omg i dont know how youre even arguing with me!  
Its so obvious!!!  
Ask seonghwa hyung!!!

 **math genius man:**  
No hes weird like you  
You dont know what youre talking about  
Im yunho’s friend and hes mine

 **wooyoung (*ﾟ▽ﾟ*):**  
So youd be okay with him dating someone

 **math genius man:**  
Yunho isnt interested in dating

 **wooyoung (*ﾟ▽ﾟ*):**  
Because hes already dating you!!!

 **math genius man:**  
No!!

 **wooyoung (*ﾟ▽ﾟ*):**  
Lmaoooo sure!!!  
Tell yourself that!!!  
Youll realize it later and thank me in the end lolol

 **math genius man:**  
I shouldve never talked to you if you were just gonna feed me nonsense  
Youre the worst and i hope your childhood friend doesnt like you

 **wooyoung (*ﾟ▽ﾟ*):**  
THATS GOING TOO FAR  
Yeosang loves me!!!

\--★--

 **jung wooyoung:**  
I did a good thing  
Tell me you love me

 **yeosangie!!:**  
What  
Why  
No

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Praise me!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Oh  
Why am i worried

 **jung wooyoung:**  
No i really did!!!  
I sped up yunho and mingi’s relationship by a thousand times!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Now im really worried

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Youre too mean!!!  
Theyll thank me for this youll see!!!  
Mingi’s probably hit realization already lolol

\--★--

 **Mingki:**  
Hyung hi  
I hope youre doing good  
I had a question

 **seonghwa ( ⁎°ᴗ°⁎☆):**  
Hi!  
Yeah go ahead ^^

 **Mingki:**  
Just tell me honest  
Why did you think i was yunho’s boyfriend

 **seonghwa ( ⁎°ᴗ°⁎☆):**  
Oh  
Well

 **Mingki:**  
Honest

 **seonghwa ( ⁎°ᴗ°⁎☆):**  
Okay  
You do things i imagine doing with someone i’d date

 **Mingki:**  
Things like what??

 **seonghwa ( ⁎°ᴗ°⁎☆):**  
Like having breakfast together  
Yunho stocks his fridge with your favorite snacks  
And he goes to see you with food when youre studying  
And you visit him after practice with drinks  
You’re so sweet to each other in the group chat  
You’re always thinking about helping each other and making your days better  
Oh my god im so lonely

 **Mingki:**  
Thats  
No i mean

 **seonghwa ( ⁎°ᴗ°⁎☆):**  
How’s hongjoong?  
Did he eat well today?

 **Mingki:**  
Thats just friend stuff

 **seonghwa ( ⁎°ᴗ°⁎☆):**  
Some of it is  
The rest of it isnt  
It’s not what i do with my friends anyway  
It could be different for you guys  
I shouldnt have assumed sorry

 **Mingki:**  
No  
Im just  
No

 **seonghwa ( ⁎°ᴗ°⁎☆):**  
You did ask me to be honest  
And it’s like i said  
You could have a different way of being friends  
Theres no such thing as normal

 **Mingki:**  
Okay  
Thanks for being honest hyung

 **seonghwa ( ⁎°ᴗ°⁎☆):**  
Im glad to help  
And tell hongjoong to eat lunch if he hasnt already  
Not only cheap ramen

 **Mingki:**  
You did help  
Thanks

\--★--

 **big brat mingi:**  
Idiot hyung  
Did you eat lunch??

 **hongjoong (ಥ೧ಥ):**  
What  
Why do you care brat

 **big brat mingi:**  
I dont idiot  
Did you??

 **hongjoong (ಥ೧ಥ):**  
No its not even 3  
Still early

 **big brat mingi:**  
Eat something  
Not ramen

 **hongjoong (ಥ೧ಥ):**  
The hell  
Are you gonna come over here and cook for me?

 **big brat mingi:**  
No i did my job  
Bye!!

 **hongjoong (ಥ೧ಥ):**  
Brat  
Fine im eating

\--★--

 **min (♡⸃ ◡ ⸂♡):**  
Are you free?

 **yun (∗ •͈ ꒡ •͈ )ɞ♡:**  
I’m here if you need me  
Is everything okay?

 **min (♡⸃ ◡ ⸂♡):**  
I guess  
I dont know i feel weird (|||❛︵❛。)

 **yun (∗ •͈ ꒡ •͈ )ɞ♡:**  
Oh no  
Weird how? You’re not sick are you?  
I can come over if you want me to

 **min (♡⸃ ◡ ⸂♡):**  
No its okay (´∩｀。)  
Im not sick  
Im just thinking about stuff too much

 **yun (∗ •͈ ꒡ •͈ )ɞ♡:**  
Oh so there is a drawback to being a genius

 **min (♡⸃ ◡ ⸂♡):**  
Omg no (*ﾉωﾉ)  
Im being serious!!

 **yun (∗ •͈ ꒡ •͈ )ɞ♡:**  
Haha sorry  
Do you wanna talk about it?  
I can listen and make dumb jokes

 **min (♡⸃ ◡ ⸂♡):**  
No its okay  
Its better just talking to you

 **yun (∗ •͈ ꒡ •͈ )ɞ♡:**  
That’s what i’m here for  
Making things better

 **min (♡⸃ ◡ ⸂♡):**  
Making my day better

 **yun (∗ •͈ ꒡ •͈ )ɞ♡:**  
I hope so

 **min (♡⸃ ◡ ⸂♡):**  
Yunho

 **yun (∗ •͈ ꒡ •͈ )ɞ♡:**  
Yeah?

 **min (♡⸃ ◡ ⸂♡):**  
Nothing  
Its nothing  
Im thinking way too much!!  
Im gonna try and get started on this theorem proof  
You can get back to whatever you were doing

 **yun (∗ •͈ ꒡ •͈ )ɞ♡:**  
If you say so  
You sure you don’t want me to come over?  
I’ll bring those chips you like

 **min (♡⸃ ◡ ⸂♡):**  
No its okay!!  
But thank you (´◡`)  
We’ll talk later!!

 **yun (∗ •͈ ꒡ •͈ )ɞ♡:**  
Of course min

 **min (♡⸃ ◡ ⸂♡):**  
(❁´◡`❁)♡

\--★--

 **math genius man:**  
I hate you!!

 **wooyoung (*ﾟ▽ﾟ*):**  
Lololol realized the truth already???

 **math genius man:**  
Theres nothing to realize!!

 **wooyoung (*ﾟ▽ﾟ*):**  
Suuuuuuuure


	20. It's a genius plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **old hyung hwa:**  
>  What are you planning jung wooyoung??
> 
>  **best boy wooyoung:**  
>  Its genius  
>  Im gonna add san to the gc with yunho and mingi
> 
>  **old hyung hwa:**  
>  No
> 
>  **best boy wooyoung:**  
>  What???  
>  Why no???
> 
>  **old hyung hwa:**  
>  You cant  
>  I forbid it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy atiny day 🎔♡

**[loud asf]**

**best boy wooyoung:**  
I HAVE AN IDEA

 **old hyung hwa:**  
What kind of idea?

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
A genius one!!!

 **our sannie:**  
Oooooh spill!!

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
Okay sooo  
You know yunho and mingi  
Im gonna get them together!!!

 **our sannie:**  
I thought they were already together ( ・◇・)？

 **old hyung hwa:**  
Pretty much

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
Theyre not official!!!  
Mingi keeps saying theyre just friends which is WRONG

 **old hyung hwa:**  
Let them get to it at their own pace damn

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
No!!! I cant live like this anymore!!!  
The other day yunho said he took mingi to a fancy cuban restaurant  
Ive never even had cuban food in my life!!!

 **our sannie:**  
So youre jealous adsfxdhsk

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
No!!! I want them to go on a DATE  
And i want them to KNOW it

 **old hyung hwa:**  
What are you planning jung wooyoung??

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
Its genius  
Im gonna add san to the gc with yunho and mingi

 **old hyung hwa:**  
No

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
What???  
Why no???

 **old hyung hwa:**  
You cant  
I forbid it

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
Oh now im definitely doing it!!!

 **our sannie:**  
Svfhsgdsfk ngl that kind of hurts

 **old hyung hwa:**  
Hongjoong won’t pay attention to me as it is  
And you want to add another person to the chat??

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
Oh my godddddd

 **old hyung hwa:**  
And san of all people!!

 **our sannie:**  
Hey (ʘ言ʘ╬)

 **old hyung hwa:**  
Hes literally the cutest person in existence!!

 **our sannie:**  
Wait go on

 **old hyung hwa:**  
You cant do this to me

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
Omg will you at least hear the plan!!!  
I add san to the gc  
And then he’ll start flirting with yunho

 **our sannie:**  
What  
Why

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
Because!!!  
Mingi is the weak link here  
So im concentrating all my forces on him  
Basic battlefield strategy

 **old hyung hwa:**  
What

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
Mingi already kind of knows the truth!!!  
This is whats gonna drill it in for him!!!  
I asked him if hed be okay with yunho dating someone and he dodged the q  
So now we’re gonna make it a possibility and he’ll KNOW

 **our sannie:**  
That sounds terrible

 **old hyung hwa:**  
That sounds amazing  
Do you think itd work with me and hongjoong?

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
Keep dreaming lmao  
Hongjoong hyung barely knows u exist

 **old hyung hwa:**  
Wow you couldve at least lied to spare my feelings

 **our sannie:**  
Wooyoung are you serious??  
Thats a terrible plan

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
Why???

 **our sannie:**  
Because!!  
Well what if yunho likes me??  
Id be playing with his feelings!!

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
Lmao hed never like u  
Hes totally gone for mingi

 **our sannie:**  
Thats even worse!!  
I cant make moves on a guy whos taken  
Find someone else for your plan

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
Saaannnnnn  
Its for a good cause!!!

 **old hyung hwa:**  
I feel like you throw that phrase around too much

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
Saaaaaaaannnnnnn

 **our sannie:**  
Nope

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
I thought you were my best friend omg  
How could my soulmate betray me!!!

 **our sannie:**  
Like this sdgxjshk  
Ask someone else

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
I dont trust anyone else!!!

 **our sannie:**  
What about yeosang?

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
NO

 **old hyung hwa:**  
That was vehement

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
No  
I mean  
Why would yeosang? lol

 **our sannie:**  
For you??  
And hes charming right?? Hed be believable

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
I said no didnt i???  
Dont bring up yeosang again!!!

\--★--

 **babyhyung:**  
Hahahaha

 **Sanie:**  
Asbxfsjdk hes so obvious

\--★--

**[loud asf]**

**old hyung hwa:**  
Wooyoung why do you act 5 years old  
Let yeosang be cute with yunho  
It's for a good cause remember?  
And then i can meet him too

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
I SAID NO

 **our sannie:**  
Unless you think hes bad at it asdhxfsk

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
NO  
HES THE BEST  
Actually no hes too good!!  
Yunho might actually fall for him and ruin the entire plan!!!

 **our sannie:**  
Ouch but he wouldnt fall for me??

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
No!!!  
I mean  
Omg just do this for me!!!

 **our sannie:**  
No (◡‿◡✿)

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
Youre the worst!!!

\--★--

 **jung wooyoung:**  
I hate san!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
What did you do

 **jung wooyoung:**  
What do you mean me???  
Its him!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
So you say  
What happened

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Okay so i had this genius idea to get yunho and mingi together  
Like officially  
But san wont help me out!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Whats the plan

 **jung wooyoung:**  
San flirts with yunho in front of mingi and gets him jealous

 **yeosangie!!:**  
What  
Are you serious  
Thats a stupid plan  
Theyre not in middle school wooyoung

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Theyre so dumb they might as well be!!!  
Wait but it wouldve worked in middle school???

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Yes its about the level of a 14 year old

 **jung wooyoung:**  
It wouldve worked on you???

 **yeosangie!!:**  
That  
When i was 14 maybe

 **jung wooyoung:**  
I dont remember u being jealous of anyone

 **yeosangie!!:**  
I didnt like anyone

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Hmmm yeah  
You didnt really talk to anyone except me lol  
Okay nvm no more talking about the past  
We're only talking about the future  
Mingi and yunho's future!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Just let them work it out  
Theyre not kids they can figure it out themselves

 **jung wooyoung:**  
But i cant wait that long!!!  
Oh wait one sec  
San is texting me

\--★--

 **other half:**  
Woo  
Bc you are my soulmate and i love u  
I will join your plan

 **bubblebutt:**  
YES!!!

\--★--

 **jung wooyoung:**  
He said yes!!!!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Congratulations on your engagement

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Omg nooooo  
He said he'll help with the plan!!!!!!  
Wait

\--★--

 **other half:**  
On one condition

 **bubblebutt:**  
Anything!!!

 **other half:**  
You add yeosang to the gc too

\--★--

 **jung wooyoung:**  
NO

 **yeosangie!!:**  
What  
What now

 **jung wooyoung:**  
HES TRYING TO  
HES  
I dont know what hes trying but i dont like it!!!

\--★--

 **bubblebutt:**  
Why???

 **other half:**  
Because!!  
I want him there lol  
Itll be fun (。・ω・。)

 **bubblebutt:**  
He wont wanna  
He doesnt like talking to new people

 **other half:**  
You could ask him first??

 **bubblebutt:**  
I said he wont want to!!!

\--★--

 **choi san:**  
Yeosang hii o(〃＾▽＾〃)o

 **yeosang:**  
Hi san

 **choi san:**  
Would u want to join a gc with me and woo and some of his friends?  
Seonghwa hyung is in it too and hed love to meet you (。・ω・。)  
I promise itll be really fun and chill  
And if u dont like it u can leave any time no questions asked

 **yeosang:**  
Is this the chat with seonghwa and his crush

 **choi san:**  
Sbxgajdk so woo told you about them  
Yeah sksksks  
Tbh im curious abt them too lol  
Woo says hyung is really embarrassing in there and i wanna see adxgshskl

 **yeosang:**  
Hmm  
Okay

 **choi san:**  
Okay??  
Really??

 **yeosang:**  
Yes  
Im kind of curious too

 **choi san:**  
Dsgxisvhsj yay!! ヾ(＠^∇^＠)ノ  
Thank you ˙˚ʚ(´◡`)ɞ˚˙

 **yeosang:**  
Its no problem  
Id love to join with you

 **choi san:**  
(❁´◡`❁)

\--★--

 **other half:**  
[IMG_768]  
[IMG_769]  
ಸ‿ಸ

 **bubblebutt:**  
WHAT

\--★--

 **jung wooyoung:**  
YEOSANG

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Wooyoung

 **jung wooyoung:**  
You wanna join the gc with seonghwa hyung and hongjoong hyung???

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Yeah why not  
It seems interesting

 **jung wooyoung:**  
But!!!  
I thought you hated talking to people you dont know

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Yes but theyre your people  
And youll be there  
So  
I guess its fine

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Oh  
Yeosangieeeee

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Please dont add any more letters to the end of my name

 **jung wooyoung:**  
You shouldve told me you wanted to join!!!  
I wouldve added you ages ago!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
I didnt consider it until san asked

 **jung wooyoung:**  
But you do wanna join???  
Not just bc san asked???

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Yeah i do want to join

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Okay!!!!!!

\--★--

 **bubblebutt:**  
We're in!!!

 **other half:**  
(。・ω・。)


	21. Stage 1 underway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **wooyoung:**  
>  Its san and yeosang!!!
> 
> **san:**  
>  Hi (❁´◡`❁)
> 
> **sangie:**  
>  Hello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to our dazzling gem ｡༅:*ﾟ:*:✼

**[loud asf]**

**best boy wooyoung:**  
Okay!!!  
I’ll do it this afternoon!!!  
Yeosang says hes free rn

**our sannie:**  
Great (❁´◡`❁)

**old hyung hwa:**  
I’m sorry do what this afternoon?

**best boy wooyoung:**  
Im adding san to the gc!!!  
My genius plan is underway!!!

**old hyung hwa:**  
What?!  
I thought san said he wouldnt!!

**our sannie:**  
I changed my mind (◕ᴗ◕✿)

**best boy wooyoung:**  
I changed his mind!!!  
He said hed join if yeosang did  
So im adding him too lol

**our sannie:**  
Yup (。・ω・。)

**old hyung hwa:**  
No!!  
You cant join the gc with me and hongjoong!!

**best boy wooyoung:**  
Well damn im in there too u know

**old hyung hwa:**  
San!! You betrayed me ;;

\--★--

**Sanie:**  
Listen  
I have a plan

**babyhyung:**  
Not you too

**Sanie:**  
No this one will actually work  
You know woo’s genius plan to get yunho and mingi to admit their feelings?  
Im gonna flip it around on him and yeosang

**babyhyung:**  
Are you serious?

**Sanie:**  
Very  
Oh come on arent u tired of woo being so oblivious to his own feelings??  
We’re helping him out (◡‿◡✿)

**babyhyung:**  
Well  
Do you know if yeosang likes him back?  
Youve spoken with him

**Sanie:**  
I think so?? But hes hard to read  
He texts so dry afsbxjd

**babyhyung:**  
Do you really think this plan will work?  
Wait what am i saying? It’s wooyoung  
Of course itll work  
Do you think you could work it for me and hongjoong?

**Sanie:**  
Uhh  
First i have to assess the state of your relationship

**babyhyung:**  
Or lack thereof haha  
We just exist in the same place  
He never wants to talk to me :(

**Sanie:**  
Aww hyung im sorry o(TヘTo)

**babyhyung:**  
Me too!!  
Wait  
Oh my god

\--★--

**[home base]**

**hongjoong:**  
**@hwa**

\--★--

**[loud asf]**

**best boy wooyoung:**  
HYUNG  
SEONGHWA HYUNG  
HONGJOONG HYUNG TAGGED YOU IN THE GC

**old hyung hwa:**  
I SAW

**best boy wooyoung:**  
AAAAAAAA

**old hyung hwa:**  
Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**our sannie:**  
Afsbcdsjfslk chill

\--★--

**[home base]**

**hongjoong:**  
So youre telling me pumpkin is a fruit?

\--★--

**[loud asf]**

**best boy wooyoung:**  
BE COOL

**old hyung hwa:**  
I am trying!!

\--★--

**[home base]**

**hwa:**  
Haha what’s with the sudden question?

**yunho:**  
Oh god  
I’m sorry seonghwa hyung  
He’s been going on about this for days

**mingi:**  
Just let him get it out of his system omg

**hongjoong:**  
I cant stop thinking about it  
I know pumpkins come from flowers  
My grandma had a pumpkin patch and ive seen them grow  
So pumpkins are fruit?  
Theyre fucking fruit?

**hwa:**  
From the technical definition  
Yes ^^

**hongjoong:**  
What the fuck

**yunho:**  
Great! Let’s never talk about pumpkins ever again!  
Conversation permanently closed!

**hongjoong:**  
No what the fuck  
Im never gonna get over this  
You ruined my life

**hwa:**  
That’s fair since you’ve kind of ruined mine

**hongjoong:**  
??  
Do you know me from somewhere or ??

**hwa:**  
Haha no sorry i was thinking about something else

**hongjoong:**  
Uh okay

\--★--

**[loud asf]**

**old hyung hwa:**  
How was that??

**best boy wooyoung:**  
Bad landing but not bad before that!!!

**our sannie:**  
Stop talking about a gc im not in!!

**best boy wooyoung:**  
You mean not yet!!!  
Stage 1 of my genius plan is underway!!!

\--★--

**[home base]**

**wooyoung:**  
Hongjoong hyung!!!  
Stop talking to seonghwa hyung and look at someone actually cute!!!

\--★--

**[loud asf]**

**old hyung hwa:**  
I hate you

\--★--

**[home base]**

**hongjoong:**  
Whats up wooyoung

**wooyoung:**  
I want to add my friends san and yeosang to the gc  
Thats okay right???

\--★--

**[studio kidz]**

**u know yunho:**  
Hold up  
Yeosang?

**mingi pingi:**  
Yeosang!!  
The childhood friend/crush ( ✧Д✧)

**joongjoong:**  
Calm down kids  
We dont know yet for sure

**mingi pingi:**  
I know!!

\--★--

**[home base]**

**mingi:**  
Its totally fine!!  
Add him rn!!

**wooyoung:**  
You mean them  
My friend san wants to join too  
Hes really fun and pretty

**mingi:**  
Yeah sure of course  
Add them!!

**wooyoung:**  
Great!!!

\--★--

**jung wooyoung:**  
Ready?  
Im adding you to the gc

**yeosangie!!:**  
Im fine wooyoung  
Its just a group chat

**jung wooyoung:**  
Right!!! Okay!!!

\--★--

**[home base]**

**other half** has been added to the chat

**yeosangie!!** has been added to the chat

**other half** ’s nickname has been set to: **san**

**yeosangie!!** ’s nickname has been set to: **sangie**

**wooyoung:**  
Its san and yeosang!!!

**san:**  
Hi (❁´◡`❁)

**sangie:**  
Hello

**hwa:**  
Hi yeosang ✧  
I’ve heard a lot about you  
Im seonghwa ❀  
Oh  
  
This is me ☆

\--★--

**wooyoung (donation drive):**  
Yeosang doesnt like sharing his pics so pls dont ask him to!!!

**clueless but helpful hyung:**  
Sure  
Thanks for the heads up

\--★--

**Jung WY:**  
Yeosang doesnt like sending pics of his face so dont ask him to!!!  
Thanks

**yunho:**  
Oh sure that’s fine  
No pressure if he doesn’t want to!

\--★--

**wooyoung (*ﾟ▽ﾟ*):**  
Yeosang doesnt like sharing selfies so dont ask him to!!!

**math genius man:**  
Yeah sure

\--★--

**[home base]**

**sangie:**  
Its nice meeting you  
Wooyoung talks a lot about you too  
I didnt know you were handsome

**hwa:**  
Ahh thanks ♡

\--★--

**[studio kidz]**

**joongjoong:**  
Dont you think its kind of suspicious wooyoung never introduced yeosang to seonghwa?  
Sounds like he doesnt trust him

**mingi pingi:**  
Omg hyung give it a rest!!  
Seonghwa hyung is nice and kind and wooyoung’s friend!!

**joongjoong:**  
But how do we know that for sure?  
We dont  
He feels 100% fake

**mingi pingi:**  
Hyung istg

**u know yunho:**  
Hongjoong hyung  
It does kind of feel like you’re just trying to convince yourself he’s evil

**joongjoong:**  
Why?? Would i??

**mingi pingi:**  
Bc youre weird and probably jealous  
Hes definitely taller and hotter than you

**joongjoong:**  
Hahaha  
Shut up mingi

\--★--

**[home base]**

**hwa:**  
You can save my number in your phone  
And call or text whenever you like ^^

**sangie:**  
Okay

**san:**  
Hi!!  
Im choi san  
You can call me san or sannie  
  
Thats me (◕ᴗ◕✿)

**wooyoung:**  
Isnt he so pretty???  
Thats my soulmate!!!

**san:**  
My other half!!

**sangie:**  
Get a room

**san:**  
Asdfxbshk sorry sangie

**yunho:**  
Well since we’re doing introductions  
I’m yunho  
Dance major, same age as wooyoung  
And this is my face  


**mingi:**  
Im song mingi!!  
This is me  
  
Im a math major

**yunho:**  
He’s a genius  
He’s top of his class you know  
You should see him solve his assignments  
He’s like a wizard!

**mingi:**  
Omg no (*/∇＼⭒)

**san:**  
Its nice to meet you guys!!  
Wooyoung shared a vid of you guys dancing before  
Youre both really good!!

**mingi:**  
Thanks!!

\--★--

**[studio kidz]**

**mingi pingi:**  
I like san

**joongjoong:**  
Youre really that easy

**mingi pingi:**  
I like honest people!!

\--★--

**[home base]**

**hongjoong:**  
Well im hongjoong  
Im studying music and im a year older than dumb and dumber over there

**san:**  
Its nice to meet you too!!  
Thanks for helping woo out btw  
He probably blessed your name a thousand times agsdnfxvsk

**hongjoong:**  
I had to lol hes very hard to refuse

**sangie:**  
You gave my number to him

**hongjoong:**  
Pretty much yeah  
Sorry about that

**sangie:**  
Its fine  
Im glad

**wooyoung:**  
Yeosangieeeeeee

**sangie:**  
Contain yourself

**hwa:**  
Wheres your picture?

**hongjoong:**  
The hell  
Yeosang doesnt have to share if he doesnt want to

**hwa:**  
Oh no i’m not talking to him  
I actually meant you haha

**hongjoong:**  
Oh  
Uh okay  
  
Thats me

**hwa:**  
Wow youre really good looking ✩

**hongjoong:**  
Thanks

\--★--

**[loud asf]**

**old hyung hwa:**  
This was such a good idea  
San i love you thank you for joining ♡  
Woo you are a genius i love you ♡

**our sannie:**  
Sdvbhfskdg hyung this is so sad

**best boy wooyoung:**  
Thank you hyung for recognizing my genius!!!  
Stage 1 of the plan: complete!!!


	22. Good morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **hongjoong:**  
>  What about your friend jongho  
>  Why am i already scared
> 
>  **sangie:**  
>  He wakes up at 5 am  
>  Every day  
>  To work out
> 
>  **hongjoong:**  
>  You cant see me but im making the sign of the cross over my chest  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience. I hope you'll like this chapter ♡
> 
> And thank you for 1k kudos!

**[home base]**

**hwa:**  
Good morning ♡

 **san:**  
Good morning hyung (。・ω・。)

 **hwa:**  
What are you doing here??  
Oh  
Right haha youre here now too

 **san:**  
Sdfhjksdfh yeah i am  
Who else would be up so early lol

 **hwa:**  
Hongjoong is awake  
He didnt go to bed yet

 **san:**  
Its almost 8 am??

 **hwa:**  
Yes but he’s awake

 **hongjoong:**  
How did you know that

 **hwa:**  
Call it intuition  
You should go to sleep now

 **hongjoong:**  
I would but i have a class in like half an hour so

 **hwa:**  
So you decided last night would be the perfect time for an all nighter  
Very clever

 **hongjoong:**  
Why do i feel like im being scolded

 **hwa:**  
No haha of course not

 **sangie:**  
Good morning

 **san:**  
Sangie?? Youre awake too??

 **sangie:**  
Morning class

 **san:**  
Asdnfhsk that sucks

 **sangie:**  
Why are you awake san  
I know you have no class now

 **san:**  
Habit lol  
I took all my 1st sem classes early in the morning  
So now im just used to waking up early (。・ω・。)

 **hongjoong:**  
Youre not human  
And im honestly terrified of you

 **san:**  
Thats because you dont know sangie’s friend jongho shdfjkdf

 **sangie:**  
He says hi

 **san:**  
Hi (〃＾▽＾〃)o

 **hwa:**  
Hi jongho ☆

 **hongjoong:**  
What about your friend jongho  
Why am i already scared

 **sangie:**  
He wakes up at 5 am  
Every day  
To work out

 **hongjoong:**  
You cant see me but im making the sign of the cross over my chest  
Thats not right  
Holy shit ive gone to bed at 5 more times than ive gotten up at 5

 **hwa:**  
I’m willing to bet youve never gotten up at 5

 **hongjoong:**  
How did you know that

 **hwa:**  
Intuition ☆

 **wooyoung:**  
Whht th fcuk  
Whs texting at thsi time  
Fuckingg seonghwa hynung

 **san:**  
Dhsdfsg go back to sleep woo  
You cant even type right

 **wooyoung:**  
Waiit  
Yeosangiee?? Youre awwwake??

 **sangie:**  
Yes

 **wooyoung:**  
Yeosangie!!!  
Good morning!!!

 **sangie:**  
Yes

 **wooyoung:**  
Wait  
You said good morning to san and hwa hyung!!!  
You never say good morning to me!!!  
Do you say good morning to jongho too???

 **sangie:**  
Why wouldnt i

 **wooyoung:**  
Why dont you say it to me!!!

 **hongjoong:**  
Its 8 am  
Why the hell are we yelling

 **hwa:**  
This isn’t wooyoung yelling  
This is wooyoung normal voice

 **wooyoung:**  
Tell jongho i said good morning!!!

 **sangie:**  
Okay  
Jongho says good morning back

 **wooyoung:**  
Sorry what does he say???  
Your last text didnt send

 **sangie:**  
This is a really bad attempt  
At getting me to say good morning to you

 **wooyoung:**  
Yeosangieeeeee

\--★--

 **sangie hyung’s wooyoung:**  
Jongho  
Youre with yeosang rn???

 **jongho:**  
Good morning  
Yeah i am  
Why?

 **sangie hyung’s wooyoung:**  
I need your help  
This is really urgent

 **jongho:**  
What’s up?

 **sangie hyung’s wooyoung:**  
Tell him to text me good morning

 **jongho:**  
Are you serious?

 **sangie hyung’s wooyoung:**  
Super

 **jongho:**  
That’s what you’re talking about right now?  
Yeosang hyung is smiling like crazy

 **sangie hyung’s wooyoung:**  
Really???

\--★--

**[home base]**

**hwa:**  
You’re lucky you only experience this in text

 **san:**  
As if you dont love it when hes hyper asfdghgsdgk

 **sangie:**  
He must be even worse in real life  
As bad as he is over text

 **wooyoung:**  
Yeosang jongho says youre smiling  
You like meeeeee

 **sangie:**  
No  
What  
Im not

 **wooyoung:**  
Jongho texted me and said you are!!!

 **sangie:**  
What the fuck  
When did you get his number  
How did you get his number

 **wooyoung:**  
San gave it to me!!!

 **sangie:**  
Choi san

 **san:**  
Cbvhdskjfg im sorry （Ω Д Ω）  
Woo said it was important!!

 **sangie:**  
What was so important

 **wooyoung:**  
It doesnt matter now!!!  
The fact is you were smiling and i have an eyewitness!!!

\--★--

 **jongho:**  
Dude  
You sold me out?

 **sangie hyung’s wooyoung:**  
Noooooooo

 **jongho:**  
Then why is hyung death glaring me?

\--★--

**[home base]**

**wooyoung:**  
Omg stop death glaring at jongho!!!

 **sangie:**  
Is he giving live updates or something

 **wooyoung:**  
Noooooo

 **hongjoong:**  
Oh hes definitely giving live updates

 **san:**  
Asfdgnhsg hongjoong hyung

 **hongjoong:**  
No no i hope he continues  
This is fun

 **sangie:**  
The second i get his phone in my hands  
I am blocking your number

 **wooyoung:**  
You wouldnt do that!!!

 **sangie:**  
Wouldnt i

 **hwa:**  
I thought jongho did boxing  
Are you sure you wanna mess with him?

 **hongjoong:**  
Boxing  
For real

 **san:**  
Yeah lol yeosang told me about it too

 **hongjoong:**  
I swear everything i hear about this guy makes me more scared

\--★--

 **sangie hyung’s wooyoung:**  
Dont worry im taking care of everything

 **jongho:**  
What?

\--★--

**[home base]**

**jongho** has been added to the chat

 **jongho** ’s nickname has been set to: **jong**

 **wooyoung:**  
Ha!!!

 **jong:**  
You’ve got to be kidding me  
This is you taking care of everything?

 **sangie:**  
You added him here  
Why

 **wooyoung:**  
So he can tell everyone that you do like me!!!  
You were smiling!!!  
Tell them jongho

 **jong:**  
Uh can i wait until he leaves my car first  
I’m within range

 **hwa:**  
Hi jongho ☆  
I’m seonghwa  
Ive heard a lot about you from yeosang  
It’s nice to meet you ♡

 **jong:**  
Oh hi  
I’m choi jongho

 **hongjoong:**  
Nice to meet you  
Kim hongjoong

 **jong:**  
Nice to meet you too

 **hongjoong:**  
So youre the 5 am guy

 **jong:**  
I am the 5 am guy

 **hongjoong:**  
The totally human guy

 **jong:**  
Last i checked yup lol

 **hwa:**  
Hongjoong you’re going to be late for your class

 **hongjoong:**  
Shit  
Okay goodbye see yall later

 **hwa:**  
Bye ♡

 **jong:**  
Goodbye  
One sec  
  
That’s me  
If you want proof that i’m actually human

 **hwa:**  
Youre handsome ✧

 **jong:**  
Aww thanks  
You’re too nice  
Can i call you hyung?

 **hwa:**  
Of course ♡

 **jong:**  
Yeosang hyung you could learn something from seonghwa hyung

 **sangie:**  
Youre still within range

 **san:**  
Jongho run sdjfhkgk

 **sangie:**  
Youre all teaming up against me  
And youre going to regret it  
I have to go to class now  
Watch your back choi jongho

 **jong:**  
If anything happens to me know that yeosang hyung did it  
I’ll hopefully catch you all later

 **wooyoung:**  
No!!! First say that yeosang likes me!!!

 **jong:**  
Goodbye

 **hwa:**  
Bye jongho we’ll talk again later ❀  
Wooyoung you dumbass go back to sleep already

 **wooyoung:**  
Youre mean and BIASED  
You dont even know jongho!!!

 **san:**  
And he already likes him more than he likes you sdnbfhgnk

 **wooyoung:**  
I hate both of you  
You woke me up too!!!  
Im going back to sleep good NIGHT

 **mingi:**  
Good morning everyone!!  
Wait  
8 people in the chat??  
What happened???  
What were you all doing while i was asleep???

 **san:**  
Lmjdfsknk u need to catch up


	23. Online watch party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **mingi:**  
>  This is why youre the best hyung in this gc  
>  You could learn something hongjoong hyung
> 
>  **hongjoong:**  
>  Wow i cant believe you just said that
> 
>  **hwa:**  
>  Oh no hongjoong you’re a great hyung too!
> 
>  **mingi:**  
>  Hongjoong hyung is uninvited anyway  
>  I dont want him  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year! Thank you for reading my work in 2020 (and before!) and i hope you'll continue to enjoy my writing in this new year and beyond ♡

**[home base]**

**mingi:**  
Who wants to watch the little mermaid with me??

 **hongjoong:**  
Again?  
Didnt you watch that literally last month?

 **mingi:**  
So??  
Who except hongjoong hyung wants to watch the little mermaid with me??

 **hwa:**  
Sorry mingi  
I would watch with you but im out right now  
I hope you find someone ♡

 **mingi:**  
Aww hyung!!  
This is why youre the best hyung in this gc  
You could learn something hongjoong hyung

 **hongjoong:**  
Wow i cant believe you just said that

 **hwa:**  
Oh no hongjoong you’re a great hyung too!

 **mingi:**  
Hongjoong hyung is uninvited anyway  
I dont want him  
Anyone??

 **san:**  
Sorry im in a class ( ´･ω･)

 **mingi:**  
So i have to watch alone (*´；ェ；`*)

 **jong:**  
I'll watch with you

 **mingi:**  
Really??

 **jong:**  
Online watch party right?  
Why not?  
Give me half an hour to get home and shower

 **mingi:**  
Okay!!

 **jong:**  
Hey **@sangie** hyung wanna watch the little mermaid with us?

 **mingi:**  
Thanks jongho  
Youre the best person in this chat

 **hongjoong:**  
This is literally the second conversation youve had with him

 **mingi:**  
And i already like him more than you!!

 **sangie:**  
Hello  
The little mermaid  
Yes sure why not  
I dont need to turn my camera on do i

 **mingi:**  
Why would i wanna see you when the little mermaid is on??  
This is going great  
Watch party!!

 **wooyoung:**  
Hi everyone i am here!!!  
What are we talking about???  
Lol mingi why would u wanna watch the same thing all the time  
Omg !!! Yeosangie!!!  
I wanna watch too let me let me

 **mingi:**  
Sure!! Wooyoung is in too!!  
Hongjoong hyung u suck

 **hongjoong:**  
Im busy mingi

 **mingi:**  
Busy sucking

 **hwa:**  
I’m sorry what

 **san:**  
Scvbhdfskgjk mingi

 **wooyoung:**  
Lmaooooooo  
Please stop seonghwa hyung is gonna dieeeee

\--★--

**[loud asf]**

**old hyung hwa:**  
Shut  
Up

 **our sannie:**  
Lmaosdbfhjsgfkdfs

 **old hyung hwa:**  
I mean it!! No more

 **our sannie:**  
Tell wooyoung not me sdbshgfnk

\--★--

 **hongjoong (ಥ೧ಥ):**  
Very funny mingi  
Fucking hilarious

 **big brat mingi:**  
Hahaha sorry hyung  
Of course you dont suck  
Youd need another person for that ಸ∀ಸ

 **hongjoong (ಥ೧ಥ):**  
Im coming over to break your porcelain cat collection

 **big brat mingi:**  
YOU WOULDNT

\--★--

**[home base]**

**hwa:**  
Moving on ✧

 **hongjoong:**  
Why are you asking us to watch anyway  
Wheres yunho??

 **mingi:**  
Why yunho??  
Hes just my friend  
Hes just like you guys  
I can watch with you guys too

 **hongjoong:**  
You hearing this **@yunho**

 **mingi:**  
Why?? Why would you tag him??

 **hwa:**  
Did something happen between you and yunho?

 **mingi:**  
No!!  
Nothing happened!!  
Nothing will happen!!  
We’re friends just like i am with all of you!!

 **sangie:**  
Is this the guy you go on breakfast dates with

 **mingi:**  
Theyre not dates!!

 **jong:**  
Breakfast dates?

 **sangie:**  
Yeah  
Yunho goes to his place with breakfast  
And he even takes coffee  
Even though he doesnt drink it  
Just for mingi

 **jong:**  
Holy shit  
I should start doing that for hwi too

 **hwa:**  
Whos hwi?

 **jong:**  
My boyfriend

 **wooyoung:**  
Like yunho and mingi!!!

 **mingi:**  
No!!!  
Yunho is just my friend!!!

 **hwa:**  
Aww jongho thats so cute ♡

 **sangie:**  
Jongho is very whipped for his boyfriend

 **wooyoung:**  
Like yunho and mingi!!!

 **mingi:**  
NO!!

 **hwa:**  
Having someone bring me breakfast in the morning does sound nice  
Though itd be nicer if he fucking slept the night before  
Hongjoong did you sleep last night?

 **hongjoong:**  
Dont see what that has to do with you

 **hwa:**  
That’s a no then

 **hongjoong:**  
Tf how do you know that??

 **hwa:**  
I just know ✩

 **yunho:**  
Hi everyone!  
Hyung you tagged me?

 **mingi:**  
Its nothing!!  
Its okay haha u can go  
You have that group project you need to focus on

 **yunho:**  
Min  
You’re having a movie night?  
Without me?

 **mingi:**  
I thought youd be busy  
And i mean we’re all friends right??

 **yunho:**  
Yeah yeah of course  
You could’ve asked me though

\--★--

**[loud asf]**

**best boy wooyoung:**  
Now!!!  
**@our sannie** go go go

 **our sannie:**  
Go where??

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
The plan??? Remember???  
Go make mingi realize him and yunho def arent just friends!!!

 **our sannie:**  
Okay okay geez

\--★--

**[home base]**

**mingi:**  
Im sorry yunho  
I hope you arent mad (ू˃̣̣̣̣̣̣︿˂̣̣̣̣̣̣ ू)

 **yunho:**  
No of course not!  
I could never be mad at you

 **mingi:**  
You can watch with us!!  
And we can game together later tonight too  
We’ll play that game you like

 **yunho:**  
But you don’t like that game

 **mingi:**  
Doesnt matter

 **yunho:**  
You suck pretty bad at it too haha

 **mingi:**  
Youll carry me like always (。・ω・。)

 **san:**  
Omg  
You guys are so fucking cute just date already

\--★--

**[loud asf]**

**best boy wooyoung:**  
??? What was that???

 **our sannie:**  
I cant help it!!  
Theyre too cute sdbfsgnskf

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
Thats the exact opposite of what we decided!!!  
Youre useless!!!

 **old hyung hwa:**  
He’s right though  
They are so fucking cute

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
Youre even more useless!!!

\--★--

**[home base]**

**yunho:**  
What

 **mingi:**  
Omg no  
Why would we date??

 **yunho:**  
We’re just friends!

 **mingi:**  
This is us being friends!!

 **yunho:**  
Nothing cute about it haha

\--★--

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Are they serious

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Thats the worst thing!!!  
They actually ARE  
Do you understand me now???

 **yeosangie!!:**  
A little

 **jung wooyoung:**  
THANK YOU  
You support me right???

 **yeosangie!!:**  
I dont support anything youre doing  
Let them figure things out at their own pace

 **jung wooyoung:**  
So you want me to do nothing???  
I cant do nothing!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Then suffer

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Youre so meannnnn

\--★--

 **yun (∗ •͈ ꒡ •͈ )ɞ♡:**  
Are you mad at me?

 **min (♡⸃ ◡ ⸂♡):**  
What?? No!!  
No of course im not!!  
I thought youd be mad at me

 **yun (∗ •͈ ꒡ •͈ )ɞ♡:**  
Then why didn’t you ask me to watch with you?  
We always watch disney movies together

 **min (♡⸃ ◡ ⸂♡):**  
I know (ᗒ∩ᗕ)  
I thought youd be busy

 **yun (∗ •͈ ꒡ •͈ )ɞ♡:**  
I’m never too busy for you  
You’re my best friend

 **min (♡⸃ ◡ ⸂♡):**  
Right?

 **yun (∗ •͈ ꒡ •͈ )ɞ♡:**  
What do you mean?

 **min (♡⸃ ◡ ⸂♡):**  
I mean we’re friends right  
Thats it

 **yun (∗ •͈ ꒡ •͈ )ɞ♡:**  
Yeah of course  
We’ve always been friends

 **min (♡⸃ ◡ ⸂♡):**  
Yeah youre right i know  
So its okay we’re all watching together  
Because we’re all friends  
The same way

 **yun (∗ •͈ ꒡ •͈ )ɞ♡:**  
Yeah  
Of course  
The same way

 **min (♡⸃ ◡ ⸂♡):**  
Right  
So youll watch with us?

 **yun (∗ •͈ ꒡ •͈ )ɞ♡:**  
Yeah i wouldn’t miss it

 **min (♡⸃ ◡ ⸂♡):**  
(ෆ˙ᵕ˙ෆ)

\--★--

 **jung wooyoung:**  
I just realized!!  
We’re gonna watch a movie together  
We havent done that since middle school!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Yeah its been a while

 **jung wooyoung:**  
I wish it wasnt online tho

 **yeosangie!!:**  
So you could steal all my popcorn again

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Omg i never did that!!  
False accusation!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
You did that  
Literally every time we watched a movie together  
You also tried to get me to drink whatever you bought  
And ended up spilling half of it on me  
Thanks for ruining my fav pair of sneakers idiot

 **jung wooyoung:**  
That!!! Never happened!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Never happened  
Thats what youre going with

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Its the truth!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Sure  
If we werent watching online  
Id put jongho mingi and yunho between us

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Thats so mean!!!  
Also id never let it happen u know that!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Youre right on that one  
Unfortunately

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Yes i am!!!  
Now lets go watch ariel and pretend like im stealing your food again

 **yeosangie!!:**  
So you do admit it

 **jung wooyoung:**  
If you admit you liked it!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Never


	24. Crop top princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **jong:**  
>  I had to do something  
> I was third wheeling two separate couples at the same time
> 
>  **yunho:**  
>  What do you mean couples?  
> It was just the four of us with you?
> 
>  **jong:**  
>  Yeah i know who was with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember if i thanked you all for this but thank you!! For 1k kudos!! I never expected to receive so much love and support, and definitely not so quick! I hope you'll continue to enjoy my work ♡

**[home base]**

**mingi:**  
That was so much fun!!  
Thank u guys for joining my watch party!!

 **jong:**  
It was fun watching with you guys

 **sangie:**  
It was fun having wooyoung shut up for 90 mins

 **wooyoung:**  
HEY

 **hwa:**  
Aww im glad you guys had fun  
I feel left out now though :(

 **mingi:**  
We’ll watch with you next time hyung!!  
Jongho is a really good singer!!  
He could be a pro seriously

 **jong:**  
Thanks hyung!

 **mingi:**  
He sang in the middle and he was so good!!!

 **jong:**  
I had to do something  
I was third wheeling two separate couples at the same time

 **yunho:**  
What do you mean couples?  
It was just the four of us with you?

 **jong:**  
Yeah i know who was with me

 **sangie:**  
Dont listen to jongho  
Being a little shit is his hobby

 **san:**  
Jongho we should be friends  
I think we’d get along really well (◕ᴗ◕✿)

 **jong:**  
Thanks!

 **wooyoung:**  
You would!!! Hes really good at singing!!!  
Hes literally ariel!!!

 **sangie:**  
Literally  
Do you even know what that word means

 **mingi:**  
I dont think jongho would be ariel tbh  
If he was a princess hed be tiana

 **san:**  
Whos that??

 **mingi:**  
What  
Omg

 **yunho:**  
You don’t know tiana???

 **mingi:**  
I thought you were cultured!!

 **san:**  
Okay i dont know disney princesses  
Now will anyone tell me who she is??

 **hongjoong:**  
No one tell him  
Let him stay uneducated

 **san:**  
Sdfbjksdfg as if i dont have google  
Ohhh frog girl

 **hwa:**  
Hongjoong which disney princess do you think youd be?

 **mingi:**  
Ariel  
Because teeny teeny tiny

 **hongjoong:**  
Fuck you

 **yunho:**  
Didn’t you dye your hair red once?  
You’d totally be ariel!

\--★--

**[loud asf]**

**old hyung hwa:**  
Oh my god  
Oh my god

 **our sannie:**  
Keep it in your pants hyung asdnfsjfs

 **old hyung hwa:**  
This is fate ☆✧  
He’s ariel!!  
People say i look like prince eric!!

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
Lmaooo no one says that  
HYUNG dont tell the gc people say that!!!

 **old hyung hwa:**  
Okay okay i wont geez

\--★--

**[home base]**

**san:**  
Oooh people sometimes say seonghwa hyung looks like prince eric!!

\--★--

**[loud asf]**

**old hyung hwa:**  
Sannie ♡

 **our sannie:**  
(◠ᴗ◕✿)

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
I hate both of you omfg

\--★--

**[home base]**

**hongjoong:**  
I dont see it

\--★--

**[loud asf]**

**old hyung hwa:**  
Sannie :(

 **our sannie:**  
( ´･ω･)

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
HAHA

\--★--

**[home base]**

**wooyoung:**  
I agree with you hyung!!!  
Seonghwa hyung is def not eric!!!  
Hes one of those eels instead!!!

 **san:**  
There were eels in the little mermaid??

 **wooyoung:**  
Dont talk!!!  
Youre too uneducated!!!

 **hongjoong:**  
San maybe you shouldve joined mingi and his princess rewatch obsession

 **mingi:**  
Its not an obsession!!

 **wooyoung:**  
I think id be snow white

 **sangie:**  
Because why

 **wooyoung:**  
Because everyone loves me!  
If 7 random men found me breaking into their cottage theyd still love me!!!

 **sangie:**  
Snow whites prince doesnt even have a name

 **wooyoung:**  
Hes unimportant!!!  
Im the star of the show!!!

 **hwa:**  
Which princess do you like most?  
Open question, not directed at hongjoong  
^^

 **wooyoung:**  
Lmaoooo you made him mad

 **hongjoong:**  
Me?

 **mingi:**  
I like jasmine!!  
Yunho likes rapunzel

 **yunho:**  
She’s cute  
Tbh i think if mingi was a princess he’d be rapunzel

 **sangie:**  
Oh my god  
Can you stop  
For one second  
All my teeth are gonna dissolve in my mouth

 **yunho:**  
Stop what?

 **jong:**  
Did the watch party teach you nothing?  
You can’t stop them  
Though i guess you can’t judge lmao

 **sangie:**  
I dont know what youre talking about

 **hwa:**  
Jasmine’s great  
You do know jasmine right san?

 **san:**  
Yes?? Crop top princess

 **hongjoong:**  
Crop top princess  
Crop top princess?  
Thats  
Well  
Youre not wrong

 **hwa:**  
My favorite is aurora  
Thats sleeping beauty sannie

 **san:**  
Skinny long dress yeah

 **hongjoong:**  
What  
Aurora?  
She doesnt say like 20 lines in her movie  
Why is she your favorite

 **hwa:**  
I didn’t know this was an interrogation!!  
Whos your favorite anyway?  
You didnt even answer me!!

 **hongjoong:**  
Ariel  
It was cool how she wanted to explore a new world

 **yunho:**  
Also you look just like her!

 **hongjoong:**  
No!!

 **hwa:**  
I dont know why but i assumed you’d pick pocahontas haha

 **hongjoong:**  
Cant trust someone who fell in love with a colonizer

 **san:**  
Sfxnfsbsjk lmaoooo

 **wooyoung:**  
Yeosangie what princess would u be???

 **sangie:**  
Cinderella

 **jong:**  
Lololol sure

 **sangie:**  
But my favorite is jasmine  
She had a pet tiger

 **wooyoung:**  
Why would u be cinderella???

 **sangie:**  
Blond

 **hongjoong:**  
Boo thats boring

 **wooyoung:**  
Wait

 **san:**  
So i have to be a brunette princess??

 **wooyoung:**  
YOURE BLOND???

 **sangie:**  
Oh  
Yes

 **wooyoung:**  
OMG  
YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT

 **sangie:**  
I did  
Just now

 **jong:**  
Can we not assign by hair color?  
Then yunho hyung has to be belle

 **yunho:**  
What’s wrong with belle?

 **san:**  
Whos belle

 **hwa:**  
Beauty and the beast

 **jong:**  
Furry

 **hongjoong:**  
Shes not a furry??

 **jong:**  
She’s not? Because i remember the beast having a ton of fur  
And she fell for him  
Case closed

 **hongjoong:**  
Thats  
I mean  
I cant live because of you people

 **yunho:**  
I have no problem with that

 **san:**  
Adfbsdgjnksdf noooooo  
Youre a furry?? YOU???

 **yunho:**  
I didn’t say that

 **san:**  
You didnt NOT say it

 **wooyoung:**  
Omg can we focus???  
Yeosang is blond!!!

 **jong:**  
Yes i know

 **wooyoung:**  
I didnt!!!  
Why didnt you tell me before???  
Yeosangie???

 **sangie:**  
Its not important  
Does it really matter

 **wooyoung:**  
I mean its not really  
But why!!! You didnt tell me!!!

 **hwa:**  
Belle isn’t the only princess with brown hair  
Theres anna too

 **san:**  
Whos that

 **mingi:**  
Oh my god  
I cant be here anymore!!

\--★--

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Youre not really upset i didnt tell you im blond now  
Are you

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Yes!!!  
No  
Idk you never told me

 **yeosangie!!:**  
I didnt think it was worth mentioning

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Its not really important ig  
Its just a hair color  
But i didnt know such an obvious thing abt u  
I feel like a stupid bad friend

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Youre not  
Im sorry

 **jung wooyoung:**  
You dont need to be sorry!!!  
Even feeling bad abt it is stupid lol

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Its not  
Youre not stupid wooyoung

 **jung wooyoung:**  
!!! Im taking a screenshot!!!  
You said i wasnt stupid!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
In this specific instance  
Not generally

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Too late!!!  
Kang yeosang thinks im smart!!!  
I have evidence now!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Youre really something else you know

 **jung wooyoung:**  
I’ll take that as a compliment!!!

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Sure  
Do you want to know anything  
About me  
So that you dont feel like you dont know any more obvious things

 **jung wooyoung:**  
For real???

 **yeosangie!!:**  
For real

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Welllllll  
How many questions do i get???  
50? 100???

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Dont push your luck

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Lmao okay  
First!!  
Do u have any visible tattoos???

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Are you serious

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Super!!!  
Now do u have any?

 **yeosangie!!:**  
No

 **jung wooyoung:**  
How about any secret ones???

 **yeosangie!!:**  
No comment

 **jung wooyoung:**  
Yeosang  
Are you joking???  
Or do you actually actually???  
Actually??????

 **yeosangie!!:**  
Im late for a class  
Goodbye

 **jung wooyoung:**  
ITS 8 YOU DONT HAVE A CLASS NOW  
YEOSANG  
Omg youre the worst!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because i like reading and according to every online quiz no other princess has ever touched a book in their lives, i'm belle


	25. Reasons to like someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **seonghwa (wooyoung’s friend):**  
>  Wow  
> Youre amazing
> 
>  **Hongjoong ❀♡:**  
>  Really?  
> I thought most people see it like i do
> 
>  **seonghwa (wooyoung’s friend):**  
>  Sometimes i feel like im throwing flowers at a rock
> 
>  **Hongjoong ❀♡:**  
>  Im sorry what

**annoying hyung gold medal:**  
Woo are you busy?  
Oh youre at work  
I forgot  
Im sorry

 **Wooby:**  
Hyung?  
I got a minute are u still here??  
Hyung???

 **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
Its okay i was just asking  
You can get back to work dont mind about me

 **Wooby:**  
Are you okay?  
Did something happen???

 **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
Not at all  
Its okay woo im fine!

 **Wooby:**  
No something happened!!!  
What happened?

 **annoying hyung gold medal:**  
Nothing happened  
You can get back to work its okay  
Thanks for talking to me for a little

 **Wooby:**  
Are you at home?  
Hyung???

\--★--

 **bubblebutt:**  
Go to seonghwa hyung’s apartment  
Hes in a mood

 **other half:**  
A bad one??

 **bubblebutt:**  
He apologized bc he forgot i was working

 **other half:**  
Shit  
I have a quiz in literally 5 minutes  
I cant skip this

 **bubblebutt:**  
Im at work  
If i miss the rest of my shift again im fired

 **other half:**  
Just give me one hour  
You cant keep him busy for an hour??

 **bubblebutt:**  
No!!!  
You know he’ll just ignore my messages!!!  
Wait  
I have an idea but its kind of risky

 **other half:**  
Im sorry woo i need to go right now  
Just one hour!!

 **bubblebutt:**  
Damn it  
FINE

\--★--

 **wooyoung (donation drive):**  
Hongjoong hyung  
Tell me youre here

 **clueless but helpful hyung:**  
Whats up?

 **wooyoung (donation drive):**  
Can u do something for me???  
This is really really important  
I wouldnt ask if it wasnt

 **clueless but helpful hyung:**  
Yeah of course anything  
What do you need?

 **wooyoung (donation drive):**  
Text seonghwa hyung

 **clueless but helpful hyung:**  
What

 **wooyoung (donation drive):**  
Talk to him and be nice to him  
Just for an hour!!! Then san will take care of it  
Please  
Pleaseeeeee

 **clueless but helpful hyung:**  
Im sorry what  
Why me  
Im not good at talking  
Or being nice  
And for an hour?

 **wooyoung (donation drive):**  
Hyung pleaseeeee  
Hes in a bad mood  
Just keep him busy until san’s quiz ends  
Youre the only one whose messages he wont ignore

 **clueless but helpful hyung:**  
Me?  
We dont even talk

 **wooyoung (donation drive):**  
Omg hyung just do it  
I have to get back to work my boss is on my ass  
If you love me youll do it!!!

 **clueless but helpful hyung:**  
You cant be serious

 **wooyoung (donation drive):**  
If you love me!!!

 **clueless but helpful hyung:**  
This is a joke  
Wooyoung  
Wooyoung?  
The fuck

\--★--

 **Hongjoong ❀♡:**  
Hey  
Its me  
Hongjoong

 **seonghwa (wooyoung’s friend):**  
Hi  
This is sudden haha  
Why the text?

 **Hongjoong ❀♡:**  
No reason  
Just  
Why do you like aurora?

 **seonghwa (wooyoung’s friend):**  
Aurora?

 **Hongjoong ❀♡:**  
The princess  
You never said why she was your favorite  
You asked me why i liked ariel but i didnt ask you back  
So im asking now

 **seonghwa (wooyoung’s friend):**  
Youre still thinking about that?

 **Hongjoong ❀♡:**  
Yeah  
So why do you like her the most

 **seonghwa (wooyoung’s friend):**  
I just do  
I don’t need reasons to like someone  
I just like them  
My heart doesn’t need to justify itself to my brain  
It’s never led me wrong before

 **Hongjoong ❀♡:**  
Oh  
Thats a pretty different way of thinking

 **seonghwa (wooyoung’s friend):**  
I’m guessing youre not like that  
You always have reasons why you like or dislike someone

 **Hongjoong ❀♡:**  
Honestly yeah  
Ive never thought about it like my heart and brain are talking to each other  
Its just me  
My brain is my heart is my brain

 **seonghwa (wooyoung’s friend):**  
Wow  
Youre amazing

 **Hongjoong ❀♡:**  
Really?  
I thought most people see it like i do

 **seonghwa (wooyoung’s friend):**  
Sometimes i feel like im throwing flowers at a rock

 **Hongjoong ❀♡:**  
Im sorry what

 **seonghwa (wooyoung’s friend):**  
Why don’t you like me?

 **Hongjoong ❀♡:**  
What

 **seonghwa (wooyoung’s friend):**  
You don’t like me  
At all

 **Hongjoong ❀♡:**  
What thats not true  
We’re kind of friends

 **seonghwa (wooyoung’s friend):**  
This is the first time you’ve ever talked to me outside the chat

 **Hongjoong ❀♡:**  
Yeah and

 **seonghwa (wooyoung’s friend):**  
Wooyoung put you up to this didn’t he

 **Hongjoong ❀♡:**  
No  
Fuck how did you know

 **seonghwa (wooyoung’s friend):**  
Because it’s obvious  
You dont like me  
Youve never messaged me personally  
Even inside the chat you hardly talk to me  
You met yeosang and jongho after me but you like them more  
And you always have reasons right?  
Why you like or dont like someone?  
So what is the reason kim hongjoong  
What is the reason

 **Hongjoong ❀♡:**  
Uh  
Why would you want to talk about that  
Cant we just talk about disney princesses or something  
Hey which prince do you like most?

 **seonghwa (wooyoung’s friend):**  
No we’re not talking about anything else  
Tell me

 **Hongjoong ❀♡:**  
Are you serious

 **seonghwa (wooyoung’s friend):**  
Deadly

 **Hongjoong ❀♡:**  
Okay since youre so insistent  
Im  
Its not that i dislike you  
Youre just  
I make friends with people i can relate to  
And i cant relate to you

 **seonghwa (wooyoung’s friend):**  
Why?  
What’s wrong with me?

 **Hongjoong ❀♡:**  
Nothings wrong with you  
Thats kind of it  
Now im gonna sound fucking stupid  
You cant be a real person

 **seonghwa (wooyoung’s friend):**  
That makes no sense  
How does that make sense??  
If you dont want to tell me you can just say that!

 **Hongjoong ❀♡:**  
Youre too perfect seonghwa

 **seonghwa (wooyoung’s friend):**  
I’m  
What?

 **Hongjoong ❀♡:**  
Come on  
Youre kind and caring and you always say the right thing  
Youre studying to be a nurse so you can help people  
You look like you 24/7  
Theres not a single way we’re similar

 **seonghwa (wooyoung’s friend):**  
Thats  
I don’t know what to say

 **Hongjoong ❀♡:**  
Honestly at the start i was suspicious of you  
Because wooyoung said some stuff about you  
And how he didnt have friends

 **seonghwa (wooyoung’s friend):**  
Wooyoung said he didnt have friends?  
Ouch to me and san then  
And yeosang too??

 **Hongjoong ❀♡:**  
Yeah hes a dramatic bitch  
I figured that out eventually

 **seonghwa (wooyoung’s friend):**  
But you were still suspicious of me

 **Hongjoong ❀♡:**  
No  
I mean  
Youre just a lot to take in you know

 **seonghwa (wooyoung’s friend):**  
Yeah  
You really think i’m perfect?

 **Hongjoong ❀♡:**  
Like  
Well

 **seonghwa (wooyoung’s friend):**  
Im not  
You know just today i made a dumb mistake in class  
And it was so basic i should’ve gotten it right

 **Hongjoong ❀♡:**  
Thats okay  
Everyone makes mistakes

 **seonghwa (wooyoung’s friend):**  
No you don’t understand  
If id gotten this wrong in real life someone could’ve died  
I would’ve killed someone  
Because i’m not good enough

 **Hongjoong ❀♡:**  
Dont say that  
Thats not true

 **seonghwa (wooyoung’s friend):**  
It is!  
I dont know what i’m doing  
I shouldnt have chosen this field  
Not when im so lacking  
Someones going to end up getting hurt because of my mistakes

 **Hongjoong ❀♡:**  
Maybe  
I cant say youll never make mistakes  
Because shockingly you are a human too

 **seonghwa (wooyoung’s friend):**  
Haha shockingly?

 **Hongjoong ❀♡:**  
Yeah im shocked too lol  
But dont say youre not good enough or youre not right  
You care so much and you work hard  
Thats the kind of person who should be in this field  
Youre perfect for this

 **seonghwa (wooyoung’s friend):**  
You really think so?

 **Hongjoong ❀♡:**  
Yeah i really do

 **seonghwa (wooyoung’s friend):**  
Thanks  
Im sorry  
I shouldnt have unloaded on you  
It’s dumb anyway

 **Hongjoong ❀♡:**  
No its not  
You worrying about it is even more proof that youre a good person  
And that youre right for nursing  
Just dont make your friends worry so much okay?

 **seonghwa (wooyoung’s friend):**  
Okay  
Yeah  
I just don’t want to weigh san and woo down with this  
Theyre so bright and innocent it just feels unfair to make them sad

 **Hongjoong ❀♡:**  
Theyre bright and innocent so that they can cheer you up too  
But if you really dont want to talk to them  
You can text me

 **seonghwa (wooyoung’s friend):**  
You really mean that?

 **Hongjoong ❀♡:**  
Yeah  
Im not super bright or innocent so its no big loss

 **seonghwa (wooyoung’s friend):**  
Hongjoong  
Can i ask you a favor?

 **Hongjoong ❀♡:**  
Yeah sure

 **seonghwa (wooyoung’s friend):**  
Can you use emojis or something?  
Its so hard to read your tone sometimes  
I always feel like you’re upset with me

 **Hongjoong ❀♡:**  
Oh  
Yeah sure ill try to do that

 **seonghwa (wooyoung’s friend):**  
Okay  
So are you saying that like (❁´◡`❁) or like ( ಠ_ಠ)

 **Hongjoong ❀♡:**  
(❁´◡`❁)

 **seonghwa (wooyoung’s friend):**  
Omg

 **Hongjoong ❀♡:**  
Not good?

 **seonghwa (wooyoung’s friend):**  
No!! Its great  
You’re great  
Thanks  
Itll help me know if i’m going about it the right way

 **Hongjoong ❀♡:**  
Going about what the right way

 **seonghwa (wooyoung’s friend):**  
Nothing haha  
You go on being a rock, i don’t mind ♡

 **Hongjoong ❀♡:**  
Okay then  
Wait im the rock in your flowers and rock thing?  
That doesnt sound like a compliment

 **seonghwa (wooyoung’s friend):**  
No it’s just the truth ☆

 **Hongjoong ❀♡:**  
Wow  
Wait i mean that like  
(❁´◡`❁)

 **seonghwa (wooyoung’s friend):**  
Omg ;;;;;;  
(❁´◡`❁)

Rename **Hongjoong ❀♡** to: **Hongjoong (❁´◡`❁)**? [Yes] [No]

\--★--

 **Sanie:**  
Hyung!!  
Im downstairs and i brought food!!

 **babyhyung:**  
Do you think pink rose and ivory is too basic

 **Sanie:**  
For what??

 **babyhyung:**  
Or maybe hongjoong would like jewel tones  
For our wedding theme

 **Sanie:**  
SDXNDSGDJDK HYUNG  
Im glad to see youre feeling better adsbxfdghs


	26. Making moves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **wooyoung:**  
>  We’re 8 people in this chat!!!  
>  No ones alone!!!
> 
>  **jong:**  
>  I feel alone
> 
>  **san:**  
>  Omg jongho nooooooo  
>  Send me your location im running over to cuddle you right now!!!
> 
>  **jong:**  
>  Give me one sec i’m locking all my doors

**[home base]**

**hwa:**  
  
Hi everyone ✿

 **hongjoong:**  
Hey

 **hwa:**  
Hi hongjoong ♡  
All done with classes?

 **hongjoong:**  
Yeah im heading home now

 **hwa:**  
It’s pretty late  
You should eat something on your way back

 **hongjoong:**  
Im just going to go home anyway

 **hwa:**  
Doesnt mean you shouldn’t eat!!  
And you won’t eat stop to eat when you start working

 **hongjoong:**  
Thats  
How do you know that

 **hwa:**  
Intuition ☆  
Just grab a sandwich on the way  
I’ll remind you to eat dinner later

 **hongjoong:**  
Okay okay fine  
(❁´◡`❁)

 **hwa:**  
(❁´◡`❁)

 **jong:**  
Oh my god not you guys too  
At least do it outside the group chat ffs

 **hongjoong:**  
Do what

 **jong:**  
I’m not even single and it’s bad enough for me  
Don’t you guys care about san hyung?

 **hwa:**  
San supports me ^^♡

 **san:**  
Sdfshgkdfk im fine jongho  
Besides i have yeosang (◕ᴗ◕✿)  
Right **@sangie**?

 **jong:**  
I don’t think you guys are in the same boat  
Watching the little mermaid with those 4 made everything so obvious

 **hongjoong:**  
Dont make me feel like i missed out  
Because mingi watches that movie like once a month

 **mingi:**  
You miss out every time!!  
Hwa hyung!! You look great!!

 **hwa:**  
Thank you mingi ♡  
Wheres yunho?

 **jong:**  
He doesn’t have yunho hyung microchipped lol

 **mingi:**  
Hes heading home from practice

 **jong:**  
I stand corrected

 **wooyoung:**  
Lmaooo thats yunho and mingi  
Now what were you talking about without me???  
WAIT  
HONGJOONG HYUNG  
WHATS THAT

 **hongjoong:**  
Whats what

 **wooyoung:**  
THAT  
(❁´◡`❁)

 **hongjoong:**  
Oh  
Seonghwa asked me to use those

 **wooyoung:**  
And you agreed???

 **hongjoong:**  
Yeah

 **san:**  
Adsfbhdsgk its happening  
Pink rose and ivory is a go

 **hongjoong:**  
I feel like im hearing only half of this conversation  
Whats going on

 **hwa:**  
Nothing!  
Theyre just being dramatic haha

\--★--

**[loud asf]**

**old hyung hwa:**  
Omg shut up

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
I cant believe this!!!  
You actually got closer???

 **old hyung hwa:**  
You don’t have to sound so surprised

 **our sannie:**  
I am sdfbfhdsjf  
Youre making moves!!

 **old hyung hwa:**  
I told you i finally got somewhere with him!!

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
But we didnt know you actually GOT somewhere

 **our sannie:**  
We thought he just remembered your surname or something fdgshjgks

 **best boy wooyoung:**  
Lmaoooo

 **old hyung hwa:**  
You guys are awful

\--★--

**[home base]**

**yunho:**  
Seonghwa hyung you look great!  
Wait when did hongjoong hyung start using those cute faces?

 **hwa:**  
Thank you yunho ♡

 **san:**  
Since seonghwa hyung asked him to ಸヮಸ

 **yunho:**  
This is legit so weird

 **mingi:**  
He never uses those!!

 **yunho:**  
Hyung please stop i’m getting freaked out

 **hongjoong:**  
No  
(❁´◡`❁)

 **yunho:**  
I swear a full body shudder ran down my spine

 **hongjoong:**  
(❁´◡`❁)  
This is fun

 **hwa:**  
It’s double purpose ☆

\--★--

**[studio kidz]**

**u know yunho:**  
When did you and seonghwa hyung become such good friends?  
I mean I’m not complaining  
It’s just surprising

 **mingi pingi:**  
Yeah we thought you were all  
Oh hes evil hes a bully he eats puppies for dinner

 **joongjoong:**  
Okay first i never said that  
And we talked  
Hes not that bad

 **mingi pingi:**  
Im pretty sure you once said he drank virgins blood to stay so pretty lolol

 **joongjoong:**  
But i never said he ate puppies so  
Anyway  
I mightve misjudged him

 **u know yunho:**  
You mean  
You were wrong

 **joongjoong:**  
I didnt say that

 **mingi pingi:**  
You were wrong!!

 **joongjoong:**  
Let me go start a blood feud with him right now

 **u know yunho:**  
You know we’re only kidding!

 **mingi pingi:**  
Kind of

 **u know yunho:**  
Kind of  
Anyway we’re glad you’ve opened your eyes at least  
Seonghwa hyung is nice

 **joongjoong:**  
He is

 **u know yunho:**  
But don’t go falling for him  
You’ll break wooyoung’s heart

 **joongjoong:**  
What stage of your drama script are we in right now  
Wooyoung is in love with me or hes in love with seonghwa

 **mingi pingi:**  
Neither!!  
He likes yeosang!!

 **u know yunho:**  
Sure min keep saying that

 **mingi pingi:**  
I will because its true!!  
You guys are idiots who know nothing about love

 **joongjoong:**  
As opposed to you  
You have 0 experience

 **mingi pingi:**  
You didnt have to go that far (´∩｀。)

\--★--

**[home base]**

**wooyoung:**  
San why did you tag yeosang???

 **san:**  
Just to remind jongho im not alone ˙˚ʚ(´◡`)ɞ˚˙

 **wooyoung:**  
We’re 8 people in this chat!!!  
No ones alone!!!

 **jong:**  
I feel alone

 **san:**  
Omg jongho nooooooo  
Send me your location im running over to cuddle you right now!!!

 **jong:**  
Give me one sec i’m locking all my doors

 **sangie:**  
Hello  
Who tagged me and why

 **san:**  
Sangie!!  
I tagged you (。・ω・。)

 **sangie:**  
Hello san

 **wooyoung:**  
Yeosangie!!!  
Hi!!!

 **sangie:**  
Yes

 **wooyoung:**  
Yes???  
No one says yes when someone says hi!!!

 **sangie:**  
Yes

 **wooyoung:**  
Youre so meannnnn

 **sangie:**  
Why did you tag me san

 **san:**  
Just!!

 **jong:**  
See yeosang hyung has some consideration  
He keeps that cutesy stuff out of the gc

 **yunho:**  
Unlike who exactly?

 **jong:**  
Literally do not even

 **sangie:**  
Cutesy stuff  
Me  
You have me confused with someone else

 **san:**  
Aww no yeosang is really cute!!  
Even over text!!  
Thats why hes my partner in this gc  
You guys can pair up among yourselves (◕ᴗ◕✿)

 **wooyoung:**  
No!!!  
Yeosang is MY best friend so he should be MY partner  
You find someone else!!!

 **mingi:**  
Why are we pairing up??

 **yunho:**  
I have no idea

 **san:**  
He and i suit each other better anyway (◕ᴗ◕✿)

 **wooyoung:**  
YOU TAKE THAT BACK

 **hwa:**  
What is going on?

 **jong:**  
I think they’re fighting for yeosang hyung

 **wooyoung:**  
Theres no fight!!!  
You only became friends bc of me in the first place!!!

\--★--

 **babyhyung:**  
What are you doing??  
Do you want wooyoung to literally fight you??

 **Sanie:**  
Its my master plan!!  
Remember??  
Im going to make woo admit his feelings by making him jealous!!

 **babyhyung:**  
Youre going to make woo sock you in the face  
You know he’s extra sensitive when it comes to yeosang

 **Sanie:**  
I know i know  
But he should confront his feelings head on!!  
Otherwise hes gonna keep getting upset without realizing why

 **babyhyung:**  
I guess thats true  
Better to know yourself

 **Sanie:**  
Exactly (◡‿◡✿)  
Where were you all this time anyway??

 **babyhyung:**  
Hongjoong was asking me what sandwich to get

 **Sanie:**  
Shsfxnfshdk for real??

 **babyhyung:**  
For real

 **Sanie:**  
Ohhhhh hyungggg ಸ‿‿ಸ

\--★--

**[home base]**

**mingi:**  
If we’re pairing up i call yunho!!

 **jong:**  
Chill no one’s taking him from you

 **hwa:**  
You guys are literally too cute  
In a completely platonic way

 **wooyoung:**  
YEOSANGIE  
Tell san youll pair with me

 **sangie:**  
I get a choice in this

 **wooyoung:**  
Yes!!!  
Now tell him you choose me!!!

 **sangie:**  
I pick jongho

 **jong:**  
Oh hell no  
I’m not getting in the middle of this  
I’ll get hongjoong hyung or whoever’s left over

 **hwa:**  
Ouch??  
Why would hongjoong be left over??

 **jong:**  
Right right sorry  
He’s spoken for

 **mingi:**  
Thats news

 **yunho:**  
To hongjoong hyung too i bet lmao

 **wooyoung:**  
Shhhh we’re talking about something more important  
Yeosangie?

 **sangie:**  
Wooyoung

 **wooyoung:**  
Yeosangie???

 **sangie:**  
Wooyoung

 **wooyoung:**  
MEAN

 **san:**  
Look at this face  
  
Why wouldnt sangie pick me? (◕ᴗ◕✿)

 **wooyoung:**  
Well look at THIS face  
  
Why wouldnt he pick me???

 **sangie:**  
Yes yes youre both pretty  
Now can i take jongho and go  
You two pair up  
Youre soulmates or whatever anyway

 **wooyoung:**  
No i DUMP san as my soulmate  
He is my EX soulmate now  
He BETRAYED me  
Wait

 **yunho:**  
What is going on  
Why am i laughing so hard

 **wooyoung:**  
You called me pretty!!!

 **sangie:**  
That  
Never happened

 **mingi:**  
Scroll up yeosang!!  
It definitely happened lol!!

 **wooyoung:**  
You said we were both pretty  
So ERGO  
You said i was pretty!!!

 **san:**  
And me

 **wooyoung:**  
Unimportant!!!  
Aww yeosangie thanks!!!  
I knew i could count on you!!!

 **sangie:**  
Im going to sleep  
Wake me up when wooyoung is less annoying

 **hwa:**  
Will never happen

 **jong:**  
That’s it?  
Aw man i was hoping for an actual fight

 **san:**  
Not today ahsfxnsgsk

 **hongjoong:**  
Im home  
What did i miss  
Wait whos fighting who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ATEEZ COMEBAAAAAACK_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it ♡
> 
> You can reach me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/alette_star), my [tumblr sideblog](https://seonghwa-cloud.tumblr.com) and [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/alette_star) ♡ I love talking so don't hesitate to message!
> 
> If you liked this fic, i hope you'll consider checking out my ongoing ateez fic, [blood, water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176075) ^^


End file.
